


This Might Be Irony

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Stiles, Baseball Player Derek, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Fights, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Stiles has a skateboard, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: Дерек и Стайлз были лучшими друзьями, с тех пор как брат и сестры Хейл поселились по соседству. Но Дерек популярный, он звезда бейсбола и встречается с не менее популярной Дженнифер Блейк — капитаном группы поддержки. У Стайлза нет ничего подобного, только скейтборд и безнадежная влюбленность в Дерека (ах да, еще значок «Лидию Мартин в королевы бала»). По мере приближения выпускного и чемпионата штата по бейсболу Стайлз и Дерек вновь разжигают былую дружбу.А все начинается с двух белых досок.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Might Be Irony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702220) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 



 Стайлз оторвался от чтения «Алой буквы», три главы которой нужно было осилить к завтрашнему дню, но у него складывалось ощущение, что прочти он еще хотя бы строчку о Гестер Прин, его глаза попросту выпадут из глазниц. Он устало потер веки и обвел взглядом комнату в поисках того, на что можно отвлечься. Нашел, прямо в своем окне.  
  
      В соседнем доме, в одной из комнат, окно которой находилось настолько близко, что Стайлз запросто мог потянуться и почти достать до него, он увидел Дерека. Тот мерил шагами комнату, приложив телефон к уху, и то и дело трепал второй рукой свои волосы, приводя прическу в состояние полнейшего хаоса. Стилински нахмурился, поскольку эта картина отражала две ненавистные ему вещи: во-первых, дурацкие волосы Дерека выглядели настолько привлекательно, что к ним хотелось прикоснуться, и это нисколечко не помогало безнадежной влюбленности Стайлза; во-вторых, Дерек ругался со своей жуткой подружкой — Дженнифер.  
  
      Ладно, «жуткая», возможно, слишком громко сказано, но именно это слово спустя столько лет запрограммировалось в его голове. Стайлз не виноват, что Лидия Мартин и Дженнифер Блейк стали двумя самыми популярными девчонками в школе, и, естественно, непримиримыми соперницами абсолютно во всем. И когда дело дошло до выбора стороны, он на одну тысячу двадцать семь целых и четыре десятых процента принадлежал команде Лидии. И совсем не потому, что был влюблен в нее вплоть до прошлого года, когда осознал, что ему интересны не только вагины, но и члены, что к Лидии не имело никакого отношения. Просто у нее отлично получалось проходить через весь этот подростковый экзистенциальный кризис.  
  
      Лидия могла вести себя взбалмошно и пугающе, но Стилински знал, что она умнее всех — включая его самого — и у нее золотое сердце. Если, конечно, вы ей нравились. И, честно говоря, Лидии нравились не многие. А вот Стайлз — да, и это было еще одно очко в ее пользу.  
  
      Что же можно сказать о Дженнифер Блейк? Фальшивая, грубая, возможно даже зловещая, обожает манипулировать людьми. Если ведьмы реально существовали, она определенно являлась одной из них. Дженнифер Стайлза терпеть не могла, и не только из-за Лидии. Он подозревал, что к этому имела некое отношение их дружба с Дереком, хотя в школе они никогда не выставляли ее напоказ.  
  
      Да, когда-то они были лучшими друзьями. Тогда, после трагической смерти родителей Дерека, Хейлы вместе с чокнутым дядей Питером переехали в соседний дом. В то лето, когда Стайлз окончил восьмой класс, они вместе катались на велосипедах и играли в бейсбол в парке неподалеку от дома. Но это было до старшей школы. Той осенью Стилински начал свой девятый год обучения с ободранной коленкой и коротким ежиком на голове. Дерек вошел в новую школу десятиклассником и очень быстро обрел популярность. Стайлза это не удивило: Хейл имел все задатки хорошего спортсмена, и период полового созревания привел к тому, что он оброс сухими мышцами и щеголял извечной тенью щетины на лице. Стайлз оставался все таким же нескладным, и все, что дал ему пубертатный период — прыщи и почти постоянный стояк.  
  
      Дерек тогда не бросил Стайлза и временами общался с ним, когда не зависал со своими популярными друзьями в своей новенькой Камаро. И к тому времени, когда Стайлз обзавелся своим стареньким джипом, избавился от прыщей, отрастил волосы и понял, что ему нравятся парни, Дженнифер Блейк заграбастала Дерека себе.  
  
      После этого он начал ненавидеть Дженнифер еще больше. Не потому, что она встречалась с Хейлом — Стайлз не был настолько глуп, чтобы думать, что Дерека интересовал он или парни вообще, даже если это действительно было так — просто Дерек заслуживал лучшего, чем кто-то, настолько зацикленный на себе.  
  
      Но именно Стайлз был отчаянно одиноким, именно он сидел дома каждый вечер пятницы, так что, возможно, ему не стоило так уж строго относиться к другу. По крайней мере, хоть ему что-то перепадает. Пускай даже от Дженнифер.  
  
      Стайлз увидел, как Дерек вскинул вверх ладонь, прокричав что-то в телефон, и поднялся с кровати, подойдя к окну. Он наклонился, взял в руки видавшую виды белую доску, которую держал недалеко, и большими буквами написал:  
  
       _«ВСЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ?»_.  
  
      Стайлз перевернул доску текстом к окну, и, спустя несколько мгновений, Дерек его заметил. Он подошел ближе и вчитался в слова, а затем его лицо озарила широкая улыбка. На какой-то момент он исчез, наклонившись вниз, и снова появился, держа в руках точно такую же белую доску. Дерек зажал телефон между плечом и ухом, быстро нацарапал ответ и перевернул доску к Стайлзу.  
  
       _«Ругаюсь с Джен»._  
  
       _«Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?»_  
  
      Дерек отрицательно покачал головой, и Стайлз ободряюще улыбнулся. А затем сосед написал:  
  
       _«Так устал от драмы»_.  
  
       _«Мне жаль :(»_ , — ответил Стилински. Дерек кивнул и развернулся, с напряженными плечами возобновив свои хождения по комнате. А Стайлз вздохнул, еще некоторое время наблюдая эту картину.  
  
      — А тут никакой драмы, — тихо пробубнил себе под нос парень. — Зона, свободная от драмы — это я.  
  
      Хейл засмеялся на какие-то слова Дженнифер, и Стайлз, завалившись на свою кровать, уставился в потолок. Эта безответная влюбленность уже начала порядком надоедать. Возможно, через несколько месяцев, когда Хейл окончит школу, станет чуточку легче.  
  
      А у Стайлза останется еще один серый и одинокий год в старших классах.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Апрельское солнце грело даже несмотря на обдувающий холодный ветерок. Стайлз склонился над рисунком, царапая карандашом по бумаге в попытках правильно прорисовать завиток волос Эллисон.  
  
      — Почти идеально, — раздался позади него голос Лидии. Она сидела на трибуне и читала книгу, изредка кидая взгляд на поле, где проходила тренировка бейсбольной команды. — Хотя глаза все же не очень похожи.  
  
      — Когда ты успела стать искусствоведом? — поинтересовался Стайлз, задумчиво покрутив головой из стороны в сторону, рассматривая рисунок. Глаза действительно были нарисованы неправильно, и он их стер.  
  
      — Не будь таким чувствительным. Если хочешь стать художником, придется тебе обрасти толстой кожей.  
  
      — Я не хочу быть художником. — Стайлз начал аккуратно вырисовывать глаза по памяти. — Мне просто нравится рисовать.  
  
      — Осторожно! — крикнул кто-то сразу же после звука удара биты по мячу, и Стайлз поднял голову как раз в тот момент, когда мяч приземлился на трибуну в нескольких футах от него. — Черт, я целился в Стилински, — завопил Уиттмор.  
  
      — Хреновый у тебя прицел, Джексон, — крикнул в ответ Стайлз, поднимаясь с сиденья, чтобы прихватить мяч. — Хотя, что от тебя, сосунка, еще ожидать.  
  
      — Я не сосунок, — возмутился тот. — Но определенная часть меня была бы не против, чтобы ее пососали.  
  
      Денни закатил глаза, когда оба близнеца хлопнули Джексона по ладони. Стайлз глянул на Лидию, которая либо не слышала комментарий, либо решила его проигнорировать. Уже не в первый раз он удивился, какого черта Лидия продолжала встречаться с этим парнем. Пока Стилински спускался по трибунам, Джексон пробежал немного вниз по полю. Но к ограде подошел Дерек.  
  
      — Спасибо, — с легкой улыбкой поблагодарил он. Козырек кепки откидывал тень на лицо, а вся его форма была потной и грязной.  
  
      — Я не понимаю, для чего вы держите его в команде, — сказал Стайлз, передавая Дереку мяч. — Когда поедете на соревнования штата, лучше оставьте его здесь.  
  
      — Просто не обращай на него внимания, — засмеялся Дерек. — Мы обычно так и поступаем.  
  
      — Тебе легко говорить. Он не над тобой издевается с самого детского сада.  
  
      — У него крутой фастбол*. Только поэтому он тут. — Ухмыльнувшись, Дерек пожал плечами и побежал обратно на поле. Скотт заметил друга с третьей базы и радостно замахал рукой. Стайлз помахал в ответ и вернулся на свое место.  
  
      — Когда ты уже избавишься от своей влюбленности? — позади вновь раздался голос Лидии. — Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.  
  
      — Я знаю, — согласился Стайлз, глядя, как Дерек в полусогнутом положении стоял на второй базе и ждал нового бэттера**. Он не мог совладать с собой, не мог противостоять ощущениям, вызываемым Дереком, одетым в бейсбольную форму. Вид обтянутой брюками задницы и бедер Хейла нужно бы запретить законом.  
  
      Последующий час тренировки Стилински продолжал рисовать. Он не прекращал своего занятия до тех пор, пока не услышал звук тяжелых шагов по трибуне, сопровождаемый громкими голосами. Подняв взгляд, Стайлз увидел приближение Эллисон, Киры и Коры, все еще в софтбольной форме и со спортивными сумками на плечах.  
  
      — Привет, — поприветствовала их Эллисон и села рядом со Стайлзом. Он спешно перевернул блокнот на чистую страницу. — Что?  
  
      — Ничего, — выпалил он. — Не на что тут смотреть.  
  
      — Как скажешь, Стайлз, — усмехнулась девушка.  
  
      — Не порть себе сюрприз на выпускной, Эллисон. Наслаждайся предвкушением! — После чего обратился ко всем: — Как прошла тренировка?  
  
      — Харрис — настоящий эксплуататор, — пожаловалась Кора, повернулась спиной к Стайлзу, положила голову на его бедро и посмотрела прямо в глаза. — Он когда-нибудь нас угробит.  
  
      — Все не так уж плохо, — возразила Кира. — Мы никогда еще не проходили на региональные. Он хороший тренер.  
  
      — Как жаль, что мы проиграли, — съязвила Кора. — К тому же это никак не повлияло на наши тренировки.  
  
      — Но мы получили приглашение, — настаивала Эллисон.  
  
      — Тренер просто хочет убедиться, что мы полностью готовы! Те команды играют очень хорошо. Нам повезло, что нас вообще пригласили, — сказала Кира.  
  
      — Помолчите, а, — застонала Кора. — Тебя он достает не так, как меня.  
  
      Стайлз улыбался, слушая переругивания девочек насчет тренера и тихий разговор Эллисон и Лидии позади него.  
  
      Кира сидела рядом с ним и жевала злаковый батончик, а сам Стайлз лениво делал набросок рисунка лежащей на нем Коры, когда за его спиной раздался раздосадованный стон Лидии. Он оторвался от своего занятия, поднял голову и увидел на поле всю команду поддержки во главе с Дженнифер.  
  
      — Не знала, что она тоже сюда придет. Я-то надеялась сегодня обойтись без лицезрения ее противной физиономии, — пожаловалась Лидия. Следующие пятнадцать минут Дженнифер с командой провели за репетицией новых движений для предстоящего чемпионата штата, а Мартин бубнила себе под нос не совсем лицеприятные комментарии.  
  
      Когда за биту взялся Дерек, Стайлз, Кора и Кира закричали и взволновано захлопали в ладоши. Парень взглянул в их сторону, немного сощурившись на солнце, и, заприметив их, с улыбкой помахал рукой.  
  
      — Давай, Дерек! — завопил Стайлз.  
  
      — Вперед, бро! — крикнула Кора.  
  
      — Ты сможешь! — добавила Кира.  
  
      Как по команде, группа поддержки завела бодрую и дружную кричалку. Хейл помахал Дженнифер рукой, та послала ему воздушный поцелуй, а Стайлз только закатил глаза. Дерек замахнулся и отбил мяч настолько сильно, что тот оказался далеко за пределами поля и перелетел через ограду. Стайлз, Кора и Кира подскочили на ноги, и даже Эллисон с Лидией встали. Они хлопали в ладоши, да и вообще производили очень много шума, и Дерек, повернувшись к ним, засмеялся.  
  
      А Дженнифер тем временем пробежала через поле и, запрыгнув Дереку на руки, поцеловала его. Кора сделала вид, что ее сейчас стошнит, и Стайлзу хотелось сказать ей за это спасибо. Пожалуй, она ненавидела Дженнифер даже больше, чем он сам.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Три вечера и одно субботнее утро Стайлз работал в местном музыкальном магазине «Революция», хотя все звали его просто и коротко — «Рев». Ему повезло устроиться сюда два года назад, когда старшая сестра Дерека, Лора, которая на тот момент работала в магазине, окончила школу и уговорила владельца взять Стайлза на ее место. Стайлз любил Лору, очень сильно любил.  
  
      Он вошел в магазин и убрал худи в сумку, оставшись в винтажной футболке с группой The Cars, которую дал ему владелец.  
  
      — Если я еще раз увижу тебя в этом таргетовском дерьме, ты уволен, — сказал он Стайлзу, попутно впихивая в его руки футболку, и тому оставалось лишь молча кивнуть. По правде говоря, он никогда не думал, что кого-то так сильно будет заботить футболка с Beatles, купленная за два бакса в отделе распродаж Таргета. Похоже, он ошибался.  
  
      — Привет, — зайдя за прилавок, он поприветствовал Эрику и Айзека. Эти двое учились в местном колледже и практически всюду ходили словно привязанные. Они вроде как взяли Стайлза под свое крыло: ну, то есть, постоянно над ним подшучивали и вешали на него грязную работу, которую сами делать не хотели.  
  
      — Я нашла сегодня утром новый трек, он тебе обязательно понравится, — сообщила Эрика, подключая свой айпод. — Подкаст в моем любимом блоге был… черт, я даже описать это не могу. — Эрика нажала на воспроизведение, а Айзек потащил Стайлза к коробке с новым товаром, чтобы поскорее начать разбор.  
  
      Уже позже Эрика красила ногти, Айзек играл на гитаре одну из старых песен Bush, а Стайлз просматривал треки на лэптопе Лейхи. После пятой случайной прослушанной песни Айзек поинтересовался:  
  
      — Ты чем там занимаешься?  
  
      — Записываю сборник на диск, — отозвался Стайлз.  
  
      — Для Дерека? — понимающе усмехнулся Айзек.  
  
      — Да. — Щеки Стайлза слегка порозовели.  
  
      — Есть какие-нибудь успехи в этом отношении? — Лейхи перешел на другую мелодию, подозрительно похожую на одну из песен Beach Boys.  
  
      — Чувак, я же тебе говорил, что все совсем не так. У него есть девушка.  
  
      — До сих пор тебе это не мешало. — Айзек взял еще несколько аккордов.  
  
      — Если он тебе нужен, действуй, — вмешалась Эрика, причмокивая жвачкой. — Парни, девушки — они в любом случае приходят и уходят. Не стоит слишком сильно зацикливаться на отношениях.  
  
      — Говоришь, как в каком-нибудь дерьмовом хипстерском блоге. — Скривился Стайлз. — Что, по правде говоря, не так уж далеко от истины.  
  
      — Не надо завидовать только потому, что ты подросток-неудачник, а я вся из себя такая крутая.  
  
      Стайлз закатил глаза и вернулся к iTunes.  
  
      — Ты записываешь ему сборники все то время, что мы с тобой знакомы, — заметил Айзек.  
  
      — Он мне их тоже записывает. Я же не подсовываю любовные записочки в его шкафчик, как какой-нибудь жалкий идиот. Он подарил мне диск месяц назад, так что пришло время ему ответить. — Лейхи скептически хмыкнул в ответ. — Отвали, Айзек.  
  
      — Какие мы чувствительные. — Он задумчиво уставился на Стайлза, наигрывая мелодию «Don’t Worry Baby».  
  
      Сначала Лидия, теперь Айзек. Серьезно, Стилински не понимал, с чего вдруг всех резко заинтересовала его влюбленность. Просто его дружба с Дереком… ну, она такая. Всегда так было.  
  
      Только поселившись по соседству со Стайлзом, Дерек вел себя как угрюмый и замкнутый засранец. Но тогда в автомобильной аварии разбились его родители, так что в то лето Стайлз многое ему прощал. Первые несколько недель Дерек только недовольно бурчал и злобно зыркал глазами, когда пацан заходил пригласить его прокатиться на великах до соседнего парка за мороженым или в том же парке поиграть в бейсбол, потому что Питер сказал его папе, что Дереку нравится эта игра. Возможно, Стайлзу не стоило так сильно докучать парню, оставшемуся без родителей, но он прекрасно понимал каково это — потерять хотя бы одного из родителей. И всего лишь от чистого сердца пытался помочь.  
  
      Дерек на него даже не смотрел до тех пор, пока Стайлз не пригласил его составить компанию ему и его папе на игре Доджерс. Изначально с ними должен был пойти Скотт, но внезапно объявился его отец, так что ему пришлось провести неделю со своим придурком папашей в Сан-Франциско, а Стайлз остался со свободным билетом. Было ясно, что Дерек хотел отказаться, так что Стайлз принялся его уговаривать: «Это же Джайнтс против Доджерс. Чувак, ты не можешь это пропустить! Мой папа сказал, что твой дядя сказал, что Доджерс — твоя _любимая команда_. И ты только глянь, четвертый ряд первой базы. Управление шерифа не разменивается по мелочам, когда дело касается сезонных абонементов». Стайлз помахал билетами перед глазами у Дерека, и тот уступил.  
  
      Всю дорогу, пока оба Стилински пытались разговорить хмурого парня, тот молча сидел на заднем сиденье. Но когда они добрались до поля… боже, Дерек весь _засветился_. Стайлзу приходилось заставлять себя отводить от него взгляд, потому что Дерек выглядел совершенно другим человеком. Он смотрел с таким открытым, почти благоговейным выражением на лице и _улыбался_. В тот момент Стайлз подумал, что Дереку нужно всегда улыбаться, и миссию по претворению этой идеи в жизнь он взял лично на себя.  
  
      После этого Дерек стал соглашаться на приглашения пойти в парк или прокатиться на велосипедах в город. Стайлз так же звал вместе с ними сестер Дерека — Кору и Лору. Стайлз и Кора были одногодками, но она вела себя довольно грубо, хлопала дверьми и частенько колотила соседских детей, в то время как Лора, которая была на два года старше Дерека, оказалась замкнутой и предпочитала остаться дома наедине с книгой и в наушниках.  
  
      Так что в течение трех летних месяцев были только Дерек и Стайлз, и к концу каникул они стали едва ли не ближе, чем Стайлз и Скотт. Главным образом потому, что Скотт познакомился с Эллисон Арджент, и все лето витал в облаках, мечтая об этой девчонке. Ну и вдобавок, Скотт провел половину лета в Сан-Франциско со своим отцом.  
  
      В школе же они крутились в совершенно разных кругах. Дерек был среди популярных, Стайлз — нет. Компания Стайлза начиналась с него самого и Скотта, но с годами расширилась, приняв в себя Эллисон, Киру и Кору. Лидия по каким-то причинам тоже иногда тусовалась с ними, хотя принадлежала к «популярным». Конечно, Хейл махал ему рукой и улыбался, когда они пересекались в коридорах школы, но большинство даже не подозревало, что они знакомы. Стайлз не был против.  
  
      В основном потому, что они временами все так же играли в мяч по выходным, и иногда по вечерам разговаривали с помощью двух белых досок возле окон их спален. И каждый раз, когда Питер начинал приставать со своими странностями (что происходило довольно часто), Дерек приходил в дом Стайлза на ужин.  
  
      Вот только все это прекратилось, когда у Дерека появилась девушка.  
  
      Стайлз вздохнул. Это не должно было его удивлять, потому что то же самое произошло, когда девушкой обзавелся Скотт. Отличие заключалось в том, что Эллисон примкнула к компании «Стайлз-и-Скотт», тогда как Дерек просто остался парнем Дженнифер.  
  
      Записав сборник, Стайлз прихватил один из маркеров на столе и подписал диск: _«Обязательно к прослушиванию. Дереку от Стайлза»_.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Стайлз пришел домой с работы только после девяти вечера, потому что Айзек попросил его закрыть магазин. Скидывая ботинки в своей комнате, он глянул в окно и обнаружил Дерека с белой табличкой в руке. Стайлз махнул ему рукой и подошел ближе к окну.  
  
       _«Ты сегодня поздно»._  
  
      Стайлз улыбнулся и взял свою собственную доску, написав ответ: _«Работа. Что случилось?»_ Он повернул доску к окну, и Дерек, прочитав, немного нахмурился.  
  
       _«Ничего не случилось. А что?»_  
  
       _«Мы в последнее время так не часто общаемся. Вот я и подумал, что что-то случилось»._  
  
       _«Все в порядке. Просто увидел у тебя свет и решил поздороваться»._  
  
      Дерек стоял в белой футболке и спортивных шортах, и Стайлз, глядя на него, внезапно понял, как сильно соскучился по этому, соскучился по Дереку. Соскучился по вот такому простому дружескому общению. Стайлз улыбнулся и написал:  
  
       _«Я рад этому. Как прошел твой день?»_  
  
       _«Хорошо. Отбил у Джексона очередной хоум-ран. Он бесился, но тренер был в восторге»._  
  
       _«КРУТО!!! :)»_  
  
       _«Как дела на работе?»_  
  
       _«Отлично. Эрика дала мне послушать новый плейлист. Я записал тебе на лэптопе Айзека новую миксовку»_. — Стайлз на мгновение исчез, а потом вернулся и показал плоскую коробочку.  
  
      Дерек с улыбкой написал: _«Правда? Тащи сюда! Давай послушаем»_.  
  
      Стайлз быстро откинул доску на пол, схватил диск, снова обулся в кроссовки и поспешил в соседний дом. На стук в дверь ответил дядя Питер в белом атласном кимоно.  
  
      — Стайлз! — с широкой улыбкой воскликнул он. Умом Стайлз понимал, что его бояться не стоит, но каждый раз, когда они с Питером встречались, его обдавало крипи-флюидами. Этот мужчина был… странным. — Я не знал, что ты зайдешь к нам сегодня. Ты к Коре или Дереку?  
  
      К счастью, Дерек не заставил себя ждать.  
  
      — Дядя Питер, он пришел ко мне. Надеюсь, ничего, что так поздно?  
  
      Питер улыбнулся племяннику и покачал головой.  
  
      — Конечно, Стайлз всегда желанный гость в нашем доме. Что же, тогда я покину вас, мальчики. — Питер исчез за дверями одной из комнат, оставив Стайлза таращиться ему вслед.  
  
      — Пойдем. — Дерек потащил его вверх по лестнице, а когда они оба оказались в его комнате, плотно прикрыл дверь. — Прости Питера за его… питерность.  
  
      — Не беспокойся насчет этого, — Стайлз плюхнулся на кровать. — Честно, вряд ли он сможет меня чем-то удивить, особенно после того месяца, который он провел в лагере нудистов. Хотя, признаться, кимоно я все же не ожидал.  
  
      — Это его новый заскок, — закатил глаза Дерек. — Он встречается с одной женщиной, и они стараются обрести баланс, занимаются йогой, пьют травы или что-то вроде того. Не знаю. Я просто закатываю глаза и по возможности пытаюсь игнорировать Питера.  
  
      — Наверное, действенный план, — усмехнулся Стайлз, и, когда Дерек сел в свое рабочее кресло, протянул ему диск. — Вот тебе новый сборник. Давно пора, ты дал мне свой уже как месяц назад.  
  
      — Не беспокойся, — улыбнулся Дерек, вставляя диск в сидиром. — Самое главное, что у тебя нашлась для меня отличная музыка!  
  
      — Да, это точно, — Стайлз устроился на кровати поудобнее, а Дерек нажал на «play». Следующие несколько минут они просто слушали музыку, а Дерек, схватив со стола бейсбольный мяч, лениво подбрасывал его в воздух.  
  
      — Хороший диск, — подытожил Дерек, не сводя глаз с мяча.  
  
      — Ты всего две песни прослушал.  
  
      — Две отличные песни!  
  
      — Да тебе все, что угодно может понравиться. — Стайлз покачал головой и закатил глаза.  
  
      Дерек не стал спорить, просто пожал плечами.  
  
      — Волнуешься перед выпускным? — вдруг спросил он. — Уже пригласил кого-нибудь?  
  
      Стайлз рассмеялся громко и от всей души, как он обычно смеялся над абсурдными вопросами. Поймав мяч, Дерек крепко сжал его в руке и выпрямился на кресле, внимательно взглянув на Стайлза.  
  
      — Юмор у тебя что надо. Обхохочешься.  
  
      — Что? Это законный вопрос.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, что у меня нет пары на выпускной.  
  
      — Правда?  
  
      — В каком мире ты живешь, что у меня может быть пара на выпускной?  
  
      — А почему у тебя не может быть пары на выпускной? — Дерек задал встречный вопрос, и Стайлз понял, что тот говорил совершенно серьезно. Дерек реально думал, что у Стайлза должна быть пара для бала.  
  
      — Чувак, какому парню я вообще могу понравиться?  
  
      — Какой ты идиот. — Дерек нахмурил брови. — А любой парень, которому ты не нравишься, даже больший идиот.  
  
      — Ну да, Бикон Хиллз просто переполнен подходящими мне геями, — протянул Стайлз. — Давай посмотрим: есть Денни и Итан, которые — вот же незадача! — встречаются друг с другом. Остался Джаред, он вроде как бисексуал, но нет, просто нет. Не мой тип, — Стайлз закончил свою речь, уверенно покачав головой.  
  
      — Возможно, Денни может тебя с кем-нибудь познакомить, — предположил Дерек. Стайлз закатил глаза. — Или ты мог бы пригласить Кору.  
  
      — Кора сломает мне руку, если я хотя бы заикнусь об этом.  
  
      — Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Стайлз.  
  
      Стайлз только фыркнул и рывком принял сидячее положение.  
  
      — Понимаешь, вся ваша популярная братия почему-то искренне верит, что для счастья нужно обязательно с кем-то встречаться. Могу тебя заверить, что я совершенно счастлив. Да, временами мне одиноко, и я был бы не против, чтобы кто-нибудь поиграл с моими причиндалами, но для счастья мне не нужен парень. У меня есть Скотт — он самый лучший, еще девчонки, по каким-то невероятным причинам включающие в себя Лидию. Я подозреваю, что она общается со мной только потому, что практически все мои друзья состоят в бейсбольной и софтбольной команде, что делает их почти популярными, а я тот раздражающий непопулярный «хвостик», которого ей приходится терпеть рядом с собой, чтобы не сидеть в одиночестве на тренировках, дожидаясь Джексона. К тому же, я без ума от нее, и это ей тоже нравится. — Стайлз сделал вдох и серьезно посмотрел на Дерека. — А еще у меня есть ты.  
  
      Дерек улыбнулся, и это сделало вечер Стайлза чуточку светлее.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Стайлз расставлял по алфавиту записи в отделе рокабилли, когда раздался звон дверного колокольчика. К его удивлению, в магазин зашли Дерек и Бойд, одетые в свои куртки-леттерман, хотя на улице было довольно жарко.  
  
      — Привет, — кинул Дереку Стайлз, и тот направился к нему, пока Бойд беспечно оглядывал помещение магазина. — Он к Эрике?  
  
      — Ага, — подтвердил Хейл. Они стояли бок о бок и наблюдали, как Бойд все ближе и ближе подходил к стойке, за которой Эрика просматривала журналы, надувая пузыри из жвачки. — Он про нее все уши прожужжал.  
  
      — Серьезно? — недоверчиво переспросил Стайлз и повернулся к Дереку как раз в тот момент, когда Бойд наконец-то дошел до прилавка.  
  
      — Ну, за эту неделю он упомянул ее дважды, а в его случае это означает «прожужжал все уши». — Дерек глянул на запись в руках Стайлза. — А ты что делаешь?  
  
      — О, — Стайлз поставил запись обратно на полку, — просто время убиваю. Это все скука смертная. Если хочешь, могу показать тебе кое-что интересное.  
  
      Они оба сидели на полу и разглядывали пополнение ретро-записей, когда Дерек произнес:  
  
      — У меня есть хорошие новости! — Стайлз оторвался от сортирования альбомов и поднял взгляд. — Я разговаривал с рекрутерами из нескольких колледжей.  
  
      — Из каких именно?  
  
      — Один был из Калифорнийского университета в Ирвайне, еще один из Вайоминга, и третий с восточного побережья. Они приедут посмотреть на мою игру на чемпионате штата.  
  
      — Круто.  
  
      — Если им понравится увиденное, то они могут предложить мне спортивную стипендию.  
  
      Стайлз ошарашенно открыл рот.  
  
      — Это же потрясающе! — Он радостно хлопнул Дерека по плечу. — Чувак, ты об этом чуть ли не всю жизнь мечтал!  
  
      — Я знаю. — Дерек смущенно опустил взгляд на свои руки. — Я пока еще никому не рассказывал про рекрутеров.  
  
      — Подожди, что? — Стайлз искренне удивился. — Ты даже сестрам не сказал? — Дерек в ответ покачал головой. — Почему?  
  
      — Ты первый, кому я хотел сказать. — Дерек посмотрел на него серьезным взглядом. — Из остальных вузов позвонили еще в начале недели, а из Ирвайна позвонили вчера вечером. Я хотел тебе сразу же рассказать, но у тебя уже было темно, а будить тебя не хотелось.  
  
      — Ты хотел мне рассказать? — Все это не укладывалось в голове Стайлза. Дерек хотел рассказать об этом не своей девушке, не Бойду, и даже не сестрам, а именно ему.  
  
      — Ну что за идиот, — закатил глаза Дерек. — Ты всегда поддерживал меня больше всех, тратил время на тренировки со мной и подбадривал, когда я почти сдавался. Пожалуй, только благодаря тебе мной кто-то заинтересовался.  
  
      — Я думаю, что прирожденный талант тоже этому поспособствовал, — заверил его Стайлз, но у самого в голове творилось черте что. Дерек хотел рассказать ему, Дерек думал о нем. Стайлз на самом деле провел много часов, помогая Хейлу с тренировками. Он любил бейсбол почти так же, как сам Дерек, просто природа обделила его способностями. Но Дерек всегда принимал его помощь и позволял парню с полным отсутствием координации тренироваться вместе с ним. Хотя Стайлз никогда не считал это именно «помощью», не знал, что Дерек ценил это или вообще замечал.  
  
      — И все же, — с легкой улыбкой ответил Дерек. — Я очень надеюсь, что этому человеку из Ирвайна понравится то, что он увидит. Я хотел бы попасть именно туда.  
  
      — Почему именно туда? Там команда лучше? — поинтересовался Стайлз.  
  
      — Да все эти команды хорошие, — заявил Дерек. — Просто… я не хочу бросать своих сестер, понимаешь? После всего того, что произошло, я буду чувствовать себя плохо, находясь на расстоянии более чем несколько часов езды.  
  
      — Разумно, — согласился Стайлз. — Возможно, это будет немного эгоистично, но я тоже за Калифорнийский.  
  
      — Безумно рад получить твое одобрение, — пошутил Дерек, весело пихнув Стайлза в плечо. — Только не говори никому, даже Коре. Не хочу сглазить, но тебе я просто не мог не рассказать.  
  
      — Клянусь молчать.  
  
      Долгое время после того, как Дерек уехал, буквально силой оттащив Бойда от Эрики, Стайлз все никак не мог перестать думать о его словах. Даже после последних нескольких лет они все так же оставались близки, и Стайлзу казалось, что, в конечном счете, быть лучшим другом Дерека будет достаточно.  
  
  


***

  
  
      — И как мы во все это ввязались? — поинтересовался Стайлз у Скотта, наклеивая на пустую стену очередной плакат с улыбающейся во все лицо Лидией. После занятий ей каким-то неведомым образом удалось уговорить их двоих развесить по школе плакаты в ее поддержку на звание королевы выпускного. — Мы оба знаем, как в это ввязался я, — продолжил Стайлз, потому что это была чистая правда. Лидия смерила его взглядом, попутно впихивая в его руки пачку с плакатами, и этого было достаточно, чтобы он затрясся от ужаса. — Но как ей удалось подбить на это тебя?  
  
      — Эллисон попросила меня помочь Лидии, потому что у них полнейший завал, — объяснил Скотт, повесив плакат на доску объявлений.  
  
      — Ох, Эллисон попросила, — передразнил Стайлз, за что получил пинок.  
  
      — Заткнись, — буркнул Скотт, на что Стайлз только хохотнул. — Джексон сказал, что арендовал пати-бас на школьный бал, — продолжил Скотт, когда они завернули за угол и оказались в другом коридоре. — Ты поедешь?  
  
      — Господи, почему все так одержимы этим балом? — драматично застонал Стайлз.  
  
      — В смысле? Чувак, до него всего-то несколько недель осталось. Эллисон только об этом и говорит. Она постоянно показывает мне всякие картинки с платьями и спрашивает, какое из них мне нравится больше, — со вздохом сообщил Скотт. — Я считаю, что она будет выглядеть потрясающе в любом из них, но для нее это не ответ.  
  
      — Я поеду на джипе, — сказал Стайлз.  
  
      — Стайлз, ты _должен_ поехать с нами на автобусе! В нем полно места, к тому же там соберутся все: бейсбольная команда, Эллисон, даже Кира, потому что она идет с Гринбергом, Денни и Итан, Дерек…  
  
      — Подожди-ка, — Стайлз резко развернулся и всплеснул руками. — Ты хочешь сказать, что Лидия и Дженнифер, две непримиримые соперницы на титул королевы бала, поедут на одном автобусе? — Скотт в ответ кивнул с ухмылкой. — Ну да, конечно же, ведь это совсем не грозит всемирной катастрофой.  
  
      — Дерек является частью бейсбольной команды. Естественно он поедет с нами.  
  
      — Ставлю десятку, что Дженнифер арендует _свой собственный_ лимузин, и поедет со всеми друзьями, включая Дерека, Кали, Энниса и даже Эйдана. Возможно, еще Бойда, потому что где Дерек, там и Бойд, — сказал Стайлз. — Дженнифер и Лидия не поедут вместе, это я могу сказать точно.  
  
      — Мне плевать. — Пожал плечами Скотт. — Это все дурацкие девчачьи заморочки по типу того, кто именно получит корону королевы. Все ведь и так знают, кто самый популярный.  
  
      — Хорошо, что Эллисон любит тебя и не заморачивается на подобных вещах. — Стайлз покачал головой.  
  
      — Да. — На лице Скотта расплылась та глуповатая улыбка, которая появлялась всякий раз, когда он думал о своей девушке. — Именно поэтому она самая лучшая.  
  
      — Нужно запретить подобные объявления, — раздалось позади Стайлза. Он обернулся и увидел Кали в костюме группы поддержки и Энниса в бейсбольной форме, закинувшего руку ей на плечо. — Никому не хочется целыми днями смотреть на уродливое лицо Мартин.  
  
      — Все знают, что Лидия победит, но это не повод стоять тут и язвить, — сказал Стайлз, попутно приклеивая бок о бок еще два постера. — Лидия ведь не плюется ядом в каждого встречного.  
  
      — Не смей так разговаривать с моей девушкой, иначе я тебя в землю вкатаю, — рявкнул Эннис.  
  
      — Да я уже трясусь весь, честно. — Закатил глаза Стайлз и направился дальше по коридору.  
  
      — А следовало бы, Стайлзони, — прилетело им вдогонку.  
  
      — Если я увижу Стайлзони, то обязательно передам, что ему можно начинать бояться, — уже заворачивая за угол, крикнул в ответ Стайлз.  
  
      — Тебе когда-нибудь надерут задницу, — заметил Скотт. — Эннис не будет думать дважды.  
  
      — Он ищет Стайлзони, а не Стилински, — пожав плечами, пошутил Стайлз. — Я в безопасности.  
  
      Скотт закатил глаза и повесил еще один постер.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Стайлз не всегда разъезжал на своей Джипи. Видит Бог, он любил свою замечательную малышку всем сердцем, но она была настоящей обжорой, а Стайлзу иногда хотелось потратить карманные деньги на что-то другое, нежели заливка бака машины. Так что он практически всюду брал свой скейтборд, поскольку это единственное, хоть отдаленно напоминающее спорт, в чем Стилински не был полнейшим отстоем.  
  
      В пятницу вечером он проехался на скейте в центр города и встретился с Айзеком и Эрикой возле одного кабака, который также использовался в качестве концертной площадки. На этот раз там играла какая-то инди-группа, о которой Стайлз ни разу в жизни не слышал, и Эрика купила им всем билеты. Выступление имело рейтинг 18+, но парень на входе даже не взглянул на Стайлза, когда перед ним предстала Эрика в своей майке с огромным вырезом.  
  
      — Добро пожаловать, — шепнула она на ухо Стайлзу, уже входя в помещение, и тот разразился смехом.  
  
      Почему-то он чувствовал себя дебилом, стоя посреди бара со скейтбордом в руках. Однако большинство посетителей, скучковавшись в небольшие группы, выпивали, раскуривали косяки и, судя по их виду, разговаривали на Реально Важные Темы, так что никто из них не обращал внимания на Стайлза и его скейт.  
  
      Группа на разогреве выступила на удивление хорошо. Стайлз поймал себя на том, что кивал головой под музыку, и сразу после выступления пошел купить их диск. Когда компания посетителей отправилась в уборную, Айзек быстренько занял их столик, а Стайлз вскарабкался на один из нелепо высоких табуретов и начал читать буклет купленного диска, ожидая выступление следующей группы.  
  
      — Бу! — Он так подпрыгнул, что коробочка с диском улетела в сторону через весь стол. Оглянувшись на раздавшийся хохот, Стайлз увидел усмехающегося Дерека.  
  
      — Вот же козел, — огрызнулся Стайлз и смущенно потянулся за диском. — Что ты вообще тут забыл?  
  
      Дерек указал на Бойда, который вместе с Эрикой направлялся к внешней зоне со столиками. — Ему нужен был второй пилот.  
  
      — Я думал, вы используете этот приемчик, когда хотите подцепить девчонок, — удивился Стайлз. — Я почти уверен, что у Бойда с Эрикой уже все на мази.  
  
      — Он заплатил за билеты, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Халявная музыка.  
  
      — А где Дженнифер?  
  
      Губы Дерека растянулись в издевательской улыбке.  
  
      — Она сказала, что ноги ее не будет в этом гадюшнике.  
  
      — Ой, какая жалость, — съязвил Стайлз, и Дерек нахмурил брови.  
  
      — Я не понимаю, почему ты ее так не любишь. Она на самом деле отличная девушка, если узнать ее получше.  
  
      — Поверю на слово. — Дерек еще больше нахмурился, и Стайлз поспешил сменить тему: — Мне тут нравится. Лет с пятнадцати я частенько пробираюсь сюда на разные выступления.  
  
      — Помнится, ты и меня таскал на некоторые из них, — рассмеялся Дерек. — Никогда не забуду, как нас поймали и сдали твоему отцу.  
  
      — Боже мой, — простонал Стайлз и уронил голову на стол. — Это было ужасно. Меня на две недели посадили под домашний арест, а тебе все сошло с рук. Питер просто посмеялся и сказал, что гордится.  
  
      — Это он про тебя говорил, — Дерек протянул руку к лицу Стайлза и, прихватив диск, внимательно изучил коробочку. — Пополнение моей коллекции?  
  
      — Вполне возможно, — не поднимая головы со стола, ухмыльнулся Стайлз. Дерек вернул усмешку, и они застыли на несколько мгновений, просто глядя друг на друга, пока рядом не откашлялся Айзек. Стайлз резко поднял голову и чуть не упал со стула. Он совсем забыл о присутствии Айзека. — Дерек, ты же помнишь Айзека, — протараторил Стайлз, глядя то на одного, то на другого. В глазах Айзека отразилось понимание.  
  
      — Привет, Дерек, приятно снова тебя видеть, — поприветствовал он. — Рад, что ты смог к нам присоединиться. Стайлз только о тебе и говорит.  
  
      — Правда? — Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза с растерянной улыбкой.  
  
      Буквально почувствовав, как щеки затопил смущенный румянец, Стайлз начал быстро мотать головой из стороны в сторону:  
  
      — Нет, совершенно точно нет. Не-а. Пожалуй, больше всего я говорю о Скотте, Айзека иногда даже начинает подташнивать от разговоров о нем.  
  
      — И все же о Дереке ты говоришь чаще, — опроверг Лейхи. Вот же засранец.  
  
      — Ну, это здорово, — добродушно сказал Дерек. — Я надеюсь, что он говорит обо мне только хорошее. Не хотелось бы, чтобы Стайлз распространял обо мне всякие жуткие сплетни.  
  
      — Поверь, только хорошее, — заверил Айзек, а Стайлзу очень сильно захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
      К счастью его явное смущение удачно скрыл полумрак в помещении. Стайлз попытался пнуть Айзека ногой под столом, но в итоге досталось только стулу.  
  
      Группа играла… отвратительно, и это еще мягко сказано. Уже после двух песен Стайлзу казалось, что из ушей вот-вот потечет кровь. Судя по выражению лица Дерека, он думал примерно то же самое, так что Стайлз наклонился поближе и прокричал:  
  
      — Давай уйдем отсюда?  
  
      Дерек благодарно кивнул, а Стайлз подхватил свой скейт, хлопнул Айзека по плечу и вышел из бара. Вечерний воздух снаружи ощутимо холодил, но отсутствие шума казалось настоящим блаженством.  
  
      — Это было ужасно. — Стайлз заткнул пальцами оба уха в попытке остановить звон.  
  
      Дерек в это время набирал сообщение на своем телефоне.  
  
      — Я пишу Бойду, что дождусь его снаружи. Я обещал подвезти его домой.  
  
      — Круто. — Стайлз вышел на пустынную улицу и уронил на асфальт свой скейт. Он откатился на несколько футов, а затем подпрыгнул в каком-то замысловатом трюке.  
  
      — Ты не обязан ждать вместе со мной, — медленно следуя за ним, сказал Дерек. — Я найду, где переждать, пока Бойд освободится.  
  
      — Мне не трудно, — заверил его Стайлз. — Мы давненько не тусовались вместе. Хочешь есть? Мы могли бы где-нибудь перекусить.  
  
      — Да, было бы круто.  
  
      Стайлз замедлился, пока не оказался вровень с Дереком, они вместе завернули за угол, где еще через квартал находилась круглосуточная закусочная. Когда они зашли внутрь, на столе неподалеку от них Стайлз увидел просто огромный бургер.  
  
      — Чувак, я не настолько голоден.  
  
      — Можем съесть напополам, — непринужденно ответил Дерек.  
  
      — Серьезно?  
  
      — Почему нет? Я уже обедал, так что в одиночку такой огромный бургер не потяну.  
  
      Они заказали себе чизбургер с беконом и большую порцию картошки. Стайлзу становилось немного не по себе от взгляда даже на половину этого бургера.  
  
      — Он больше чем моя голова.  
  
      — Да ладно тебе, не такой уж он и большой, — сказал Дерек и откусил кусок. Его, казалось, совсем не впечатлял лежащий перед ними монстр. — Я и больше видел.  
  
      Стайлз уже хотел что-нибудь ответить, но его взгляд зацепился за морщинки в уголках глаз Дерека, и он просто кинул пакетик с сахаром прямо ему в голову.  
  
      — Идиота кусок. «Я и больше видел». Ну что за придурок, а?  
  
      Дерек рассмеялся, и Стайлз пытался сдержать себя. Но смех у Хейла был жутко заразным.  
  
      — Это лучший бургер из всех, что я когда-либо пробовал.  
  
      — Полностью согласен, — проглотив, кивнул Стайлз. — И картошка здесь тоже просто потрясающая.  
  
      Дерек схватил с тарелки пригоршню картофеля, запихнул в рот и, даже не удосужившись прожевать, с торчащими изо рта кончиками картофельных палочек, заговорил:  
  
      — Вкуснотища.  
  
      — Очаровательно. Теперь я понимаю, почему ты такой популярный, — пошутил Стайлз.  
  
      — Тебя ведь это беспокоит, да? — прожевав, спросил Дерек. — То, что я популярен, а ты — нет.  
  
      — Нет. — Дерек скептически приподнял бровь, и Стайлз вздохнул: — Меня не напрягает твоя популярность, — начал он. — Я искренне радуюсь твоим успехам и даже не особо грущу по поводу собственной непопулярности, если уж говорить начистоту. Как я уже сказал недавно, я счастлив. Просто… — Стайлз закусил губу, гоняя по тарелке кусочек картошки. — Те люди, с которыми ты общаешься, они не очень-то хорошие, понимаешь? В смысле, они меня терпеть не могут. И временами мне… грустно оттого, что мы с тобой уже не тусуемся как раньше, — признался он, подняв голову и встретившись со взглядом Дерека.  
  
      — Я тоже скучаю по тебе, — искренне сказал Дерек, и Стайлз почувствовал, как замерло сердце. — Просто у тебя есть свои друзья, у меня — мои. Мне нравится МакКолл и все такое, но, — Дерек пожал плечами, — это ведь старшая школа, понимаешь?  
  
      — Чувак, кому ты это рассказываешь, — фыркнул Стайлз.  
  
      — Я понимаю, что дружу с придурками, — признал Дерек. — Бойд классный…  
  
      — Да, Бойд мне нравится, — охотно согласился Стайлз.  
  
      — Но Эннис, Эйдан, Джексон. Я знаю, что они те еще подонки. Но, — Дерек пожал плечами, — что я могу поделать? Я просил их оставить тебя и МакКолла в покое, и они вроде как послушались.  
  
      — Спасибо, — огрызнулся Стайлз. Нет, злость не была направлена на Дерека, просто обидно было знать, что Дереку приходилось просить за него.  
  
      — Даже Дженнифер… — Дерек помедлил, осторожно подбирая слова. — Она замечательная, правда, — наконец сказал он и закатил глаза, когда Стайлз скривился. — Я знаю, что ты этого не видишь, но она прекрасная девушка. Забавная, красивая и умная. Да, она иногда бывает настоящей мегерой, но… это ведь старшая школа, верно? — Дерек пожал плечами и бездумно потеребил трубочку в стакане с молочным коктейлем. — Мы частенько ссоримся, — тихо произнес он. — Никто кроме Бойда и Кали об этом не знает, но… не знаю. Она говорит, что я не уделяю ей должного внимания, что я помешан на бейсболе, что мы и пяти минут не можем провести без разговоров о нем. И мне пришлось отменять свидания, потому что я слишком сосредоточился на бейсболе и скатился в оценках. Но, Стайлз, это ведь моя жизнь, понимаешь? В мире нет ничего, что я любил бы больше, и тренер думает, что я мог бы выбиться в профессионалы, если получу эту стипендию… — Дерек поднял взгляд, и Стайлз увидел боль и разочарование в лице напротив. — Это моя жизнь, Стайлз. И у меня есть реальный шанс на достижение своей цели, а ей, кажется, абсолютно все равно.  
  
      Стайлзу пришлось прикусить язык. В голове крутилось столько слов, которые так и рвались наружу, но этот взгляд Дерека заставил его остановиться. Дерек заслуживал большего.  
  
      — Мне не все равно, — сказал Стайлз смущенно, почти шепотом. — Я в курсе, как много это для тебя значит.  
  
      Дерек с момент изучал его взглядом, а затем выдал:  
  
      — Я знаю, что тебе не все равно.  
  
      Несколько минут они ели молча, но поскольку Стайлз не мог долго выдержать тишину, он сказал:  
  
      — Мне жаль, что ты ругаешься с Дженнифер.  
  
      — Она же тебе не нравится.  
  
      — Да, это так, но еще больше мне не нравится, когда ты чувствуешь себя несчастным, — честно ответил Стайлз. Взгляд на лице Дерека понять было сложно, и прежде чем Стайлз успел это сделать, выражение изменилось, и Дерек разом допил остатки своего молочного коктейля.  
  
      Когда официантка принесла счет, Стайлз полез за деньгами, но Дерек быстро схватил чек и достал банковскую карту.  
  
      — Я угощаю.  
  
      — Чувак, я могу за себя заплатить, правда, — заверил его Стайлз, кидая на стол несколько купюр.  
  
      — Забери, — нахмурился Дерек. — Питер постоянно пополняет наши счета, так что у меня денег достаточно. Я знаю, какие гроши ты зарабатываешь на своей работе. Лора продолжала там работать исключительно из-за любви к музыке.  
  
      — Уверен? — предпринял последнюю попытку Стайлз.  
  
      Дерек только лишь отмахнулся, поднялся из-за стола и направился к кассе. Стайлз ощутил в груди прилив тепла. Было что-то успокаивающее в том, с какой легкостью они вновь окунулись в обычную рутину, как ни в чем не бывало, прогуливались по улице и болтали ни о чем. Но от этого Стайлз еще больше начал тосковать по тем вещам, которые никогда не получит, поэтому он задвинул подобные мысли поглубже и просто наслаждался смехом Дерека.  
  
      — Тебе стоит попробовать, — сказал Стайлз, катаясь по тротуару возле бара, и ногой подтолкнул скейт в сторону Дерека. — Ты раньше неплохо катался.  
  
      — Я уже года два этого не делал.  
  
      — Трус.  
  
      — Ты только что назвал меня трусом.  
  
      — Ой, кажется, да. — Стайлз ухмыльнулся и сложил руки на груди. — Считаешь себя слишком крутым для скейтборда? Или просто боишься шлепнуться на задницу?  
  
      — Вот же придурок, — пробубнил Дерек и встал на доску. Немного нетвердо стоя на ногах, он все же оттолкнулся и покатил мимо Стайлза, а поравнявшись с ним, слегка толкнул… отчего потерял равновесие. Дерек замахал руками в разные стороны, и вот доска покатилась вперед, а Хейл, не удержавшись, повалился на спину.  
  
      — Дерек! — завопил Стайлз, тут же кинулся к распластавшемуся на тротуаре парню и упал на колени. — Дерек! Ты меня слышишь? Боже, я убил тебя. Ты мертв. Дерек!  
  
      — Я упал, — простонал тот, — но с ушами у меня все в порядке. Я не оглох.  
  
      — Ты ранен? — Руки Стайлз парили над телом Дерека, не решаясь что-либо предпринять. — Я почти уверен, что при сломанном позвоночнике ты не должен двигаться… _Боже, ты двигаешься!_  
  
      — Я по-прежнему хорошо слышу, — сказал Дерек и рывком принял сидячее положение. Он ощупал плечо и осторожно потер задницу. — Пошел ты к черту, Стилински. Все из-за тебя.  
  
      — С чего вдруг? — возмутился Стайлз. — Это ты, идиот, упал!  
  
      — Вот уж точно идиот, — закряхтел Дерек, поднимаясь на ноги. — Если бы я себе что-нибудь сломал, то не смог бы играть на чемпионате.  
  
      — Блять, — Стайлз с громким криком моментально подскочил на ноги. — Какой же я безответственный, бесчувственный кретин! Это же надо было. Ты из-за меня чуть не похерил все свои шансы на исполнение твоей чертовой мечты тупым падением со скейта! — Стайлз припустил к своей доске, вскочил на нее и покатился прочь.  
  
      — Стайлз, подожди! — послышался голос позади, но Стайлз так разозлился на себя, потому что он должен был подумать об этом, именно он должен был всегда поддерживать Дерека. Так было с тех самых пор, как Дерек поселился по соседству. — Стайлз!  
  
      Дерек догнал его и перегнал, а затем развернулся и побежал уже задом, глядя на Стилински.  
  
      — Остановись, — попросил он, и Стайлз подчинился, хоть и упер взгляд в потрескавшийся асфальт, отказываясь смотреть на Дерека. — Почему ты так распереживался?  
  
      — Лучше спросить, почему ты не переживаешь?  
  
      — А с чего мне переживать?  
  
      — Потому что я чуть не лишил тебя всех шансов.  
  
      — Стайлз, посмотри на меня. — Реакции не последовало, так что Дерек взял его за руку. — Эй, серьезно, посмотри на меня. — Стайлз поднял взгляд и увидел, что Дерек на удивление совсем не сердит. — Я в порядке. Не надо делать из мухи слона. Когда я вставал на скейт, то полностью отдавал себе отчет о возможных рисках. Ты не виноват.  
  
      Стайлз нахмурился:  
  
      — А если бы ты…  
  
      — Но ничего же не произошло, — перебил его Дерек. — Не надо уезжать, если ты этого не хочешь, — он замолчал, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Мне весело, правда, и я бы хотел побыть с тобой, пока Бойд не освободится.  
  
      — Правда? Ты от меня еще не устал?  
  
      — Я никогда от тебя не устаю, — улыбнулся Хейл, и Стайлз невольно улыбнулся в ответ, несмотря на внутреннее беспокойство.  
  
      Стайлз откатился на их прежнее место и лениво исполнял трюки, попутно беседуя с Дереком.  
  
      — Как твоя спина? — спустя некоторое время поинтересовался он.  
  
      — Она-то в порядке. Единственная пострадавшая сторона — это мое самолюбие.  
  
      Стайлз фыркнул и спрыгнул со скейта, прислонив его к бетонной стене.  
  
      — Я думаю, что твое самолюбие не так уж часто страдает, так что сможет потерпеть, — съязвил он, за что получил ощутимый тычок под ребра.  
  
      — Ты замерз? — спросил Дерек, заметив, что Стайлз начал подрагивать. Вместо катания на доске тот сейчас просто сидел и играл в Кенди Краш на своем телефоне, поэтому начал чувствовать на себе всю прелесть холодного вечера.  
  
      — Не все так плохо, — отмахнулся Стайлз, но тут же в очередной раз вздрогнул.  
  
      — Вот, возьми, — Дерек скинул с себя свою куртку-леттерман и протянул ее Стайлзу. Тот удивленно раскрыл рот и какое-то время просто стоял молча.  
  
      — Нет, — наконец выдал он. — Серьезно, все в порядке.  
  
      Дерек закатил глаза и сунул куртку Стайлзу в руки.  
  
      — Возьми, ты весь продрог. У тебя руки гусиной кожей покрылись.  
  
      — Но тогда ведь тебе будет холодно? — глупо спросил Стайлз. Дерек только покачал головой и снова сунул куртку ему в руки. Стайлз не стал сопротивляться и все же надел ее на себя. Она была все еще наполнена теплом от тела Дерека, и Стайлз снова поежился, но на этот раз от ощущения теплой ткани на замерзшей коже.  
  
      — Видишь? Так и знал, что ты замерз, — упрекнул Дерек. Стайлз плотнее укутался в куртку, незаметно опустил подбородок к груди и прикрыл глаза, вдыхая исходящий от ткани запах. Пахло туалетной водой Дерека.  
  
      — Спасибо, — тихо поблагодарил он.  
  
      — Не за что.  
  
      И, несмотря на все события, Стайлз считал, что вечер прошел просто отлично.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Бойд и Эрика наконец-то вышли из клуба, и Дерек повез их домой, Стайлз поехал вместе с ними. Он вернулся домой в пятницу после полуночи, потому что провел весь вечер с Дереком. Он чувствовал себя почти круто.  
  
      Только оказавшись наверху в своей комнате и скинув ботинки, он понял, что до сих пор одет в куртку Дерека. Он глянул в соседнее окно, но там было темно.  
  
      Так что Стайлз завалился на кровать прямо в ней и уснул, ощущая тепло и спокойствие.  
  
  


***

  
  
      — Откуда у тебя леттерман? — спросил Скотт в понедельник утром. Стайлз все выходные собирался отдать куртку Дереку, но того не было дома всю субботу, а воскресенье Стайлз проводил со своим отцом, занимался домашними делами и уроками, так что про куртку совсем забыл и вспомнил лишь вечером, когда заметил ее висящей на спинке рабочего кресла. Дерек, видимо, по ней совершенно не скучал и не предпринимал попыток вернуть себе, так что Стайлз решил вернуть ее в понедельник в школе.  
  
      — Это куртка Дерека, — объяснил Стайлз и запихнул вещь в шкафчик, взамен достав учебник по физике.  
  
      — А откуда у тебя куртка Дерека?  
  
      — Я замерз в пятницу вечером, и он дал мне ее поносить. — Скотт резко остановился и уставился на друга. — Что? — спросил Стайлз.  
  
      — А тебе это не кажется немного странным? — поинтересовался Скотт.  
  
      — Что именно?  
  
      — Он дал тебе поносить свою куртку. — Стайлз на это только непонимающе покачал головой, так что Скотт пояснил: — Чувак, единственный человек, которому я когда-либо давал свою куртку, это Эллисон.  
  
      — Я ее носил! — воскликнул Стайлз.  
  
      — Ты не в счет.  
  
      — Ну спасибо.  
  
      — Ты меня понял, — фыркнул Скотт. — Ты мне как брат, так что нет ничего странного в том, что ты надевал мою куртку. К тому же, это было всего лишь один раз. Мы тогда отдыхали с твоим отцом возле озера, а ты забыл свою худи. Это был не пятничный вечер, и ты не оставлял у себя куртку на все выходные.  
  
      — Это ерунда, — Стайлз с силой захлопнул шкафчик.  
  
      — Это странно.  
  
      — Скотт, просто… отстань, — вздохнул Стайлз. Не хватало еще, чтобы Скотт намекал на такие вещи, о которых он даже думать не хотел.  
  
      Весь день Стилински ждал подходящего случая, чтобы вернуть куртку, но в обычные школьные дни их пути, как правило, не пересекались. Поэтому до конца занятий куртка так и пролежала в его шкафчике.  
  
      Стайлз знал, что между занятиями и тренировкой Дерек обычно тусовался с Дженнифер, частью школьной бейсбольной команды и их девушками. А также Стайлз достаточно часто ходил со Скоттом на тренировку и имел представление о месте популярного сборища — в конце коридора возле английского класса. Так что он, недолго думая, прихватил куртку и отправился прямо туда.  
  
      Дерек стоял спиной к Стайлзу, закинув руку на плечо Дженнифер. Вокруг них собрались Эннис, Бойд, Кали и Эйдан. Эннис заметил его первым.  
  
      — Эй, неудачник, по-моему, ты немного заблудился.  
  
      — Как оригинально, — закатив глаза, протянул Стайлз. — Держу пари, что ты эту фразу весь день обдумывал. Придержал для особого случая?  
  
      Эннис разозлился и сделал шаг к нему, но Кали положила руку ему на плечо. После этого обернулись Дерек и Дженнифер. Дерек улыбнулся, хотя явно не ожидал его увидеть, а Дженнифер сморщилась, глядя на него, словно на противное вонючее насекомое. Стайлз принимал утром душ и точно знал, что ничем не вонял.  
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь? — поинтересовался Дерек.  
  
      — Стен, рада тебя видеть, — слащаво произнесла Дженнифер, сверкнув насквозь фальшивой улыбкой.  
  
      — Стайлз, вообще-то, хотя неудивительно, что ты перепутала. Ведь «Стайлз» так трудно запомнить.  
  
      Дженнифер сощурилась, а Дерек недовольно вздохнул.  
  
      — Стайлз, — сказал он тем голосом, в котором Стайлз расслышал что-то похожее на интонацию «Стайлз-ходячая-проблема-почему-я-до-сих-пор-с-ним-разговариваю».  
  
      — Вот, — Стайлз смущенно протянул Дереку куртку. Это казалось такой легкой задачей: найти Дерека, вернуть куртку и уйти домой. Но сейчас он чувствовал себя странно, и, скорее всего, нужно было просто отдать эту несчастную куртку Питеру, поскольку остаться наедине с крипи-дядюшкой в кимоно было бы менее неловко.  
  
      — Это _твоя куртка_? — воскликнула Дженнифер. — Что у него делает твоя куртка?  
  
      — Я дал ее ему в пятницу вечером. Совсем забыл, — Дерек улыбнулся. — Спасибо.  
  
      — Без проблем, — улыбнулся в ответ Стайлз. Он уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, но был остановлен кем-то явно сильнее себя и припечатан спиной в дверь шкафчика. Боль прострелила плечо, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с уязвленным самолюбием.  
  
      Выше него нарисовалось лицо Энниса с явной угрозой во взгляде.  
  
      — Куда собрался, Ста-айлз? — спросил он, растягивая имя на два слога.  
  
      — Эннис, — низким голосом предостерег его Дерек.  
  
      — Не парься, Хейл, мы просто немного побеседуем с твоим другом. Так ведь, _Стайлз_? — Эннис жесткой хваткой вжал Стилински в шкафчик, и как бы тот не брыкался, выбраться у него не получалось. — Я хочу получше узнать твоего приятеля, Хейл. Ты такой же, как Махилани, я прав, Стайлзони?  
  
      — Стилински, — пробормотал Стайлз. Его сердце с дикой скоростью билось о грудную клетку от смеси страха и жуткого смущения. А еще какой-то крошечной (огромной) его части было обидно, что Дерек просто _стоял в стороне_.  
  
      — Ух ты, как забавно. Ты реально считаешь, что мне есть дело до твоего имени.  
  
      — Серьезно, Эннис, остынь, — снова попытался вмешаться Дерек.  
  
      — А ты думал, что Хейл будет защищать тебя? Видишь ли, — Эннис наклонился ближе и понизил голос, — ты всего лишь пустое место. Я делю сейчас с тобой один коридор, а мне от этого блевать хочется. — Эннис плюнул и комок слизи приземлился прямо на скулу Стайлза. От ощущения скатывающегося по коже плевка, унижение и отвращение смешались внутри в одно бурлящее месиво.  
  
      Вдруг Эннис исчез, и перед глазами появилась спина Дерека, вставшего между ними двумя.  
  
      — Твою мать, да что с тобой такое? — отпихнув Энниса, закричал Дерек. — Совсем свихнулся?  
  
      — Только потому, что у тебя стоит на какого-то ботаника, не означает, что то же самое можно сказать обо всех нас, — на этот раз Эннис сам отпихнул Дерека, и Кали с Дженнифер пронзительно завопили, пытаясь расцепить парней. Стайлз просто застыл на месте, наблюдая за этой сценой и ощущая, как мерзкий комок скатился уже до подбородка.  
  
      Внезапно на его руке оказалась чья-то ладонь, и Стайлз отскочил. Но это был всего лишь Бойд, который увел его от остальной группы и достал салфетку из рюкзака.  
  
      — Спасибо, — поблагодарил Стайлз и с отвращением протер лицо. Бойд кивнул и хмуро оглянулся на оставшуюся компанию.  
  
      Стайлз собрал все те крохи собственного достоинства, что еще остались, и ушел. Внутри все кипело и бурлило от эмоций, но он старался держать себя в руках, потому что не ручался за то, что в итоге выйдет — слезы или мордобой.  
  
      — Стайлз!  
  
      Он не остановился. Единственное, что он сейчас мог сделать: просто идти вперед подальше от всего и от всех.  
  
      — Эй, — поравнявшись с ним, вновь позвал Дерек. — Прости за…  
  
      — Не надо, — осадил его Стайлз.  
  
      — Но я…  
  
      Стайлз резко обернулся и впился взглядом в Дерека. Все, что он так старательно пытался удержать, все те бурные эмоции сейчас буквально взрывались внутри.  
  
      — Даже не смей извиняться или защищать этот кусок дерьма, — закипел он. — Я никогда не думал… ты должен был… просто нет. — Стайлз покачал головой, в уголках его глаз собрались слезы от смущения, злости и горького разочарования. — Я думал, что ты мой друг.  
  
      Дерек помрачнел, на лице отразилась неподдельная боль и растерянность, но этого было недостаточно. Не в этот раз.  
  
      — Стайлз, я…  
  
      — Не надо, — повторил Стилински и обернулся. — Не трать понапрасну слова на пустое место вроде меня.  
  
  
**__________________________**  
  
* Fastball (Фастбол) — наиболее распространённая прямая подача. Этой разновидностью подач должен владеть (и владеет) каждый питчер. Техника броска заключается в придании мячу максимальной скорости.  
** Бэттер — игрок нападения с битой. Находится у «дома» (с левой или с правой стороны — как ему удобнее) перед кетчером.

 

***

 

По понедельникам после занятий Стайлз обычно сидел вместе с Лидией и наблюдал за тренировкой бейсбольной команды. Но после всего только что произошедшего он туда ни за что не пойдет. Вместо этого он прихватил свой рюкзак, скейтборд, и, забившись под трибуну возле поля для лакросса, спрятался от всего остального мира.  
  
      Несколько минут глаза щипало от слез, но в итоге Стайлз понял, что такой тупой качок, как Эннис, этого не стоит. Впрочем, он прекрасно знал, что настоящей причиной слез был вовсе не Эннис.  
  
      Хотя чего он, собственно, ожидал? Да, они вместе с Хейлом тусовались в пятницу вечером, но Эннис, Дженнифер и остальные по-прежнему были его _друзьями_. А Стайлз просто напридумывал себе лишнего.  
  
      Он сидел, гоняя ногой скейт взад-вперед, когда под трибуну нырнул кто-то еще. Это оказался Скотт, а вместе с ним Эллисон, Лидия, Кира и Кора.  
  
      — Чувак, что ты здесь делаешь? — поинтересовался Скотт и плюхнулся на траву рядом с другом.  
  
      — Это вы что здесь делаете? — задал встречный вопрос Стайлз, поочередно глядя на каждого из них. — Как вы вообще меня нашли?  
  
      — Это все Кора, — улыбнувшись подруге, гордо сообщила Кира. — После того, как Дерек сломал деревянную биту и запустил алюминиевую через все поле, Кора поняла, что что-то явно не так.  
  
      — Порча имущества была первой подсказкой, — протянула Кора. — Потом мне бросилось в глаза твое отсутствие, — ее губы чуть растянулись в ухмылке. — И то, что Дерек с хмурым видом не прекращая смотрел на трибуну, стало еще одной громадной гребаной подсказкой.  
  
      — Уходите отсюда, — сказал Стайлз, сложив руки на груди.  
  
      — Стайлз, _я под трибуной_! — Лидия опустилась на кардиган Киры, словно боялась, что коснись она травы, та ее обожжет. — Тут отвратительно, а это платье стоит больше твоего джипа, так что прекрати изображать из себя невесть что и рассказывай.  
  
      Стайлз оставил ее слова без ответа и повернулся к Скотту:  
  
      — А разве ты не должен быть на тренировке?  
  
      — Я на нее забил, — пожал плечами Скотт.  
  
      — Но… чемпионат.  
  
      Скотта, казалось, обидела одна только мысль друга, что что-то вроде чемпионата могло быть важнее него. У Стайлза это вызвало улыбку, несмотря на предыдущие события. На самом деле, от взгляда на собравшуюся под трибуной компанию — на Скотта и Эллисон рядом с ним, на Кору и Киру чуть в стороне, и Лидию, царственно восседающую на кардигане — на душе становилось чуточку легче.  
  
      — Мне нет дела до чемпионата, — заявил Скотт. — В смысле, дело есть, конечно, но старшеклассники займут сегодня большую часть игрового времени, так что никому не будет дела до меня. — Он улыбнулся, а Стайлзу подумалось, что Скотт определенно заслуживает награду за звание «Лучшего друга в истории человечества».  
  
      — И все же, что натворил мой брат? — вклинилась Кора. Ее вид напоминал что-то среднее, между скукой и злостью. Впрочем, по мнению Стайлза, для нее это был стандартный режим.  
  
      — С чего ты решила, что тут замешан Дерек? — поинтересовался Стайлз.  
  
      — Хм, ты разве не слышал ту часть, где Дерек сломал биту? — Кора опустила подбородок и посмотрела на него, как на первостатейного идиота.  
  
      — Стайлз, дорогой мой, в этом мире существует только один человек, способный загнать тебя под трибуну, — заметила Лидия. — И этот человек — Дерек Хейл.  
  
      Почувствовав, как полыхнули щеки, Стайлз отвел взгляд в ту сторону, где сквозь трибуну виднелось поле.  
  
      — Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
  
      — Речь идет о твоей влюбленности в Дерека, — заявила Кира. Все собравшиеся кинули на нее укоризненный взгляд, и ее плечи вмиг опустились. — А это было тайной, да? Просто мне показалось, что это общеизвестно, раз уж даже я знаю.  
  
      Стайлз со стоном несколько раз побился затылком о перекладину.  
  
      — Это просто ужас какой-то. Сегодня был самый отвратительный день за все мои школьные годы. Эннис плюнул мне в лицо. _Плюнул в мое чертово лицо!_ Прямо посреди коридора. Прямо при Дереке, Дженнифер и Кали.  
  
      — Ненавижу этого парня, — заворчал Скотт.  
  
      — А что при этом делал мой брат? — закипая от злости, поинтересовалась Кора.  
  
      — Он оттолкнул от меня Энниса, но… — Стайлз покачал головой. — Что еще от него ожидать? Эннис его друг.  
  
      — Гребаный Дерек! — Кора все же взорвалась и пулей выскочила из-под трибуны.  
  
      — Кора! — крикнул ей вдогонку Стайлз. — Вашу мать.  
  
      — Я догоню ее. — Кира ободряюще улыбнулась Стайлзу и выскочила вслед за подругой. Стайлз только прислонился к нагретому за день металлу и глубоко вздохнул.  
  
      — Просто забудь, — посоветовала Лидия.  
  
      — Тебе легко говорить, — проворчал Стайлз. — Тебе не приходилось стирать плевки со своего лица.  
  
      Лидия резко схватила свою сумку и начала рыться среди вещей, сопровождая свои действия злым шипением:  
  
      — Когда я стану королевой бала, все это будет уже неважно. Если потребуется, я сама приглашу тебя на выпускной, а Джексон пусть идет ко всем чертям, — сказала она, продолжая выискивать что-то в сумке. — Вот они! — Лидия выудила упаковку влажных салфеток для снятия макияжа и протянула их Стайлзу. — Возьми, протри лицо.  
  
      — Спасибо, — поблагодарил он.  
  
      — Дерек такой придурок, — гневно глядя на подбородок Стайлза, сказал Скотт. — Ему изначально не стоило водить дружбу с этим мудаком.  
  
      — Но он, по крайней мере, заступился, — нахмурился Стайлз и глубоко вздохнул. — Хотя мне от этого не легче.  
  
  


***

  
  
      В тот вечер Стайлз проигнорировал пять сообщений от Хейла. Он старался не смотреть в окно каждые пять минут, но это было сложно. Однажды взглянув туда, он увидел увлеченный спор Дерека с его младшей сестрой, и, учитывая то состояние, в котором Кора выскочила из-под трибуны, предмет спора сомнений не вызывал. И это заставило Стайлза почувствовать некоторое удовлетворение.  
  
      А на следующий день, пока Стайлз болтал за обедом с Эллисон, Скоттом и Кирой, кто-то занял один из пустующих стульев за столом. Он даже потер глаза и взглянул еще раз, потому что этим человеком оказался Бойд.  
  
      — Скажи Дереку, что я не приму сообщение через его лучшего друга, но попытка неплохая, — закатив глаза, сообщил Стайлз.  
  
      — Я здесь не ради Дерека. — Бойд достал из лежащего на полу рюкзака бумажный пакетик с обедом. Стайлз подождал немного, но продолжения не последовало. Парень просто молча начал есть свой сэндвич с джемом и ореховой пастой.  
  
      — Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? — не выдержал Стайлз, а получив тычок локтем от Эллисон, засопел и добавил: — Нет, мы, конечно же, очень рады, что ты решил к нам присоединиться, тем более что мест свободных предостаточно, но… — Стайлз оглянулся через плечо и посмотрел в центр зала, где обычно обедали «популярные». Он без труда нашел Дерека и Дженнифер, а также Лидию и Джексона за соседним от них столиком. Обычное место Бойда рядом с Хейлом пустовало.  
  
      — Я лучше буду сидеть здесь. — Бойд закинул в рот пригоршню чипсов и одарил Стайлза сдержанной улыбкой.  
  
      Стайлз не знал, что и думать по поводу смены Бойдом обеденного стола, но этот здоровяк ему нравился, так что он не возражал против его компании. Чуть позже Стайлз вновь оглянулся в сторону «популярных» столов, и обнаружил, что Дерек смотрит прямо на него. Они смотрели друг на друга немного дольше, чем, возможно, следовало бы, пока Стайлз все же не отвел взгляд.  
  
  


***

  
  
      — Это намного злее того, что ты обычно слушаешь. — В магазин зашла Эрика в обтягивающей футболке, коротко обрезанных джинсах и высоких кроссовках. Огромный пузырь из жвачки лишь завершал образ. — Обычно это какая-нибудь хипстерская фигня из идиотского блога.  
  
      — Какая ирония, — подколол ее Стайлз.  
  
      — Итак, солнышко, что случилось на этот раз? — Эрика обогнула его, зашла за стойку и облокотилась на прилавок. Стайлз на мгновение отвлекся на вид ее груди в вырезе футболки, но девушку это только позабавило.  
  
      — Ничего, — наконец ответил он.  
  
      — Врешь. Такой злостный панк не в твоем стиле, так что, по-моему, тут кто-то просто нагоняет лишнюю тоску. Выкладывай, Стилински. Готова тебя выслушать, и, несмотря на распространенное мнение, я в этом довольно сильна.  
  
      — О, я не сомневаюсь, — пошутил Стайлз. Эрика выгнула бровь, и он поневоле улыбнулся, закатив глаза. — Да просто хрень всякая. Придурки, влюбленности, типа того, знаешь?  
  
      На удивление Стайлза, Эрика закинула руку ему на плечо, а Айзек вдруг пристроился с другого бока, и он оказался зажат между ними. Она поцеловала его в щеку.  
  
      — Слушай, во-первых, старшая школа — это глупо. Социальная иерархия — чертовски глупо, а любой, кто следует ей или расстраивается по этому поводу, просто идиот. — Эрика смерила его укоризненным взглядом. — Да, я сейчас говорю о тебе, — она надула очередной пузырь из жвачки, и Стайлз лопнул его пальцем. — Во-вторых, ты горяч, в своем нердо-гиковском стиле. Я бы с удовольствием с тобой замутила, да и Айзек тоже. — Стайлз широко раскрыл рот от удивления и перевел взгляд с нее на Лейхи, но тот лишь кивнул в знак согласия. — И я знаю, что мы оба — горячие ребята, так что, если какой-то тупой старшеклассник считает, что твоя задница не достойна шлепка, он не заслуживает твоего времени.  
  
      Стайлз продолжал потерянно переводить взгляд то на нее, то на Айзека. В результате ему удалось выдавить:  
  
      — Ну, это было ужасно мило.  
  
      — Прекрати хандрить, — серьезно заявила девушка. — Как бы я не любила Runaways, твое настроение меня обламывает.  
  
      Она надула пузырь прямо ему в лицо и пошла к проигрывателю, сменив запись на что-то с электронным битом, чтобы пританцовывать, подметая пол. Стайлз просто покачал головой, наблюдая за ней.  
  
      — Эй, — позвал Айзек, и, честно говоря, Стайлз совсем забыл о его присутствии. — Знаешь, она права.  
  
      — Ты о чем?  
  
      — Если ты когда-нибудь поймешь, что Дерек Хейл не единственный парень на планете, дай мне знать, – тяжело вздохнул Айзек, но затем растянул губы в ухмылке и исчез за задней дверью.  
  
      И… да, Стайлз такого совсем не ожидал.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Пятничный вечер полностью принадлежал отцу, поскольку у того был редкий свободный вечер дома. Папа только пришел домой после смены и сразу направился в душ, а Стайлз доделывал домашнее задание, чтобы не тратить на него время в выходные. Вдруг что-то стукнулось в окно. Он подпрыгнул от неожиданности и оглянулся в сторону шума, увидев там Дерека с табличкой в руках. Стилински нахмурился, подходя ближе, и в больших каракулях Дерека распознал:  
  
       _«ПОГОВОРИ СО МНОЙ»_.  
  
      Стайлз подхватил белую доску, написал: _«Не о чем говорить»_ , и как можно безразличнее перевернул ее текстом к окну.  
  
      Дерек нахмурился, сведя брови на переносице, предплечьем стер предыдущие слова и написал новые: _«Ты злишься на меня. Нам нужно поговорить. Пожалуйста?»_.  
  
       _«Мне не на что злиться. Ты мне ничего не должен»_.  
  
      По мере прочтения брови Дерека практически срослись в одну линию, но Стайлз не стал дожидаться нового сообщения, откинул свою доску на пол и вышел из комнаты.  
  
      Стайлз находился на кухне, измельчая томаты для своего восхитительного домашнего безопасного для сердца фахитас, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Он вытер с рук томатный сок, направился к двери, и, открыв ее, сильно удивился.  
  
      — Прежде, чем ты захлопнешь дверь у меня перед носом, — Дерек положил руку на дверь, удерживая на месте. — Я знаю, что ты злишься на меня, так что даже не отрицай, но дядя Питер опять разгуливает в своем кимоно, жжёт благовония, а еда на столе вся сырая, и я сейчас не говорю о суши или стейке с кровью. А еще у нас в доме находится женщина, и я просто не хочу знать, — Хейл неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, и Стайлз вздохнул. Он не мог просто отказать парню и прогнать его обратно к крипи-дядюшке, так что отступил в сторону и позволил Дереку зайти.  
  
      Уже находясь внутри за закрытой дверью, Дерек со скромной улыбкой сказал:  
  
      — Спасибо.  
  
      — Не за что. — Ему не впервой спасать Дерека в своем доме от странностей Питера. В то первое лето Хейл сбегал к нему несколько раз в неделю. Это была одна из причин, почему они стали такими хорошими друзьями, но вот уже долгое время Дерек не выбирал для пряток дом Стилински. Прекрасно зная, как по-детски это прозвучит, Стайлз с сарказмом заметил: — Хотя, я думал, что в пятницу вечером ты предпочтешь Дженнифер или одного из своих друзей.  
  
      — А, ну да. — Дерек проследовал за Стайлзом на кухню. — Видишь ли, у нас с ней сейчас не все гладко.  
  
      — С чего бы? — Стайлз снова взялся за приготовление фахитас, а когда Дерек уселся за стол, протянул ему лук для нарезки. Эй, он же имеет право на мелкие подлости, верно?  
  
      — Слушай, — начал Дерек, — я должен перед тобой извиниться.  
  
      Стайлз вздохнул и оперся на столешницу, взглянув на Хейла.  
  
      — И я тоже должен перед тобой извиниться.  
  
      — Нет, что ты. — Дерек нахмурился. — То, что сделал Эннис…  
  
      — Ты в этом не виноват, — перебил его Стайлз. — Ты не должен оберегать меня от всяких уродов. Ты не мой герой.  
  
      — Я должен был сломать ему нос.  
  
      — Тебе Кора головомойку устроила? — Стайлз насмешливо фыркнул.  
  
      — Да, — признался Дерек, — но я и без Коры это понимаю.  
  
      — Слушай, ты дружишь с теми ребятами, я это знаю. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что они все придурки, и это я тоже знаю. Да, все это школьная херня, и мы с тобой не такие уж друзья, чтобы я ожидал твоей защиты…  
  
      — Ты не прав, — перебил Дерек. — Мы с тобой друзья.  
  
      — Не совсем, — грустно сказал Стайлз. — Мы близко дружили всего одно лето пару лет назад. И это здорово, правда. У меня есть Скотт, у тебя — Бойд и бейсбольная команда, такова жизнь. Это не значит, что мы вдруг стали чужими друг другу или что-то вроде того.  
  
      — Все равно подобного не должно было случиться, — Дерек выглядел по-настоящему обеспокоенным. — Нельзя было позволять Эннису так с тобой обращаться.  
  
      — Что есть, то есть, чувак, — сказал Стайлз. Они не сводили взгляд друг с друга несколько долгих моментов, но затем он кивнул со словами: — Ну что, мы закончили разбор полетов?  
  
      — А мы по-прежнему друзья? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Дерек. Он был явно растерян.  
  
      — Да, между нами ничего не изменилось, — пожал плечами Стайлз. Он сказал это во всех возможных смыслах. То, что Дерек пришел к нему, не означало, что они разом отменили социальную иерархию. Стайлз просто не умел долго сердиться на Дерека.  
  
      Спустившись вниз, шериф сильно удивился, обнаружив в своем доме Хейла. Тот как раз вытаскивал из духовки разогретые тортильи. Он с улыбкой пересек кухню и хлопнул парня по плечу.  
  
      — Привет, Дерек! Давненько не виделись. Как дела?  
  
      — Отлично, сэр, — ответил Дерек и, обжегшись, подул на пальцы.  
  
      — А семья как?  
  
      — С ними тоже все хорошо.  
  
      Шериф кивнул, а Стайлз указал на стопку тарелок.  
  
      — Пап, поможешь накрыть на стол?  
  
      — Без проблем.  
  
      Шериф расставил тарелки и чашки со всем тем, что парни уже успели приготовить, а Стайлз заканчивал обжаривать перцы и лук, пока Дерек раскладывал на столе тортильи и мясо. Когда они все уселись за стол, шериф смерил еду оценивающим взглядом.  
  
      — Выглядит неплохо, — заключил он, а затем с подозрением уставился на мясо в чаше. — И ты точно уверен, что мне это можно?  
  
      — Ага, — кивнул Стайлз. — Здоровая еда, но при этом вкусная. — Он перевел взгляд на Дерека. — Папа думает, что здоровая еда не может быть вкусной. А я постоянно повторяю, что для этого и нужен интернет. Там можно найти целую кучу вкусных и безвредных для сердца рецептов.  
  
      Дерек рассмеялся, а вот шериф нахмурился.  
  
      — Я и половины его слов не понимаю, когда он начинает рассуждать о транс-жирах, полезных углеводах и тому подобном. — Он зачерпнул ложкой фасоль и положил на тортилью. — Понятия не имею, как буду жить, когда он уедет в колледж.  
  
      — Па-ап, — буркнул вмиг покрасневший Стайлз. — Прекрати меня позорить.  
  
      — Брось, это же всего лишь Дерек, — сказал папа, словно только вчера этот парень совершал почти ежедневные набеги на их холодильник.  
  
      — По крайней мере, все это приготовлено. Не то, что у меня дома, — сказал Дерек и вздрогнул, а Стайлз засмеялся.  
  
      — Так, — чуть позже начал шериф, — Стайлз рассказал мне, что с тобой связывались рекрутеры из нескольких колледжей.  
  
      — Правда? — Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза так, будто бы одна только мысль об этом доставляла ему невероятное удовольствие, а затем вновь повернулся к шерифу. — Да, это так. Несколько колледжей с восточного побережья и среднего запада, и парочка местных. Мне бы очень хотелось учиться в Ирвайне, чтобы не уезжать очень далеко.  
  
      — Разумно, — закивал шериф. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы Стайлз учился поближе к дому.  
  
      — Папа, давай не будем. Я много куда собираюсь подавать документы, в том числе и в Калифорнии. Еще не время для расстройства. Прибереги его на тот случай, если я окажусь в Нью-Йорке, — Стайлз одарил отца широкой улыбкой.  
  
      — Не знал, что ты хотел уехать, — нахмурился Дерек. — Будет странно, окажись ты на другом конце страны.  
  
      — Просто я думал, что учеба в колледже — самое время, чтобы заняться чем-то новым и некоторое время пожить где-нибудь совершенно в другом месте, — пожал плечами Стайлз.  
  
      — Просто если ты уедешь так далеко, что я не смогу видеть тебя хотя бы в выходные, это будет ужасно.  
  
      Стайлз удивился словам Дерека, а еще заметил, как странно на них обоих поглядывал папа, но не заострил на этом внимание. Его полностью захватила мысль, что Дереку будет его не хватать.  
  
  


***

  
  
      После ужина Дерек помог Стайлзу и его отцу убрать со стола, а затем они все вместе уселись на диван смотреть канал «Спорт». Шериф с Дереком завели долгий спор по поводу бейсбольных команд нынешнего сезона, но Стайлза это не волновало, пока речь не заходила об его излюбленных «Метс», так что он просто свернулся рядышком и копался в телефоне. Парень был доволен и счастлив. Он радовался тому, что Дерек пришел и заставил их помириться, поскольку сам был слишком упрям, чтобы сделать что-то подобное. Он бы просто позволил Хейлу окончить школу и уехать в колледж, так с ним и не поговорив. Потому что Стайлз — идиот.  
  
      Когда шериф отправился спать, Стайлз и Дерек остались сидеть на диване, смотря какую-то комедию.  
  
      — Спасибо, что не прогнал меня, — спустя некоторое время произнес Дерек. — Я знаю, что ты злился на меня.  
  
      — С чего ты так решил? — попытался отшутиться Стайлз.  
  
      Дерек улыбнулся, но затем вмиг погрустнел.  
  
      — Дженнифер злится на меня.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — В общем, я послал Энниса нахер, и с тех пор мы с ним не разговаривали, а Дженнифер с Кали лучшие подруги, так что… — Дерек замолк и с силой провел рукой по лицу. — Стайлз, это все такой идиотизм. Как меня угораздило так влипнуть?  
  
      — Ой, смотри-ка, мои рубиновые туфельки мне слишком жмут, — с сарказмом произнес Стайлз.  
  
      — Да пошел ты.  
  
      — Дерек, ты серьезно? Ты популярный, встречаешься с горячей девчонкой, и у тебя все идет как по маслу. Забудь ты про Энниса. И если уж честно, забудь про Дженнифер, если она будет себя так вести.  
  
      — Почему все так сложно? — Дерек откинулся на спинку дивана. — Мы ведь старшеклассники и, по идее, должны веселиться.  
  
      — Так веселись.  
  
      — Ну да, — Дерек встал, потянулся и зевнул. — Мне пора.  
  
      — Ладно.  
  
      — Спасибо, что позволил остаться на ужин, — сказал он, пока Стайлз провожал его до двери. — Я тебе очень благодарен.  
  
      — Чувак, двери для тебя всегда открыты.  
  
      Дерек вышел на крыльцо и обернулся. Казалось, он хотел сказать еще что-то, но вместо этого он улыбнулся на прощание и направился к себе.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Следующим утром Стайлз вместе с Айзеком занялся наведением порядка в компакт-дисках. Лейхи постоянно ворчал, а вот Стайлз находил это занятие интересным. Можете назвать его чудаком, но раскладывание вещей по своим местам было для него своего рода терапией.  
  
      Примерно посередине рабочего дня его телефон завибрировал сообщением от Дерека.  
  
       _«Не хочешь сходить сегодня в парк и помочь мне с тренировкой?»_  
  
      Стайлз постарался спрятать улыбку, печатая ответ: _«Я на работе. Давай после?»_  
  
       _«Встретимся в парке. Я прихвачу тебе перчатку»_  
  
      Получив сообщение, Стайлз с широкой улыбкой вернулся в отдел хард-рока.  
  
      — Дай-ка угадаю, с кем ты там переписываешься, — рядом раздался голос Айзека.  
  
      — Заткнись, ты просто ревнуешь, потому что не можешь получить себе это шикарное тело. — Стайлз провел рукой по своему торсу.  
  
      — Да, ревную дальше некуда, — закатил глаза парень и кинул в голову Стайлза фигурку анимешного персонажа. С этого началась настоящая полномасштабная война, и, вернувшись со своего перерыва, Эрика обнаружила пол, сплошь заваленный игрушками, календарями и прочим небьющимся товаром.  
  
      — Я не собираюсь тут убираться! — заявила она. — А давайте вы двое уединитесь в кладовке, отдрочите друг другу и покончите, наконец, со всем этим. Дебильный детский сад какой-то!  
  
      Стайлз принялся за уборку с пунцовым от смущения лицом. Дело в том, что он не раз задумывался об отношениях с Айзеком или Эрикой. Они оба были чертовски горячими и нравились Стайлзу очень сильно. И после тех слов Айзека в прошлую смену он, конечно же, всю ночь промучился от размышлений, каково было бы встречаться с ним. Айзек потрясающий, горячий, забавный, и с великолепным вкусом в музыке (и шарфах). Но… Айзек — не Дерек. И Стайлзу искренне хотелось бы просто взять и позволить себе влюбиться в кого-то такого же классного, как этот парень, но он этого не мог, пока рядом был Хейл.  
  
      А с извечными многозначительными комментариями Эрики легче не становилось. Ведь Стайлз по-прежнему оставался семнадцатилетним подростком, и слепым не был. Просто глупым, видимо.  
  
      После работы Стайлз направился прямиком в парк. Камаро стояла отдаленно, на самом краю возле деревьев. Это было любимым местом Дерека.  
  
      Стайлз вышел на поле, где Дерек установил машину для подач. Парень стоял боком, а когда машина в очередной раз выстрелила, он замахнулся, и отбитый мяч улетел куда-то влево.  
  
      — Круто.  
  
      — Дерьмово, — прорычал Дерек и замахнулся на новую подачу, отправив мяч за линию фола. Стайлз наблюдал за ним все то время, пока он отбивал подачу за подачей. С каждым мячом он расстраивался все больше и больше, а последние три подачи и вовсе оказались в зоне страйка.  
  
      — Ты в ауте!  
  
      Дерек снял шлем и, зло глядя на Стайлза, кинул его на землю.  
  
      — Спасибо, Кэп.  
  
      — Ух ты, очень остроумно, честно.  
  
      Дерек сжал биту, как будто размышлял, а не потренироваться ли на голове друга, но Стайлз все равно направился к нему.  
  
      — У тебя какое-то фоловое настроение.  
  
      Дерек обдумывал эту фразу примерно с минуту, а затем застонал и закатил глаза.  
  
      — Идиот.  
  
      — Эй, тебе нравится, когда я рядом. А иначе с чего бы тебе умолять меня помочь тебе с тренировкой в субботу?  
  
      — Я не умолял.  
  
      — Да ты практически на коленях стоял, и… — Стайлз резко замолк, потому что _омойбог, неужели он это только что сказал?_ И если учесть покрасневшие щеки и широко распахнутые глаза Хейла, то да, он это действительно сделал. — Не в том смысле. Я просто хотел сказать… да бля. Все, затыкаюсь.  
  
      Дерек тихо засмеялся, и какая-то часть напряжения и недовольства покинула его тело. Стайлз воспринял это как победу.  
  
      — Так что от меня требуется? — Стайлз наклонился за старой перчаткой Дерека, которую он начал считать своей в то самое лето, после которого Хейл обзавелся новыми друзьями, а он сам так и остался одиноким мальчишкой, и натянул ее на руку. Перчатка оказалась тесноватой, так что он размял пальцы и несколько раз ударил сжатым кулаком по ладони, чтобы немного ее растянуть. Стайлз помогал Дереку с тренировками последние несколько лет, в основном в межсезонье, по выходным или когда обоим было скучно летом. Но перчатку он не надевал с начала прошлого лета, почти год назад. Приятно было надеть ее вновь.  
  
      — Ну, для разогрева потренируемся с подачей. — Дерек натянул свою собственную перчатку и подхватил один из разбросанных по полю мячей. — Потом можешь помочь мне с филдингом**.  
  
      Они кидали друг другу мячи, но Стайлзу явно не хватало практики. Он утешал себя мыслью, что беготня Дерека за мячом после каждой неприцельной подачи — отличная тренировка.  
  
      Спустя примерно пятнадцать минут Стайлз уже тяжело дышал, а Дерек едва запыхался, даже несмотря на постоянную беготню.  
  
      — Тебе нужно больше заниматься, — произнес Хейл и кинул мяч обратно.  
  
      — Я занимаюсь! Например, все время катаюсь на доске, — парировал Стайлз, вновь кинул мяч и покрутил рукой, разгоняя нарастающую боль. — Хотя я, наверное, недостаточно использую руки, если не считать… ну, ты понял. — Он сжал ладонь в кулак и изобразил дрочку. Дерек закатил глаза, кинул в него мяч с удвоенной силой, отчего поймавшую его руку прострелило болью. — Ай! — Стайлз с громким воплем скинул перчатку и затряс кистью. — Отлично, никакого онанистского юмора.  
  
      — Соберись, — гаркнул Дерек. Он подбежал к боковой линии, сняв перчатку, подсунул ее под мышку и схватил биту, а затем вернулся и протянул ее Стилински.  
  
      — И что мне с этим делать? — Стайлз с опаской оглядел протягиваемый предмет.  
  
      Дерек снова закатил глаза и ткнул Стайлза битой в грудь.  
  
      — Я сейчас перезаряжу машину, а ты будешь отбивать мячи, чтобы я попрактиковался в филдинге.  
  
      — Невероятно плохая идея. Не уверен, каково будет моему лицу после встречи с мячами.  
  
      — Думаю, что тебе понравится, — сказал Дерек и припустил к питчерской горке.  
  
      Стайлз не сразу понял, но когда до него дошло, он закричал:  
  
      — Дерек Хейл! Ты только что отпустил гейскую шуточку? — Дерек обернулся и засиял улыбкой, а Стайлз рассмеялся. — И ты посмел критиковать мою шутку про дрочку? — Дерек буквально сиял, он выглядел настолько счастливым и расслабленным, что Стайлзу на мгновение стало трудно дышать. Ему не было дела до того, почему Дерек так выглядит, но он должен был выглядеть так всегда. — Засранец.  
  
      — Готов? — позвал Хейл. Стайлз покрепче сжал биту в руках, сделал глубокий вдох и кивнул. Дерек нажал кнопку на машине и побежал в сторону второй базы, по пути надевая перчатку.  
  
      В тот момент, когда машина выстрелила первым мячом, Стайлз пронзительно закричал и отбежал в сторону, подальше от опасности.  
  
      — Что это было? — сквозь хохот прокричал Дерек.  
  
      — Я запаниковал! — Стайлз едва мог дышать, сердце бешено колотилось в груди от недавней смертельной опасности. — Я, конечно, понимаю, что это лицо не такое совершенное, как твое, но я бы предпочел сохранить его в целости. — Машина вновь выстрелила, и на этот раз у него гораздо лучше получилось сдержать крик. Он был уверен, что тот мяч летел раз в десять быстрее и прямо в него. — Ты моей смерти хочешь?  
  
      — Стайлз, пожалуйста! Это очень важно! — Дерек смотрел на него так серьезно, что Стайлзу пришлось пересилить себя. После того как еще один мяч, вылетев из машины, врезался в ограждение, он вернулся на место. Ладони вспотели, а колени подкашивались от нервозности, но Дерек занимался этим постоянно. Так что делай, как десятилетки. В этой машине нет ничего опасного, не-а, ничегошеньки.  
  
      Когда вылетел следующий мяч, Стайлз замахнулся и… застонал, потому что промазал.  
  
      — На этот раз ты хотя бы остался на месте, — ободряюще крикнул Дерек. Стайлз отмахнулся.  
  
      Следующий мяч все же коснулся биты, но улетел за линию фола. Еще один приземлился на газон, и Дерек побежал за ним в сторону третьей базы.  
  
      — Из меня дерьмовый бейсболист, — крикнул Стайлз через все поле.  
  
      — Все нормально, — улыбнулся Дерек, наконец, добравшись до мяча. Машина выстрелила вновь, Стайлз вздрогнул и вскрикнул снова, когда мяч влетел в заднюю сетку, но следующий он все же отбил, послав его на левое поле.  
  
      Этим они занимались полчаса, и в результате Стайлз стал довольно часто посылать мячи влево и в центр поля, а у Дерека получилось поймать почти половину из них. Когда последний мяч приземлился возле шорт-стопа, Стайлз упал на траву возле основной базы, а спустя некоторое время к нему присоединился и Дерек.  
  
      — Прости, это было ужасно, — извинился Стайлз, передавая Дереку «Геторейд».  
  
      — Нет, ты мне очень сильно помог, — тот принял бутылку и опустошил почти наполовину. Стайлз на мгновение завис на движении кадыка на длинной шее, на том, как стекал ручьями пот, который ужасно хотелось слизать языком. Он отвел взгляд и покачал головой. «Плохие мысли. Очень плохие мысли, Стайлз».  
  
      Дерек протянул почти пустую бутылку обратно Стайлзу со словами:  
  
      — Я еще потренируюсь. Ты не против?  
  
      — Нет, конечно, нет, — Стайлз энергично покачал головой. — А я лучше посижу в стороне, подальше от зоны поражения.  
  
      — Слабак, — с улыбкой сказал Дерек и встал, оперевшись рукой на стайлзово плечо.  
  
      Пока Дерек отбивал подачу за подачей, Стайлз взял свой телефон и настрочил сообщение Скотту: _«Чувак, я в парке с Дереком. Он тренируется, а я помогаю, только из меня хреновый помощник. Может, ты мог бы появиться типа случайно и предложить потренироваться с ним? Кажется, он реально волнуется перед чемпионатом»_.  
  
      Несколько минут спустя пришел ответ: _«Ок, скоро буду»_.  
  
      Когда появились Эллисон и Скотт, Стайлз жевал чипсы и наблюдал, как Дерек бегает между базами. Он помахал им, и те разбрелись в разные стороны: Эллисон направилась к нему, а Скотт к Дереку.  
  
      — МакКолл! Как ты тут оказался? — Дерек улыбнулся и обменялся с парнем не-таким-уж-секретным рукопожатием, принятым у них в команде. Скотт как-то пытался научить ему Стилински, но отсутствие координации у последнего сделало свое дело. — Тебя Стайлз позвал?  
  
      — Нет, чувак, мы с Эллисон были на свидании и увидели машины, — соврал Скотт. Прозвучало почти правдиво, что сильно впечатлило Стайлза. Особенно учитывая то, что МакКолл врать не умел. — Вот подумал, что не мешало бы проверить, вдруг вы двое играете тут без меня.  
  
      Пока Стайлз и Эллисон смотрели, Скотт немного поговорил с Дереком, а затем подхватил биту, и они начали тренировку.  
  
      — Он в этом деле намного лучше меня, — сказал Стайлз, глядя на Скотта, который как раз в это время довольно сильно отбил мяч.  
  
      — Возможно, — согласно хмыкнула Эллисон, — но он же не Скотта с собой позвал.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
      — Похоже, Дерека больше заботит компания, а не мастерство игрока, — ответила Эллисон.  
  
      У Стайлза кровь хлынула к лицу. Он наблюдал за тренировкой и понимал, что Скотт для Дерека был в разы полезнее.  
  
      — Наверное, я тут единственный неудачник, от которого никакого толку, — пробубнил он и услышал рядом вздох Эллисон.  
  
      Спустя несколько минут Стайлз вытащил из джипа скейт и вернулся на поле, чтобы сделать кикфлип. Глянув на Эллисон, он обнаружил, что та копается в своем телефоне. Скорее всего, ей просто стало скучно смотреть, как Дерек и Скотт отбивают мячи.  
  
      Стайлз попытался исполнить один невероятно сложный флип, увиденный им однажды на Ютубе, но в результате запутался в собственных ногах и приземлился прямо на задницу. Эллисон рассмеялась, и Стайлз кинул на нее недовольный взгляд, но вдруг услышал окрик Коры:  
  
      — Ты ужасен, Стилински.  
  
      Он поднял голову и заметил приближавшихся к нему Кору и Киру, а снаружи на своём Порше парковался Джексон с Лидией на переднем сиденье.  
  
      — Какого черта вы здесь делаете? — Стайлз оглянулся на Эллисон. — Чувствую, что это твоих рук дело.  
  
      — Просто я подумала, если Дерек хочет настоящую тренировку, нужно сделать это в настоящей игре, — фыркнула девушка.  
  
      — И ты решила собрать здесь всю бейсбольную и софтбольную команду? — Стайлз откинулся назад и оперся ладонями на землю. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не позвала всю бейсбольную команду.  
  
      Эллисон встала со своего места и наклонилась к Стайлзу.  
  
      — Может, я и бываю временами очень плохой, но не настолько же, — она широко улыбнулась, сверкнув ямочками на щеках. Зло в чистом виде.  
  
      Дерек и Скотт заметили толпу и все потные и грязные направились к ним. Стайлз удивился, как такой нелицеприятный вид формы, бейсболки, пота и грязи вошел в хит-парад самых горячих вещей в жизни Стилински. Но Дерек стоял рядом с влажными и примятыми кепкой волосами, вытирал пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони, а он почти слюни пускал. Стайлз перевел взгляд на Скотта, и тот выглядел точно так же, как Хейл. Не-а, он так реагировал не на всех бейсболистов, а именно на Дерека (ну и на половину ГЛБ*, если уж честно, но по большей части все же на Дерека).  
  
      Когда появился Бойд на пару с Эрикой, они начали разбиваться на команды. Стайлз заметил, что и Эрика, и Лидия были одеты в черные спортивные брюки и майки-борцовки.  
  
      — Вы, две предательницы, решили оставить меня на скамейке в одиночестве?  
  
      — Чертовски верно, Стилински. — Эрика собрала свои волосы в конский хвост, а Стайлз тихо фыркнул на ее красную помаду и полный макияж Лидии. — Я не намерена пропускать все самое интересное, — добавила она и побежала к Бойду. Лидия лишь улыбнулась одним уголком губ, пожала плечами и последовала за Джексоном.  
  
      Стайлз подхватил доску и поплелся в сторону старой металлической трибуны. Скотт встал на основную базу, Джексон заступил на питчерскую горку, а Бойд, Эрика, Лидия и Кира рассредоточились по полю.  
  
      Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, уложив подбородок на руки. Он прекрасно знал, что для Дерека так лучше, что это настоящая тренировка вместо той жалкой имитации, что была у них раньше, но он не мог подавить в себе острую боль разочарования. Раньше внимание Дерека принадлежало только ему, а сейчас Стайлз сидел в одиночестве.  
  
      Джексон сделал первую подачу, но Дерек, стоящий возле Скотта, вдруг начал озираться по сторонам. Найдя Стайлза, он с хмурым видом побежал к трибуне.  
  
      — И какого черта ты тут расселся? — поинтересовался он.  
  
      — Хм, смотреть? — ответил Стайлз.  
  
      Дерек мало того, что закатил глаза, так еще и голову при этом запрокинул.  
  
      — Недоумок, — он схватил Стайлза за руку и рывком поставил того на ноги. — Ты в моей команде, тупица.  
  
      — Ты хочешь, чтобы я был в твоей команде? — недоуменно спросил Стайлз, спускаясь вниз по лестнице. — Но я же ужасен. Ты точно проиграешь.  
  
      Дерек страдальчески вздохнул и крепче сжал руку друга.  
  
      — Дело не в тренировке. Ну, не совсем. Ты позвал всех, чтобы помочь мне. — Стайлз только открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Дерек резко добавил: — Я знаю, что ты это сделал, что бы там МакКолл ни говорил. И ты нужен нашей команде для равного количества игроков. — Когда Стайлз погрустнел, потому что, конечно, вот она причина, Дерек наклонился к нему и сказал: — Я хочу, чтобы ты был в моей команде, идиот.  
  
      — Мне бы стоило отказаться только потому, что ты обзываешься, — сказал Стайлз, не в силах скрыть улыбку, и пошел вдоль скамеек возле третьей базы.  
  
      Дерек пихнул плечо Стайлза своим.  
  
      — Дубина.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Стайлзу стоило прекратить думать, что в их с Хейлом отношениях в школе что-нибудь изменится. В понедельник он прошел по коридору мимо Дерека, но тот лишь слегка улыбнулся, помахал и продолжил идти дальше, закинув руку на плечо Дженнифер и слушая ее болтовню.  
  
      Бойд все так же сидел на обеде за их столом. Стайлзу это казалось странным, но Бойд был классным парнем, так что он не жаловался. Бойд оказался довольно юморным человеком, и чем дольше он сидел с ними, тем больше раскрывался. И Стайлз не знал точно, то ли тому способствовало болтливое влияние Эрики, то ли он просто чувствовал себя комфортно вместе с ним, Скоттом, Эллисон, Корой и Кирой, а, может быть, что-то еще. К концу недели Бойд и Кора объединились против Киры и Стайлза в их возобновившемся турнире в «Пики». Они являли собой жестокую парочку. Бойд был беспощаден, а Кора мало чем от него отличалась. Стайлзу казалось, что их новоявленная дружба приведет к гибели человечества, потому что… Кора и Бойд? Это было пугающе.  
  
      Несмотря на слова Дерека по поводу его ссор с Дженнифер, Стайлз видел девушку в окне соседнего дома дважды за эту неделю. А каждый вечер, когда она не приходила, Дерек возвращался домой почти к полуночи. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, чем он занимался.  
  
      Всю неделю Стайлз переосмысливал свои чувства. Ну правда, его тоскливая влюбленность была такой глупой. Дерека явно интересовала только Дженнифер, а со Стилински они были просто друзьями. Стайлз ругал себя, потому что знал — прежде всего, Дерек нужен ему в качестве друга. Он слишком много значил для чего-то меньшего. Глупые подростковые гормоны это переживут. Дереку он не нравится в этом смысле. И никогда не понравится. Они друзья, и Стайлз должен смириться с этим. Конец истории.  
  
  
      В четверг Стайлз сидел вместе с Лидией на тренировке бейсбольной команды и работал над своим последним рисунком. Этот предназначался Дереку. На днях он решил нарисовать его в качестве подарка на выпускной. Стайлз пытался идеально прорисовать брови, когда рядом послышались шаги. Он поднял голову и увидел Дженнифер и Кали.  
  
      — К нам гости, — сообщил он Лидии и перевернул страницу в блокноте на незаконченный рисунок Киры.  
  
      — Вы что, издеваетесь? — глядя на Дженнифер, пробубнила она.  
  
      Первым Дженнифер обратилась к Стайлзу:  
  
      — Стен, я вижу, ты пришел. Снова.  
  
      — Меня по-прежнему зовут Стайлз. Не понимаю, что тут такого сложного.  
  
      — Разве это не скучно, — Дженнифер одарила его одной из своих слащавых улыбок, — сидеть тут тренировку за тренировкой, прятаться за своим блокнотом и смотреть на то, как другие делают то, чего ты никогда не сможешь? — Ее улыбка стала еще шире. — Или тут что-то более личное? Неужели ты обманываешь себя, что благодаря вашему соседству вы теперь друзья навеки, и теперь пялишься на него, чужого парня, который никогда бы не взглянул на тебя дважды, даже если бы играл за другую команду? — Дженнифер кинула взгляд на Дерека — тот, согнувшись, стоял на позиции шорт-стопа. — Знаешь ли, это переходит все границы.  
  
      Ни дать, ни взять — злая ведьма.  
  
      — В один прекрасный день Дерек поймет, какой ты ужасный человек. — Стайлз решил проигнорировать ядовитые слова Дженнифер. Она не сказала ничего, что он сам бы себе не говорил много-много раз. Но когда подобные слова не просто звучат в твоей голове, а слетают с губ другого человека, воспринимаются они немного иначе.  
  
      — Я не ужасный человек, — фыркнула она. — Просто я не люблю, когда жалкие неудачники пускают слюни на моего парня. Ты ведь понимаешь, что с его стороны это всего лишь жалость, верно? — Дженнифер посмотрела на него с такой снисходительностью, что Стайлзу стало не ясно, чего ему хотелось больше: ударить ее или сжаться в клубочек. — Это единственная причина, почему он до сих пор с тобой разговаривает.  
  
      — Ух ты, Дженнифер, — вмешалась Лидия, не дав Стайлзу возможности придумать какой-нибудь колкий ответ. — Сильно смахивает на убогую попытку запугать конкурента. — Она сощурилась и сверкнула дьявольской улыбкой. — Если Стайлз такой неудачник, к которому Дерек испытывает исключительно жалость, зачем ты тратишь на него свое время?  
  
      — А ты бы вообще помолчала, мерзкая рыжая зубрила, — зарычала Кали.  
  
      — Я бы, пожалуй, обиделась, скажи это кто-то не с такими отвратительными ногами. Кали, ты когда-нибудь слышала о педикюре?  
  
      Та угрожающе рванула в сторону Лидии, но Дженнифер ее удержала.  
  
      — Мартин, если ты подцепила Джексона, это еще не значит, что ты из себя что-то представляешь, — зашипела Дженнифер. — Какая-то незначительно популярная шлюха не выиграет у меня титул королевы бала, и не важно, с кем ты спишь, — она резко развернулась и вместе с Кали ринулась вниз по трибуне.  
  
      — Нет, ты слышал, что сказала эта сука? — Лидию буквально трясло от ярости.  
  
      — Я не считаю, что ты шлюха, — ответил Стайлз, неловко теребя манжеты своей худи. — Даже если твое решение заняться сексом с Джексоном вызывает уйму сомнений.  
  
      — Стайлз, я не об этом! — Лидия повернула голову и сердито уставилась на парня. — Она назвала мою популярность незначительной! Я ей покажу незначительную популярность. Может, я и не в группе поддержки, но я президент Школьного совета, капитан волейбольной команды, и я в национальном рейтинге матлетов. И я сотру самодовольную ухмылку с ее лица, когда стану королевой бала.  
  
      — Ты невероятная, — покачав головой, засмеялся Стайлз. Лидия улыбнулась в ответ, а он с еще одним смешком вернулся к эскизам.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Во вторник вечером Стайлз пришел в бар, чтобы послушать ту инди-группу, чьи песни Эрика ставила ему на прошлой неделе с какого-то подкаста. Он заказал колу у Даниель — девушки, работающей в баре. Она знала, что Стайлз несовершеннолетний, и он боялся, что Даниель когда-нибудь его сдаст, но та лишь смотрела на него с осуждением и разливала по прилавку половину его колы за два бакса.  
  
      Группа играла хорошо. Стайлз прислонился к стене и кивал головой в такт музыке, когда к нему кто-то подошел. Он оглянулся и удивился, обнаружив рядом Айзека.  
  
      — Привет! — поприветствовал его Стайлз. — Не знал, что ты тоже придешь, — он оглянулся вокруг. — А где Эрика?  
  
      — Где-то с Бойдом, — пожал плечами Айзек. — Я рассказал ей про выступление, и она зайдет, если получится.  
  
      Он пригубил пиво, купленное по фальшивому удостоверению — такое было и у него, и у Эрики, — и предложил бутылку Стайлзу, но тот отказался, покачав головой.  
  
      — Забавно, — рассмеялся Айзек.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Сынок шерифа не хочет нарушать закон.  
  
      Стайлз только закатил глаза. Временами его очень сильно бесило быть сыном шерифа.  
  
      — Чувак, сегодня вторник, а у меня завтра тест по тригонометрии. К тому же, это едва ли будет мой первый глоток алкоголя.  
  
      Айзек пожал плечами и отвернулся в сторону сцены.  
  
      После концерта они с Айзеком остались в баре, обсуждая музыку с Даниель. Ее взгляд на Стайлза стал чуть менее осуждающим, когда она поняла его вкусы в музыке. К тому времени, когда они выбрались из бара, было уже за полночь.  
  
      — Я отлично провел время, — сказал Айзек. Он стоял на тротуаре, засунув руки в карманы, и скучающе оглядывался вокруг. Стайлз не понимал, как у того получалось всегда выглядеть так круто с его шарфами, старыми растянутыми свитерами и футболками.  
  
      — Научи меня, как быть крутым, — сболтнул Стайлз. — Вы такие крутые, ты и Эрика, а когда вы заходите в помещение, крутость сочится из вас, как зараза какая-то.  
  
      Айзек вскинул бровь, проходя мимо своей машины. Он решил прогуляться со Стайлзом в сторону его дома.  
  
      — Это прозвучало мерзко.  
  
      — Ты меня понял, — в отчаянии застонал Стайлз. — Эти твои дурацкие кудряшки и шарфы, глупая ухмылка, но я бы что угодно отдал хотя бы за десятую часть твоей крутости.  
  
      Оба на некоторое время замолчали. Стайлз знал, что у Айзека был к нему интерес, и вот они вдвоем идут домой, проведя вечер вместе на концерте. Он провел рукой по волосам, затем по лицу, и поудобнее перехватил свой скейт.  
  
      — Ты помнишь меня в школе? — спустя несколько минут тишины спросил Айзек.  
  
      Стайлз попытался вспомнить. Он знал, что Айзек и Эрика окончили школу вместе с Лорой два года назад, но они не были тогда знакомы и встретились уже в «Реве». Поэтому он отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
      — Я был тощим задротом, помешанным на комиксах, и никто не обращал на меня внимания. Ты знал, что в последнем классе я приглашал Лидию на свидание? — Стайлз снова покачал головой. Лидия никогда не упоминала, что знакома с Айзеком. — Она ответила, чтобы я вернулся, когда буду водить что-то помощнее велосипеда.  
  
      — Ауч.  
  
      — Отец меня вечно избивал, я приходил в школу весь в синяках, и мне приходилось прятаться в раздевалке, когда я играл в лакросс, — продолжил Айзек. Стайлз резко остановился, он совсем забыл, что Айзек играл в лакросс. Должно быть, это явно отразилось на его лице, потому что Айзек с улыбкой сказал: — Нет ничего страшного в том, что ты меня не помнишь. В те дни у меня выработалась привычка сливаться с фоном.  
  
      — Для чего ты мне это рассказываешь? — поинтересовался Стайлз. Он тяжелой темы становилось как-то не по себе.  
  
      — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял. В старших классах меня нельзя было назвать крутым, даже с большой натяжкой. Так же, как и Эрику.  
  
      — Ты хочешь сказать, что пубертатный период для вас с Эрикой закончился намного лучше, чем для меня? — пошутил Стайлз, заворачивая на свою улицу.  
  
      — Я хочу сказать, что все меняется, люди меняются, — Айзек пожал плечами. — Старшая школа — не самые лучшие годы в жизни.  
  
      — Слава богу.  
  
      Они дошли до дома Стайлза в полнейшем молчании. Машины шерифа не было на подъездной дорожке. Стайлз позволял себе гулять так поздно только во время ночных смен отца. Во все остальное время комендантский час начинался в одиннадцать вечера.  
  
      Засунув руки в карманы, Стайлз глянул на Айзека. Возможно, подумал он, когда-нибудь настанет день, когда все будет по-другому, и он сможет посмотреть на этого парня другими глазами.  
  
      — Увидимся на работе. — Айзек махнул рукой и собрался идти обратно в сторону бара.  
  
      — Спасибо, что доставил меня домой в целости и сохранности.  
  
      Айзек улыбнулся на прощание, развернулся и ушел.  
  
      Оказавшись наверху, Стайлз снял обувь, наступив носами на пятки, и чуть не упал. Все мысли в голове спутались, и он не был уверен, что готов принять трудное, судьбоносное решение.  
  
      В окне напротив загорелся свет, а затем появился Дерек и с улыбкой помахал Стайлзу. Глядя на парня в поношенной хенли и пижамных штанах, Стайлзу казалось, что Вселенная к нему явно несправедлива. Чертовски несправедлива.  
  
      Дерек поднял вверх доску: _«Где ты был? Уже поздно!»_  
  
      Стайлз фыркнул и, взяв свою собственную доску, нацарапал ответ: _«Ты сам всю неделю возвращался за полночь»_.  
  
       _«Ты следишь, когда я возвращаюсь домой?»_ — Дерек приподнял бровь.  
  
       _«Примерно, как и ты сегодня?»_.  
  
      Дерек рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
  
       _«Я просто надеюсь, что ты хорошо провел время. Рад, что ты куда-то ходишь»_.  
  
       _«Вау, Дерек, спасибо, что заставляешь меня чувствовать себя законченным неудачником»_.  
  
       _«Я НЕ ТО ИМЕЛ В ВИДУ!!!!!!!!!!»_ — хмуро написал Дерек.  
  
       _«Я знаю. Спокойной ночи»_.  
  
       _«Я серьезно не то хотел сказать»_.  
  
      Дерек выпятил нижнюю губу, включив щенячий режим на полную катушку, и выглядел при этом настолько очаровательно, что Стайлз его даже немного возненавидел.  
  
       _«Я понял! Но, правда, я спать. У меня завтра тест»_.  
  
      Дерек помахал на прощание, и Стайлз откинул свою доску на пол.  
  
      Определенно, для одного вечера слишком много странностей.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Стайлз сидел на газоне возле тротуара, позабыв про лежащий рядом скейт. Он был так увлечен книгой, что не услышал звука приближающихся шагов.  
  
      — Совсем выпал из реальности, — сказал Дерек и опустился на траву рядом с ним. Стайлз поднял взгляд, пытаясь перефокусировать свои глаза и мозг и вернуться от сюжета в реальную жизнь. Дерек наклонил голову вбок, чтобы прочитать название, когда Стайлз, отметив страницу, закрыл книгу. — «Дюна»? Ну и как тебе?  
  
      — Потрясающе! Не оторваться. — Стайлз отложил книгу в сторону. — Что случилось?  
  
      Дерек был одет в бейсболку, футболку и обрезанные до колен джинсы, выглядел вполне расслабленным, но его улыбка совершенно не касалась глаз.  
  
      — Просто увидел тебя, — пожал плечами Дерек, — Решил подойти и немного тебе помешать.  
  
      — Ты никогда мне не мешаешь.  
  
      — Мы с тобой примерно неделю нормально не разговаривали. Как дела?  
  
      — Как обычно. В Стилинскилэнде редко происходит что-то новое. — Стайлз улегся спиной на траву, греясь на солнышке. — Готов к чемпионату?  
  
      — Я пиздец как боюсь, — признался Дерек, повторив его действие. — Хотя я стараюсь не думать об этом слишком часто. В следующую пятницу… черт, как это вообще возможно?  
  
      — Дерек, ты их на лоскуты порвешь, под орех разделаешь, а затем запустишь мяч прямо в голову Джексона. — Стайлз ухмыльнулся. — Специально для меня.  
  
      — Сделаю все, что смогу, — рассмеялся Дерек. Когда он, отмаявшись, вновь посмотрел на Стайлза, в его глазах появился огонек, которого не было моментом ранее. Стайлз проклинал все, что заставляло Дерека грустить, и старался сделать все от себя зависящее, чтобы он как можно чаще улыбался.  
  
      Они еще немного поболтали, но затем на горизонте появился дорогой красный кабриолет. Стайлз нахмурился, узнав машину Дженнифер, и не упустил из виду, что все веселье и расслабленность из Дерека мигом улетучились, сменившись напряженной линией плеч.  
  
      — Ну что, Стайлз, увидимся.  
  
      — Да, конечно.  
  
      Дерек подошел к машине и открыл пассажирскую дверь, и как только он оказался внутри, Дженнифер утянула его в страстный поцелуй. Стайлзу пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не выкрикнуть что-нибудь грубое. Обняв Дерека за плечи, Дженнифер глянула на Стайлза и ухмыльнулась.  
  
      Ему оставалось лишь покачать головой. Если Дженнифер видела в нем угрозу, проблемы у нее куда серьезнее, чем у Стайлза.  
  
  


***

  
  
      В пятницу вечером Стайлзу пришлось закрывать магазин вместе с Айзеком, потому что Эрика пошла на свидание с Бойдом.  
  
      — Она рассказывала мне об их свиданиях, — посетовал Айзек, подметая пол. — А я, если честно, не испытывал желания знать так много подробностей их сексуальной жизни.  
  
      Стайлза аж передернуло:  
  
      — Бойд мой бро, но мне совсем не хочется думать о нем и Эрике…  
  
      — Я знаю, — Айзек пересмотрел записи, пытаясь что-то выбрать. — Что мы будем слушать? — Стайлзу было все равно, так что пока он начинал возиться с обычными вечерними делами, Айзек поставил один из альбомов группы Boston. Двадцать минут они провели, дурачась, вместо того, чтобы работать. Стайлз изобразил гитару из швабры, а Айзек отбивал ритм на стойке, как на ударных, и все то время, когда играла одна сторона пластинки, они смеялись и просто хорошо проводили время.  
  
      В результате, когда они закончили все дела, а Стайлз запер дверь и вернулся к стойке, не было похоже, что Айзек готов отправиться домой.  
  
      — Есть планы на вечер? — поинтересовался он. Стайлз в ответ отрицательно покачал головой. — Думаю, можно было бы ненадолго здесь зависнуть. — Айзек вытащил маленький пакетик травы, и Стайлз посмотрел на него во все глаза. Он никогда не курил траву, поэтому неуверенно закусил губу. — Тебе не обязательно этого делать, я не давлю. Можешь просто посидеть рядом и отдохнуть, если хочешь.  
  
      — Не в том дело. — Стайлз выключил свет в зале, и они вместе направились в подсобку. — Просто я же сын шерифа. Никто и никогда не предлагал мне наркотики. Но мне вроде как всегда хотелось понять, что в них такого.  
  
      Вдоль стены стоял диван, Стайлз опустился на него, пока Айзек ставил пластинку на стареньком проигрывателе. Прозвучал знакомый треск, а затем началась мелодия. Стайлз не ручался, но откуда-то эта песня казалась ему знакомой.  
  
      Айзек сел рядом и под пристальным взглядом Стайлза достал из пакетика готовый косяк.  
  
      — Уверен? — спросил он. После согласного кивка Айзек зажал косяк между губами и поджег кончик. Затянувшись разок, он передал его Стайлзу.  
  
      Стайлз принял его неуверенно, прихватил губами и, сделав неуверенный вдох, тут же закашлялся. Айзек только посмеялся и похлопал его по спине.  
  
      — Это только сначала так. Сейчас будет легче.  
  
      Стайлзу все же удалось сделать затяжку и не закашлять, а через несколько минут он почувствовал легкость в голове и во всем теле. Он просто лег на диване и уставился в дальнюю стену, слушая музыку. После нескольких песен Стайлз понял, что улыбается.  
  
      — «Summer Breeze». Это же «Seals & Crofts».  
  
      — Ага, — подтвердил Айзек, завалившись на диван рядом со Стайлзом.  
  
      — Такое отсталое дерьмо. — Стайлз засмеялся, и как только начал, так еле смог остановиться. — Отсталое дерьмо с хренового радио.  
  
      — Эй, не трогай пластинку. Это идеальный фон для отличного кайфа.  
  
      Стайлз снова хохотнул, но обнаружил, что полностью погрузился в музыку. Что-то в ней казалось знакомым и успокаивающим.  
  
      — Лучший альбом всех времен.  
  
      — Пять секунд назад он был отсталым дерьмом, — заметил Айзек.  
  
      — Чувак, это было пять минут назад.  
  
      — Серьезно, прошло секунд тридцать.  
  
      Стайлз приподнял голову и выудил из кармана телефон. Они пробыли там около пятнадцати минут.  
  
      — Чувак, это просто… чувак, — он снова засмеялся.  
  
      — Ну ты и слабак, — с добродушной улыбкой сказал Айзек.  
  
      — Насколько сильная эта хрень? Такое ощущение, что меня утащило во временную воронку. Как будто время остановилось, а мы просто дрейфуем в замкнутом круге «Summer Breeze». — Стайлз начал подпевать. Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, словно музыка обволакивает его, проникает под кожу, заполняет его изнутри. — Это самая лучшая песня из всех существующих.  
  
      — Охренеть тебя накрыло, — засмеялся Айзек.  
  
      — Моя мама любила этот альбом, — поделился Стайлз. — Она очень часто слушала «Seals and Crofts», — он улыбнулся, хотя воспоминания отдавались уже привычной болью. — Я не слышал эту песню со времени ее смерти. Как будто она сейчас здесь со мной, слушает песню и подпевает.  
  
      — Дальше некуда, чувак.  
  
      Они послушали еще несколько песен, а затем Стайлз немного поменял положение и посмотрел на Айзека.  
  
      — В курсе, что ты привлекательный?  
  
      — Да, — фыркнул Айзек.  
  
      — В смысле, далеко не все парни могут носить шарфы, но с тобой это реально работает.  
  
      — Тебе, наверное, подошли бы шарфы.  
  
      — Нет уж, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Толстовки — это край моих познаний в моде. А, еще клетчатые рубашки. Мне бы стоило жить в девяностых. Гранж и все такое.  
  
      Айзек фыркнул и рывком поднялся с дивана.  
  
      — Я теперь из-за тебя хочу послушать Bush.  
  
      — Bush… крутая группа, — заметил Стайлз. — Гэвин Россдэйл горяч, сколько лет прошло, а он по-прежнему охренительно горяч. Я бы с ним замутил.  
  
      — ПКЯТ***?  
  
      — Точно! — Стайлз широко улыбнулся, а потом и вовсе рассмеялся без всякой причины. Айзек включил виниловую версию альбома «Sixteen Stone» и уселся обратно.  
  
      — Хочешь поцеловаться? — внезапно предложил он. На неуверенный взгляд Стайлза Айзек продолжил: – Послушай, я знаю, что у тебя по-прежнему крепко стоит на Дерека, но я накурился, мне нравится целоваться, и мне нравишься ты. Это не означает, что нам после этого придется трахаться или встречаться. Я просто люблю целоваться в таком состоянии.  
  
      — Тогда ладно, — кивнул Стайлз.  
  
      Айзек потянулся к Стайлзу, обнял его лицо ладонями, а парень просто наблюдал, как он медленно, как будто с расстояния миллиона миль, наклонился и поцеловал. Его губы оказались мягкими и теплыми, и Стайлз никак не мог понять своих ощущений. Мозг был легким как хлопок, и вот же черт, ощущение чужих губ на своих ему безумно нравилось. Стайлз смял рукой ткань свитера Айзека, притянул ближе к себе, и ощущать его тело тоже оказалось приятно.  
  
      Они целовались долго, с языком и скользящими по груди и заднице руками. Это было приятно, и Стайлз чувствовал растекающееся по телу тепло. Но чего-то не хватало. Нет, Айзек был адски горяч и целовался умопомрачительно… Просто Стайлз хотел целовать совсем не его.  
  
      Но Стайлз оставался семнадцатилетним парнем, и дальше этого он не заходил… никогда. Так что он намеревался на все забить и наслаждаться моментом, поскольку, по его личным соображениям, это первый и последний человек, с которым он целуется до колледжа.  
  
      Так что Стайлз завалился на спину и уложил Айзека на себя. Не идеально, но на данный момент сойдет.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Они целовались больше двух часов, а когда остановились, губы у Стайлза пощипывало и в штанах стало немного тесно. Айзек же просто сел, прикурил еще один косяк и заговорил так, как будто они не провели последние пару часов, близко знакомясь с гландами друг друга.  
  
      — Подвезти тебя до дома? — спросил Айзек, когда они чуть позже вышли из магазина. Стайлз опустил взгляд на скейт, но голова по-прежнему немного кружилась.  
  
      — Пожалуй, хорошая идея. — Стайлз резко остановился и посмотрел на Айзека. — А тебе можно за руль? Я хоть и накурился как черт, но все еще остаюсь сыном шерифа, а вождение в нетрезвом виде — громадное такое «нельзя».  
  
      — Я курю почаще тебя, — сказал Айзек, когда они уже дошли до машины и уселись в салон, а затем наклонился и пристегнул ремень безопасности пассажирского сиденья. — И я не такой накуренный, как ты.  
  
      Во время короткой поездки к дому Стилински они обсуждали фильмы, которые скоро должны выйти в прокат. К счастью, шериф был на дежурстве, так что Айзек припарковался возле тротуара.  
  
      — Было круто, — сказал Стайлз. — С тобой приятно целоваться.  
  
      — С тобой тоже, — улыбнулся Айзек. Стайлз отвлекся, когда у соседнего дома припарковалась Камаро, и Айзек его поторопил: — Иди, твой парень только что вернулся домой.  
  
      — Он не мой парень.  
  
      Айзек тихо засмеялся и покачал головой.  
  
      — До скорого, Стайлз.  
  
      Он выбрался из машины и не без труда достал скейт с заднего сиденья. Когда Айзек отъехал, Стайлз направился к дому и заметил Дерека, пересекающего двор в его сторону.  
  
      — Это был Айзек? — Хейл указал на удаляющуюся машину. Стайлз кивнул. — Между вами что-то есть?  
  
      Стайлз покачал головой и вдруг захихикал. Почему-то это показалось ему безумно смешным: Дерек спрашивает, есть ли что-то между ним и Айзеком.  
  
      — Ты что, под кайфом? — Дерек подозрительно прищурился и подошел к Стайлзу, а затем наклонился и всмотрелся в его глаза. — Ну ничего себе! — воскликнул он с таким шокированным видом, что Стайлз вновь захихикал и сам подался ему на встречу.  
  
      — Ш-ш, не рассказывай моему папе, — сказал он, даже не думая понизить голос. Как только голова Стайлза коснулась дерекова плеча, он уже не смог ее оторвать. Он прижался лбом к ключицам Хейла и засмеялся. Запах Дерека казался божественным, он чуть сдвинул голову, оказавшись носом ближе к шее, и вдыхал его в перерывах между смешками. Стайлза пробрало на смех от понимания, что весь вечер он провел, уткнувшись лицом и вылизывая шею Айзека, но вот прямо сейчас он бы все отдал, чтобы поцеловать и вылизать шею Дерека. Или просто прижаться. Он бы прижался к нему и прилип на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
      Какая ирония.  
  
      — Стайлз? — позвал Дерек. Его голос раздался приятным гулом над ухом.  
  
      — Я целовался с Айзеком, — все же сказал Стайлз, не отрываясь от Дерека. Хейл был горячим и таким надежным, к тому же казалось, что, оторвись Стайлз от него, ноги тут же его подведут. Плечо под его головой было самым уютным местом, на котором эта голова лежала.  
  
      — Вот как. Если честно, немного неожиданно. Поздравляю, я же говорил, что у тебя обязательно появится парень.  
  
      Стайлз хлопнул Дерека по груди, но руку затем не убрал. Грудь Дерека хоть и была мускулистой, но под прикосновением казалась очень мягкой.  
  
      — Он не мой парень, — Стайлз снова засмеялся. — Мы просто целовались. Оказывается, можно целоваться без всякого сексуального подтекста. Кто же знал?  
  
      — Да, я так делал.  
  
      Стайлз все же оторвал голову от Дерека и уставился ему прямо в глаза.  
  
      — И с кем же ты вот так просто целовался?  
  
      — С Пейдж.  
  
      — Та девчонка, которая играет на виолончели? Она милая.  
  
      — Да, она такая, — с улыбкой согласился Дерек.  
  
      — Знаешь, это был мой первый поцелуй. — Стайлз снова прильнул к Дереку, поскольку тот, видимо, не возражал и даже сам поддерживал друга рукой за талию, слегка касаясь пальцами бедра.  
  
      — Я не знал.  
  
      Стайлз кивнул и начал лениво теребить пуговицу на хенли Дерека.  
  
      — Это было здорово. Поцелуи — это круто, знаешь?  
  
      — Знаю.  
  
      — Просто… — Стайлз со вздохом прикрыл глаза. Он вдыхал запах Дерека и знал, что в этот самый момент нет никого кроме него. Если бы не было Дерека Хейла, Айзек подошел бы ему идеально. Но, естественно, Дерек Хейл всегда был, есть и будет, и прямо сейчас он только его. Сейчас Стайлз вжимался в него, и это совсем не помогало общей ситуации. Он даже не подозревал, что рядом с Дереком будет настолько неповторимо. Резкий контраст с тем, что было совсем недавно. — Айзек классный, правда, но немного не то. Я просто хочу… — «тебя», мысленно закончил он, но вслух сказал, — чего-то удивительного.  
  
      — И ты этого заслуживаешь.  
  
      — Как и ты, — пробормотал Стайлз. Дерек не стал спорить. Спустя момент до мозга Стайлза дошло, что творило его тело в объятиях Дерека, и он резко отстранился, качая головой. Он почувствовал себя ужасно, висел тут на парне, как какой-то влюбленный подросток. Он не должен себя так вести, несмотря на то, что он таковым и является. — Я такой идиот. Скорее всего, она была права. Ты просто меня жалеешь. — Стайлз нетвердым шагом отправился прочь. — Хватит с меня позора. Я лучше пойду домой.  
  
      — Постой, что? — Дерек рванул следом и перехватил Стайлза за руку. — Кто сказал, что я тебя жалею? Ты о чем вообще? Я тебя не понимаю.  
  
      — Наверное, травка.  
  
      — Соберись, — закатил глаза Дерек. — Какая жалость? Кто тебе такое сказал?  
  
      Стайлз во все глаза уставился на Дерека. Вот же ляпнул, не подумав.  
  
      — Эм…  
  
      — Чертова Дженнифер.  
  
      — Я этого не говорил.  
  
      — А тебе и не надо. — Дерек встал напротив и внимательно посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза. — Мне не за что испытывать к тебе жалость. Ты потрясающий. — Стайлз фыркнул и качнулся вперед, вновь прислонившись к Дереку. Он положил руку ему на грудь, и смял пальцами мягкий хлопок футболки. — Я серьезно. Ты умный, веселый, и всегда рядом, когда мне это нужно больше всего.  
  
      — Как собака, — хохотнул Стайлз и расслабился, снова уложив голову на дереково плечо, но тот резко хлопнул его по руке. — Ай! Подонок.  
  
      — Прекрати вести себя, как законченный неудачник. Меня уже тошнит от твоего самоуничижения.  
  
      — Ладно, — согласился Стайлз и закрыл глаза. Он жутко устал, но в объятиях Дерека было невероятно тепло, и он чувствовал себя полностью счастливым.  
  
      — Стайлз, ты там спишь, что ли?  
  
      — Не-а, — глухо отозвался тот.  
  
      — Правда? Пойдем, — Дерек снова обнял его за талию, только на этот раз плотнее. Стайлзу это казалось таким правильным и настоящим, будто руки Дерека были созданы специально под него. — Дай ключи. — Стайлз выудил из кармана связку, а когда они оказались внутри, Дерек повел его наверх. Уже лежа на подушке, Стайлз отстраненно заметил, что Дерек снимает с него обувь.  
  
      — Спасибо, — промычал он в подушку.  
  
      — За что?  
  
      — За то, что остаешься собой.  
  
  
**_______________________________________**  
ГЛБ (Главная лига бейсбола) — профессиональная спортивная бейсбольная организация в Северной Америке.  
  
Филдинг — очень многоплановое понятие. Оно включает в себя огромное количество разнообразных действий, умений и навыков, которые требуются бейсболисту при игре в защите. Это и ловля различных ударов, прием мячей от своих партнеров, взаимодействие с другими игроками и прочее. При этом каждому игроку свойственны разные доминирующие качества, характерные для игры на той позиции, на которой он специализируется.  
  
ПКЯТ — Папаша, которого бы я трахнул.

 

***

 

 Субботним утром Стайлз проснулся до звонка будильника и решил просто поваляться в постели.  
  
      Прошлым вечером он целовался. Да, он лизался. С Айзеком. Он никогда еще прежде этого не делал, и вот, это случилось, да еще как. Пальцы коснулись щеки, которую Айзек вылизывал и целовал (слава богу, не до засосов), но никакого трепета, никаких бабочек в животе. Он вновь подумал о поцелуях Айзека, но его будоражил сам процесс, но не человек.  
  
      Но Дерек… Стайлз подумал о том, что произошло, когда Айзек высадил его возле дома. Он закрыл глаза и вспомнил, каково было прижиматься к телу Дерека, ощущать тепло и комфорт, чувствовать его руку на своей талии. Где-то внутри скрутился клубок странного чувства стыда, но надоедливый внутренний голос продолжал твердить, что, кажется, Дерек был совсем не против. Стайлз не слушал его, тот говорил одни глупости.  
  
      На работе между ним и Айзеком все осталось по-прежнему. Тот не стал относиться к нему как-то по-другому и не напоминал о случившемся. И Стайлз ценил это, ему понравилось вот так вот целоваться без всяких обязательств. Меньше всего ему сейчас нужны непонятные и запутанные отношения.  
  
      А в понедельник Стайлз рассказал Скотту о событиях пятницы.  
  
      — И почему тебе вечно достается все веселье? — пожаловался МакКолл. — Я вот никогда не курил траву под отстойную музыку семидесятых и не целовался под кайфом.  
  
      — Чувак, у тебя есть регулярный секс, — закатил глаза Стайлз. — Едва ли у меня наберется больше развлечений, чем у тебя.  
  
      — Но, тем не менее, мог бы и позвать. Нужно как-нибудь вместе накуриться и круто провести время. Например, в видеоигры поиграть или кино посмотреть.  
  
      — Обязательно. — Стайлз хлопнул друга по плечу. — Для чего, по-твоему, существует колледж?  
  
      — А ведь точно.  
  
      — Кроме того, если не забыл, у тебя в эти выходные чемпионат штата. Сейчас тебе нельзя выходить из игры.  
  
      — В субботу вечером мы оторвемся на полную катушку, независимо от результатов.  
  
      — Конечно, чувак. Там будет бутылка текилы с нашими именами, — заверил друга Стайлз.  
  
      Скотт ухмыльнулся.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Вечер понедельника. От выполнения домашнего задания Стайлза отвлекла красная точка, маячившая на странице его учебника. Глянув в окно, он заметил улыбающегося Дерека, держащего в руке лазерную указку. Стайлз подошел к окну, и Дерек поднял табличку.  
  
       _«ПРИВЕТ»_.  
  
      Стайлз с улыбкой написал ответ: _«ПРИВЕТ»_.  
  
       _«У меня кое-что для тебя есть. Зайдешь?»_  
  
      Он кивнул, сообщил отцу, куда пошел, и постучался в соседний дом. Дверь открыл Питер, улыбаясь во все лицо.  
  
      — Стайлз, мой любимый неродной подросток, — поприветствовал его старший Хейл и проводил в дом, положив руку на плечо парня. — Как же я рад тебя видеть!  
  
      — Эм, и я рад вас видеть, — неловко промямлил Стайлз.  
  
      — Дерек не говорил мне, что ты зайдешь. — Питер провел Стайлза на кухню. — Не стесняйся, проходи. Пообедаешь с нами? — Он указал на разложенные на столе сырые овощи и другие непонятные продукты.  
  
      — Я уже ел, но, кхм, спасибо.  
  
      Питер улыбнулся и остановился, внимательно глядя на парня.  
  
      — Словами не выразить, как я рад, что вы с Дереком стали чаще бывать вместе. В последнее время он немного подавленный, но с тобой он всегда улыбается.  
  
      Стайлз медленно моргнул. И как он должен это понимать?  
  
      — Ты хорошо на него влияешь. — Питер склонил голову вбок и посмотрел на Стайлза так, словно в точности знал, что тот чувствует к Дереку. — Всегда так было.  
  
      — Эм, — замялся Стайлз, поскольку он совсем не ожидал подобного разговора. Но от затруднений его избавил Дерек, вышедший к ним мгновение спустя, одетый в бейсбольные шорты и растянутую майку.  
  
      — Вот ты где! — с широкой улыбкой воскликнул он. — Питер пытается заставить тебя есть его жуткую сырую еду?  
  
      — Дерек, это здоровая пища. Она очищает тело и разум. — Питер взмахом обеих рук указал на свое тело от головы до ног. — Полуфабрикаты засоряют твою душу, а термическая обработка лишает продукты жизни. Человек не должен был приручать огонь, он должен бояться огня и жить за счет того, что дает ему земля. В момент готовки продукты теряют все свои полезные свойства, и вы попросту уничтожаете их. — Он одарил их умиротворенной улыбкой. Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, а тот, в свою очередь, уставился на Питера, как на чокнутого.  
  
      — Конечно, дядя Питер. Как скажешь.  
  
      — Ах, это блаженное неведение юности! — Питер покачал головой, по-доброму улыбнувшись. — Идите уже. Развлекайтесь, пока молоды.  
  
      Стайлз вышел из кухни вслед за Дереком и направился вверх по лестнице, и, проходя мимо закрытой двери комнаты Коры, услышал громкий рев рока. Дерек закрыл за ними дверь в свою спальню и посмотрел на друга с извиняющейся улыбкой.  
  
      — Он вообще ненормальный, — хохотнул Стайлз.  
  
      — Да? — Дерек тоже засмеялся и покачал головой. — Мне казалось, что это я просто слишком придираюсь.  
  
      — Нет, чувак, он реально двинутый, — усмехнулся Стайлз и обошел комнату, остановившись прямо перед полками с бейсбольными трофеями. «Самый ценный игрок», «Чемпион округа», «Самая высокая статистика хоумранов». Стайлз протянул руку и взял награду за матч всех звезд Старших школ, которую Дерек получил в прошлом году. — Та игра была невероятной, — тихо сказал он. — Дабл-плей, с которым ты тогда помог, и два хоумрана за игру. Питчер вел себя как самодовольный мудак, пока ты не поставил его на место.  
  
      — Лучший вечер в моей жизни, — Дерек усмехнулся. — Вот это была игра. Я тогда подумал: «Эй, а я ведь действительно могу это сделать». Неповторимое чувство.  
  
      — Ты только подумай, — пробормотал Стайлз, аккуратно возвращая награду на полку. — Скоро ко всему этому добавится чемпионат штата и в довесок стипендия. Оглянуться не успеешь, как будешь играть в Низшей лиге, если, конечно, тебя не пригласят в Высшую прямо из колледжа.  
  
      Дерек разулыбался, пристально глядя на Стайлза, пожалуй, слишком долго.  
  
      — Откуда у тебя такая огромная вера в меня? Даже собственная семья в меня так не верит.  
  
      — Кто-то же должен говорить тебе это, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Ведь это чистая правда.  
  
      Хейл подошел к своему столу, а Стайлз почувствовал на губах и кончиках пальцев уже знакомое покалывание, которое ощущал каждый раз, оказываясь рядом с ним. Он со вздохом опустился на край кровати. Дерек не придал значения его поведению тем вечером, и Стайлз был этому рад, поскольку и так был подавлен из-за того, что Дерек вообще стал всему этому свидетелем. Стайлз просто умер бы на месте, если бы Хейл напомнил о тех событиях.  
  
      — У меня для тебя кое-что есть. — Дерек прихватил что-то со своего стола и протянул это Стайлзу. На лицевой поверхности диска была надпись: _«Микс-Извинялка от Дерека»_.  
  
      — Тебе не за что передо мной извиняться, — подняв взгляд на друга, произнес Стайлз.  
  
      — Я все еще переживаю по поводу того случая с Эннисом, — признался Дерек, присев на кровать рядом со Стайлзом. — Хотел написать _«Прости-и-спасибо-за-то-что-ты-такой-потрясающий-и-всегда-меня-поддерживаешь-микс»_ , но это не влезло бы. — Стайлз засмеялся, и широкая улыбка практически разделила его лицо пополам. — Ты достоин большего, чем диск, но это все, что у меня есть.  
  
      — Это мне подходит, — сказал Стайлз, всматриваясь в почерк Дерека на серебряной поверхности диска.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Вернувшись домой, Стайлз долго слушал диск на повторе, а затем скинул плейлист на айпод и весь следующий день слушал его в школе.  
  
      Песни не были новыми или очень популярными, в основном классические композиции, которые они с Дереком слушали вместе все эти несколько лет, но Стайлз не мог сдержать улыбку каждый раз, как одна песня сменялась на другую. Даже те треки, которые он не любил и считал отстойными, теперь приобрели совсем другое значение.  
  
      За последние три года Дерек записал ему много дисков, но именно этот воспринимался совсем иначе. Стайлзу казалось, что в словах и выборе песен есть какое-то скрытое послание.  
  
      Он думал, что, наверное, просто сошел с ума, но продолжал искать его все равно.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Стайлз не удивился, услышав стук в дверь во вторник вечером. Время на часах давно перевалило за десять, отец спал в кресле, а рядом стоял пустой бокал для виски. Стайлз как можно тише прошел по дому и открыл дверь.  
  
      Стоящий на пороге Дерек выглядел полностью раздавленным. Его глаза покраснели и припухли, а под ними пролегли глубокие тени. Казалось, он сегодня вообще не расчесывался и, возможно, был в той же самое одежде, что и предыдущим вечером. Но это все, как и пропуск школы, совсем не удивило Стайлза.  
  
      Не говоря ни слова, он отступил в сторону, позволяя гостю войти, и, когда тот пошел вглубь дома, Стайлз последовал за ним, прихватив с собой бутылку отцовского виски. Хейл нашелся на крыше за окном чердака. Стайлз устроился рядом и протянул ему бутылку. Сам он не пил, просто позволил Дереку выпить столько, сколько тому нужно.  
  
      Для него все это не было сюрпризом по одной простой причине: Стайлз знал, что именно в этот день три года назад автокатастрофа унесла жизни родителей Дерека. Так что события этого вечера стали для них своего рода ритуалом: абсолютно подавленный Дерек появлялся на пороге друга, а тот сидел вместе с ним на крыше до поздней ночи.  
  
      Стайлз не знал, как этот день проводили Лора и Кора. А Дерек пропускал школу, чтобы поехать на кладбище, а затем появлялся в его дверях.  
  
      Дерек не мог сдержать слез, а Стайлз слушал всхлипы, не говоря ни слова. В этот вечер Хейл никогда не пытался скрыть свое горе — все улыбки оставались на день до и день после, но именно в этот вечер он был чувствительным и ранимым, позволяя тишине и звездам поглощать свои слезы. Стайлз прекрасно понимал, по меньшей мере, половину испытываемой Дереком боли, он и сам переживал все это каждый год в один осенний день. В голове сами собой всплывали воспоминания о маме, он скорбел о ней так же, как скорбел о потере Хейлов. Стайлз не пытался утешить Дерека, последние восемь лет научили его тому, что ничто не способно заполнить эту пустоту. Каждый должен справиться с этим по-своему. Способом Стайлза было избегание. А Дерек справлялся с этим вот так.  
  
      Потихоньку слезы и всхлипы сошли на нет, и некоторое время они просто молча сидели рядышком друг с другом. Не глядя на Дерека, Стайлз потянулся и взял его за руку. Дерек также не глядя переплел их пальцы и сжал ладонь.  
  
  


***

  
  
      — Лидию Мартин в Королевы бала! Голосуйте за Лидию! — призывал Стайлз, пока люди ходили туда-сюда мимо стола. Он держал в руках букетик леденцов на палочке, перевязанный ленточкой с красным бантом и биркой «ГОЛОСУЙТЕ ЗА ЛИДИЮ».  
  
      — Побольше убедительности! — огрызнулась Мартин. — Эти люди должны проникнуться. Говори так, словно это твое последнее слово перед судом присяжных.  
  
      — Серьезно? Я не могу еще убедительнее.  
  
      — Ага, до тех пор, пока тебя не упекли в тюрягу, — вклинился Скотт и заржал над собственной шуткой. Все собравшиеся возле стола, включая Эллисон, дружно застонали. — Что? Мне показалось это забавным.  
  
      — Хреновые у тебя шуточки, — с укором произнес Стайлз и схватил пригоршню леденцов. — Голосуйте за Лидию!  
  
      — Эй, мелочь, — гаркнула Кора на какого-то девятиклассника. Мальчик повернулся к ней, округлив глаза от страха. — Голосуй за Лидию. — Она протянула ему пакетик с леденцами. — А иначе я тебя побью.  
  
      — Кора! — воскликнула Мартин. Она обратилась к парнишке, сверкнув ослепительной улыбкой: — Конечно же, она просто шутит. Мои друзья такие приколисты. — Лидия хихикнула, тряхнула волосами и, наклонившись к мальчишке, поцеловала его в щеку. — Голосуй за Лидию.  
  
      — Да, мэ-эм, — отозвался тот и, чуть не споткнувшись на ровном месте, прикоснулся рукой к своей щеке.  
  
      — Ты злая бестия, — выдохнул Стайлз. — Я боюсь тебя. Тебя и Эллисон.  
  
      — Эй! — Кора хорошенько стукнула его по руке.  
  
      — Больно, — застонал Стайлз, потирая ушибленное место. — От тебя я просто в ужасе! — Кора улыбнулась, явно удовлетворившись ответом. — У вас с Дереком семейная забава: «Ударь Стайлза»?  
  
      — Зачем Дереку тебя бить?  
  
      — В пятницу вечером он сказал, что я слишком самокритичен или что-то вроде того. Этот ублюдок мне тоже синяк на руке оставил.  
  
      — Я не знала, что в пятницу Дерек был с тобой, — сказала Кора. — У него было свидание с Дженнифер.  
  
      — Я думал, что ты был с Айзеком, — подал голос Скотт.  
  
      — Ты встречаешься с Айзеком? — удивилась Кира.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Ты с ним целовался, — напомнил Скотт.  
  
      — Что ты делал? — Эллисон перегнулась через Скотта и схватила Стайлза за руку. Тот снова вскрикнул.  
  
      — Нет, правда, я очень хрупкий!  
  
      — Тут есть кое-что столь же интересное, как внезапно возникшая у Стайлза личная жизнь. — Лидия указала на увеличивающуюся толпу учеников, вышедших на обеденный перерыв. — Давайте сосредоточимся? Мы можем обсудить, с кем Стайлз целуется и проводит время, но после моей коронации.  
  
      Спустя несколько минут к их столику подошел Дерек. Стайлза удивило, что Хейл направился не к своей сестре, а прямиком к нему. Все собравшиеся вокруг стола уставились на них двоих. Щеки Стайлза порозовели от смущения.  
  
      — Привет, Стайлз, — поздоровался он, с улыбкой глядя на друга несколько мгновений, а затем повернулся к остальным. — Привет всем! И тебе привет, лошара. — Он наклонился и влепил Коре подзатыльник.  
  
      — Заткнись, сам ты лошара, — огрызнулась Кора, откинув его руку в сторону.  
  
      Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу, но ничего не говорил, так что тот решил обратиться к нему первым:  
  
      — Голосуй за Лидию? — попросил он и протянул букетик из леденцов, который Дерек принял со смехом.  
  
      — Она заставляет тебя заниматься агитацией? — Дерек прочитал маленькую бирку, покрытую розовыми блестками.  
  
      — О, да. Если Лидия победит, нам с ней, скорее всего, придется оформить над этой короной совместную опеку.  
  
      — Мечтай, — нараспев произнесла Лидия. Дерек посмотрел на нее и покачал головой.  
  
      — Полагаю, нет смысла склонять твой голос на нашу сторону, да? — поинтересовался Стайлз.  
  
      — Кто знает? Временами случаются очень странные вещи. — Дерек вытянул из букетика один леденец, развернул и положил себе в рот. Стайлз так и стоял, разинув рот, во все глаза глядя на то, как Дерек обсасывал конфету, пока Кира не пихнула его локтем в бок.  
  
      — Ты что-то хотел? — отмерев, поинтересовался он. Дерек вытянул из букета еще один леденец и протянул его Стайлзу.  
  
      — Персиковый, твой любимый, верно?  
  
      — А мне не подаришь? — Кора смотрела то на брата, то на Стайлза. — Дерек, а какой мой любимый вкус? — спросила она, когда Стайлз принял предложенную конфету.  
  
      — Откуда мне знать? — пожал плечами Дерек. — Вишневый?  
  
      — Нет, с тех пор, как мне исполнилось шесть, — усмехнулась Кора. Дерек снова пожал плечами и вернул все свое внимание Стайлзу.  
  
      — Придешь к нам завтра на ужин?  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Хочу, чтобы ты с нами завтра поужинал. У меня для тебя сюрприз. — Дерек улыбнулся, но тут же повернулся к сестре и ткнул в нее пальцем: — Не испорти! — Кора подняла ладони вверх в знак капитуляции.  
  
      — Будет что-то особенно сырое от Питера?  
  
      — Нет, — покачал головой Дерек. — Думаю, мы закажем что-нибудь на дом.  
  
      — Продано.  
  
      Дерек усмехнулся.  
  
      — Хейл, что, по-твоему, ты сейчас делаешь? — раздался крик Энниса. Стайлз четко уловил, как Дерек вздохнул и расправил плечи. — А я тебе отвечу: водишь дружбу с врагом!  
  
      — Ух ты, Эннис, а я и не догадывался, что ты знаешь так много слов, — съязвил Стайлз. Тот смерил его убийственным взглядом, а Кора толкнула под столом.  
  
      — Стайлзони, ты что-то сказал?  
  
      — Обязательно спрошу его, если увижу, — нахально оскалился Стайлз. Дерек прикрыл лицо ладонью и покачал головой.  
  
      Эннис с агрессивным видом показушно пригрозил Стайлзу кулаком, а затем обратился к Дереку:  
  
      — Я серьезно, Дженнифер взбесится, когда узнает, что ты тусовался возле этого стола вместе с этими лузерами.  
  
      — Одна из тех, кого ты сейчас назвал лузерами, моя сестра, — заметил Дерек.  
  
      — Ой, правда, что ли? — Эннис внимательно оглядел всех собравшихся за столом и остановил взгляд на Коре. — Она, верно? Да уж, горячая штучка.  
  
      — Нет, будь ты хоть последним парнем на планете, — протянула Кора.  
  
      — Тебе бы понравилось быть с настоящим мужиком, как я. — Эннис положил ладонь на свой пах и несколько раз дернул.  
  
      — Эй, это моя сестра! — воскликнул Дерек, а Кора сделала вид, что ее сейчас стошнит.  
  
      — Да она наверняка в постели фригидная сучка, — пожал плечами Эннис. Стайлз заметил вспыхнувшие гневом глаза Коры, но Кира положила руку на плечо подруги, чтобы та не перемахнула через стол и не кинулась на Энниса. Вместо этого его толкнул Дерек.  
  
      — Да какого хрена? Это _моя сестра!_  
  
      — Остынь, Хейл! — Эннис толкнул Дерека в ответ. — Да что с тобой творится в последнее время? Дженнифер права, ты ведешь себя странно. — Напоследок он смерил Дерека и всех остальных презрительным взглядом. — Как знаешь, Хейл. Можешь задротить с этими лохами хоть весь день, мне все равно. Вы не стоите моего времени.  
  
      — Ненавижу этого парня, — сказал Скотт, глядя на удаляющуюся спину Энниса.  
  
      — Дерек, ты с такими уродами дружишь, — заметила Кора.  
  
      — Прости за то, что он тебе наговорил, — обратился к сестре Дерек, продолжая хмуро смотреть вслед Эннису.  
  
      — Ты действительно думаешь, что мне не насрать на то, что думает обо мне этот неандерталец? Но тебе нужно найти друзей получше этих ублюдков.  
  
      — Кора, мы не будем повторять этот разговор снова. — Дерек махнул всем рукой на прощание. — Увидимся.  
  
      После ухода Дерека Стайлз обратился к Коре:  
  
      — О чем это он? Что значит «снова»?  
  
      — Ничего, — буркнула она, провожая взглядом брата, а затем повернулась к Стайлзу и заметила леденец, который тот все еще держал в руке. — Персиковый. Очень интересно, — ухмылка вернулась на ее лицо.  
  
      — Ерунда все это. — Стайлз спешно отвернулся в сторону приближающейся группы выпускников, вновь призвал голосовать за Лидию и услышал позади хмык Коры.  
  
  


***

  
  
      По дороге до соседнего дома Стайлз нервно теребил волосы, размышляя, нормально ли будет заявиться сегодня к друзьям в джинсах и футболке. Он и вправду понятия не имел, почему Хейлы пригласили его на ужин, так что нацепил свои самые лучшие джинсы и любимую футболку, надеясь, что это подойдет.  
  
      — О, нет, — заявил Стайлз, глядя на ухмыляющуюся Кору, открывшую ему дверь, и отшатнулся. — Вы ведь пригласили меня не для того, чтобы убить, правда же? Ты выглядишь слишком уж счастливой.  
  
      — Заходи, — вместо ответа сказала Кора, схватила его за руку и затащила внутрь. Стайлз позволил дотащить себя до гостиной, где он увидел пристроившегося на диване Дерека и сидящую в кресле Лору.  
  
      — Лора! — Стайлз тут же бегом кинулся через комнату, запрыгнул ей на колени и обнял, услышав тихое «уф». — Ты дома!  
  
      — Стайлз! — возмутилась она и попыталась его отпихнуть, но парень лишь немного сместился и втиснулся между ней и подлокотником кресла. Ей явно было немного неудобно, но они так делали вот уже несколько лет. У Лоры был странный пунктик на личном пространстве, она очень не любила, когда к ней слишком много прикасались, но Стайлз не имел представления о том, что такое личные границы. К тому же, она практически сестра, которой у него никогда не было. Примерно с полминуты Лора недовольно кривилась, но все же вздохнула и немного расслабилась. Стайлз ухмыльнулся и чмокнул ее в щеку, а она потерла место поцелуя, как будто он был заразный.  
  
      — Я так соскучился по тебе, — просиял Стайлз, а затем обратился к Дереку: — Это и есть обещанный сюрприз?  
  
      — Да, сначала я хотел рассказать, но потом решил, что будет лучше, если это станет для тебя неожиданностью.  
  
      — Мой личный лора-образный сюрприз, — Стайлз прижался к ней еще ближе, но та его оттолкнула.  
  
      — Стайлз, серьезно. Держи себя в руках.  
  
      — Ты не можешь меня винить, — упрекнул ее Стайлз и выпрямился. — Я тебя с Рождества не видел. Как учеба?  
  
      — Ужасно, — ответила Лора.  
  
      — Почему? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался Стайлз.  
  
      — Такое ощущение, что все парни хотят затащить меня в постель, — пожаловалась она. — Вечно приглашают на свидания, а некоторые вообще подходят и просто спрашивают, не против ли я по-быстрому перепихнуться, представляешь?  
  
      — Не вижу тут никакой проблемы. — Стайлз глянул на нее с непониманием. Сидящая рядом Кора наградила его подзатыльником. — Эй! За что? — Кора смерила его многозначительным взглядом, но Стайлз по-прежнему совершенно ничего не понимал, так что повернулся к Лоре и спросил: — Так в чем проблема? — Кора позади тяжело вздохнула.  
  
      — Всем этим парням наплевать на то, что мне нравится или чем я занимаюсь, — пояснила Лора. — Они обращают внимание лишь на мою внешность и хотят залезть ко мне в постель. Видимо, они считают меня горячей девчонкой.  
  
      — Пф, еще бы. — Стайлз снова схлопотал по голове. — Ай, Кора, да в чем дело?  
  
      — Я просто не заинтересована в первом встречном члене, — добавила Лора.  
  
      — Я не уверен, что хочу слышать этот разговор, — простонал Дерек, закрыв лицо руками. Стайлз фыркнул, а Лора закатила глаза.  
  
      — Я ходила на несколько свиданий, — продолжила рассказ она. — И каждый раз одно и то же: я пытаюсь завести разговор, рассказываю о последней прочитанной книге или о чем-то интересном, что я почерпнула в последней исследовательской работе, а они глядят, словно я говорю на другом языке. Когда я спросила одного из парней о его любимой книге, он ответил, что не читает, можешь себе представить? Что у человека в голове и о чем с ним говорить, если он вообще не читает? А еще один ответил, что его любимая книга — «Код да Винчи»! — Лора фыркнула. — Глупость какая. Да я лучше проведу пятничный вечер в своей комнате, чем буду общаться с кучкой идиотов, считающих Дэна Брауна великим писателем.  
  
      Стайлз откинул голову назад и громко рассмеялся. Господи, как же он соскучился по Лоре.  
  
      — Но ты все равно могла бы с ними переспать, — успокоившись, сказал он.  
  
      — Не все хотят секса.  
  
      — Не согласен.  
  
      — Я тоже, — согласилась Кора. — Но, тем не менее, мы кучка девственников.  
  
      — Да, я девственница, и буду счастлива дождаться того человека, который возбудит меня духовно, прежде чем я лягу вместе с ним в постель.  
  
      — Возбудит духовно, — со смешком повторил Стайлз и слегка пихнул Лору локтем. Та лишь вздохнула и закатила глаза.  
  
      — Да, но ты же Лора, и ты состоишь в отношениях со своими книгами и наушниками, — сказала Кора. — Некоторые из нас, например, я, все еще девственники, но уж точно не из-за отсутствия попыток.  
  
      Стайлз понимающе кивнул.  
  
      — Эй-эй, вот тут поподробнее, — вмешался в разговор Дерек. — С кем ты там пыталась?  
  
      — Не твое дело, — возмущенно фыркнула Кора, сложив руки на груди.  
  
      — Нет уж, это мое дело. Клянусь, я надеру задницу тому парню, который попытается залезть в твои штаны.  
  
      — Дерек, ты меня вообще слышал? — огрызнулась Кора. — Девственница! А это значит, что в моих штанах еще никого не было.  
  
      — Хорошо, — с облегчением вздохнул Дерек, а вот Кора наоборот еще больше завелась.  
  
      — А почему ты тут единственный, у кого может быть секс?  
  
      — Да, Дерек, — поддержала сестру Лора и, чуть толкнув Стайлза в бок, ухмыльнулась. — Сильно смахивает на какой-то шовинистский двойной стандарт. Ты можешь заниматься сексом с Дженнифер, а вот Кора не может заниматься сексом вообще ни с кем, чтобы ты тут с ума не сошел. — Стайлза трясло от беззвучного смеха. Он совсем забыл, как смешно порой наблюдать, когда Кора и Лора набрасываются на своего брата.  
  
      — Но она моя сестра, — проворчал Дерек.  
  
      — Сестра, а не собственность, — заявила Лора.  
  
      — Отлично! Кора может заниматься сексом с кем захочет, но если какой-нибудь парень разобьет ей сердце или воспользуется ей, я его грохну.  
  
      — Думаю, пока с него достаточно, — взглянув на Стайлза, пожала плечами Лора. Тот все же рассмеялся, а Кора застонала.  
  
      — Просто отвали, Дерек! — закричала она и подскочила с дивана, рванув к двери. Лора успела схватить сестру за руку.  
  
      — Не убегай, — попросила Лора, крепко удерживая Кору и не позволяя выпутаться из хватки. — Я так давно тебя не видела. Оставь свою злость на Дерека и весь остальной мир на другой день.  
  
      Кора фыркнула, но вернулась на диван, и, проходя мимо брата, пнула его ногой. Стайлз тихо посмеивался.  
  
      — Короче говоря, учеба — это здорово, но вот социальные аспекты удручают, — подытожила Лора.  
  
      — Да, звучит ужасно, — сочувствующе кивнул Стайлз. — Ну, помимо того, что все хотят с тобой переспать. Эта часть крутая.  
  
      Лора вздохнула и покачала головой.  
  
      — В любом случае, я рада вернуться домой на лето, — Лора улыбнулась сестре и брату. — Особенно на этой неделе.  
  
      Стайлз смущенно отвел взгляд, оставляя этот момент только Хейлам. Его совсем не удивило, что Лора приехала именно сейчас, учитывая годовщину смерти их родителей. Почему-то у него возникло смутное ощущение, что его здесь быть не должно, но он не знал, почему.  
  
      — Я не горю желанием ехать два часа, чтобы посидеть на бейсбольном матче, — вдруг услышал он слова Лоры.  
  
      — Эй! — Дерек возмущенно замахнулся подушкой, целясь в голову старшей сестры, но в итоге досталось Стайлзу. — Упс!  
  
      — Засранец, — рассмеялся он и швырнул подушку в Дерека, но та пролетела мимо, задев настольную лампу. Дерек с улыбкой и огромными глазами посмотрел на лампу, а затем перевел взгляд обратно на Стайлза.  
  
      — Дело не в тебе, братец. Просто бейсбол — такая скукотень, — пояснила Лора. — Только ты делаешь эту игру более-менее сносной, но, когда ты не играешь, я обычно беру с собой книгу и наушники.  
  
      — Да как так-то? — захныкал Дерек. Она пожала плечами, а Стайлз тем временем засунул палец в ее ухо. Лора пискнула, а он тут же начал ее щекотать.  
  
      — Стайлз, я убью тебя!  
  
      Кора поскорее достала свой телефон и начала щелкать фотографии, а потом подошла к ним и пихнула обоих.  
  
      — Подождите, давайте сделаем селфи. — Она вытянула перед собой руку с телефоном. Стайлз прижался виском к голове Лоры и улыбнулся.  
  
      — Эй! А как же я? — возмутился Дерек.  
  
      — Ну так тащи сюда свою задницу! — прикрикнула на него Кора.  
  
      Дерек отпихнул Кору и пристроился возле другого бока Стайлза, практически усевшись ему на колени. Как раз в тот момент, когда Кора нажала на кнопку, Стайлз повернулся к Дереку и наткнулся на его взгляд. Их лица находились невероятно близко, Дерек на мгновение опустил взгляд, потом вновь посмотрел Стайлзу прямо в глаза. Стилински сглотнул, разглядев румянец на щеках друга, но вдруг получил подзатыльник от Коры.  
  
      — Повернись к камере, дурила.  
  
      — Сама ты дурила, — не остался в долгу Стайлз. Дерек наклонил голову и оказался с ним виском к виску, а когда снимок был сделан, поднялся с кресла, лишив Стайлза хоть и тяжелого, но приятного веса на своих коленях. Некоторое время Стайлз и Дерек еще болтали с Лорой об ее обучении, пока Кора молча копалась в своем телефоне.  
  
      — Запостила! — спустя несколько минут объявила она. — Вот эти самые лучшие. Я выгляжу особенно круто. Стайлз, у тебя на одной глаза в кучку, а у Лоры вообще косоглазие.  
  
      — Что? — Стайлз почти взобрался на тяжело вздохнувшую от этого Лору, чтобы достать телефон из кармана джинсов. Открыв «Инстаграм», он обнаружил в ленте пять новых фотографий. На одной Лора и Стайлз разговаривали, сидя в кресле, одно селфи Коры, еще фотография Дерека на другом конце дивана с Лорой и Стайлзом на заднем фоне. Затем общее селфи. Последнее фото тоже было общим селфи, но на нем Дерек и Стайлз смотрели друг на друга, и, скорее всего, Стайлзу просто показалось, но взгляд Дерека ненамного отличался от его собственного. А Стайлз смотрел на него, как на самое дорогое в жизни.  
  
      Когда Стайлз рассматривал их фотографию, Лора заглянула ему через плечо, тихо хмыкнула, и он быстро прокрутил ленту.  
  
      Вскоре у Дерека зазвонил телефон.  
  
      — Привет, Джен, — произнес он, уже выходя из комнаты.  
  
      — Ух ты, какой сюрприз, Королева Злая Ведьма звонит, — сказала Кора, что-то прокручивая на своем телефоне. — Забавно, я запостила фотки, и тут же ее звонок.  
  
      Лора посмотрела в сторону той двери, за которой исчез Дерек. Из столовой слышалась речь на повышенных тонах.  
  
      — Что между ними происходит? — спросила она.  
  
      — Ругаются каждый вечер, — сообщила Кора, не отрывая взгляд от экрана телефона. — Он только и делает, что пытается успокоить ее хрупкое раздутое эго.  
  
      — Но они при этом проводят вместе каждый день, — вмешался Стайлз. Лора вскинула бровь.  
  
      — Это не так, — ответила Кора.  
  
      — Нет, так. Он постоянно поздно приходит домой.  
  
      — А ты откуда знаешь? — поинтересовалась Лора. Стайлз зарделся.  
  
      — Он не всегда с Дженнифер. Ведь есть еще Бойд, Дэнни и Джексон. С ними он проводит очень много времени.  
  
      — Серьезно?  
  
      — Ага, — со знанием дела кивнула Кора. — Королеву Злую Ведьму это не особо радует.  
  
      — Хм… — Стайлз уставился на свои ноги, обдумывая новую информацию. Он-то был уверен, что Дерек постоянно пропадает с Дженнифер. «Это ничего не меняет», — нашептал внутренний голос.  
  
      Подняв голову, он наткнулся на внимательно изучающий его взгляд Лоры, закатил глаза и отрезал:  
  
      — Заткнись.  
  
      — Я и слова не сказала.  
  
      Дерек вернулся спустя несколько минут. Кора отложила свой телефон на край стола и поинтересовалась:  
  
      — Что сказала эта ведьма?  
  
      — Она, эм. — Дерек замешкался, взглянув на Стайлза. — Она возмущается, что приехала моя сестра, а я не позвал ее, зато пригласил Стайлза.  
  
      — Неужто приревновала? — злорадно поинтересовалась Кора.  
  
      — А давай обойдемся без этого? — огрызнулся в ответ Дерек. — У меня нет никакого желания слушать подобную ерунду после всего того, что я уже выслушал.  
  
      — Дерек, все в порядке? — вмешалась Лора.  
  
      — Просто отлично, — фыркнул он и уселся на диван, с угрюмым видом скрестив руки на груди. — Дженнифер уже едет сюда.  
  
      — Похоже, мне пора. — Стайлз со вздохом поднялся с кресла, игнорируя тяжелое чувство в груди.  
  
      — Стайлз, — начал Дерек, но Лора его перебила:  
  
      — Я хотела заказать пиццу и посмотреть вместе с тобой «Театр шедевра». Ты мой друг, Стайлз. Плевать мне, что она там думает, я прошу тебя остаться.  
  
      — Обещаю, мы скоро это сделаем, — Стайлз улыбнулся и крепко обнял Лору. — Сегодня же не последний вечер. У нас впереди все лето.  
  
      — Ты ведь собираешься на игру Дерека? — поинтересовалась она.  
  
      — Да я ни за что на свете ее не пропущу.  
  
      — Отлично, — Лора упала обратно в кресло, а затем обратилась к Дереку, ткнув в его сторону пальцем: — Но если Дженнифер меня хоть пальцем тронет, я ей врежу.  
  
      — Ты же позволяешь Стайлзу прикасаться к тебе, — возразил Дерек, уже встав со своего места, чтобы проводить друга.  
  
      — Потому что, даже если я не позволю, он все равно это сделает. К тому же, Стайлз… ну, это Стайлз.  
  
      — Пока, Лора, — попрощался он и, проходя мимо Коры, легонько толкнул ее свисающие с края дивана ноги. — Пока, обормотка. Увидимся завтра на обеде.  
  
      — До скорого.  
  
      До двери Дерек и Стайлз дошли в полной тишине. Когда они вышли на крыльцо, Дерек, нахмурившись, первым прервал молчание:  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, что тебе не обязательно уходить.  
  
      — Знаю, — с легкой улыбкой отозвался Стайлз. — Но она твоя девушка.  
  
      Дерек еще сильнее нахмурил брови.  
  
      — Но ты…  
  
      — Что, Дерек? Кто я? — Резко стало больно в груди, потому что Дженнифер в его жизни играла ту роль, которую Стайлз никогда не сыграет, и она в любом случае будет впереди него, по крайней мере сейчас. Мучительное откровение, зато правда.  
  
      — Ты Стайлз, — ответил Дерек с таким беспомощным и беззащитным видом, что Стайлз чуть не сгреб его в охапку и не поцеловал прямо там, но сдержал себя, а вместо этого соскочил со ступенек и направился к себе домой.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Было около одиннадцати, когда Стайлз лежал на кровати и смотрел «Нетфликс», а в комнате Дерека зажегся свет. Стайлз встал, намереваясь задернуть шторы, потому что наблюдение за ним и его подружкой сегодня не значилось в списке его дел. Но, подойдя к окну, он увидел ожидающего его Дерека и помахал рукой.  
  
       _«Ты в порядке?»_ — написал он.  
  
       _«Нервничаю по поводу завтрашнего дня. Скажи, что я не сыграю плохо»_.  
  
      Стайлз подтянул стул к окну и написал ответ: _«Ты и дня в своей жизни не сыграл плохо»_.  
  
       _«Мой самый главный болельщик»_ , — с улыбкой нацарапал Дерек.  
  
       _«Я рассчитываю на то, что ты бесплатно подпишешь для меня свою бейсбольную карточку»_ , — сразу же, как Дерек прочел это, Стайлз стер слова и написал новые: _«А я выйду на пенсию и продам ее»_.  
  
       _«Ты бы ее правда продал?»_ — Дерек рассмеялся.  
  
       _«Конечно!»_  
  
      Дерек снова погрустнел, царапая на доске: _«Я вправду очень нервничаю»_.  
  
      Стайлз откинул доску на пол и, схватив телефон, нажал на набор. Когда раздался звонок, Дерек в замешательстве оглянулся и направился к тумбочке, где лежал его телефон.  
  
      — Доска тебе уже не подходит? — поинтересовался он, приняв звонок, и уселся на краешек кровати.  
  
      — Мне слишком многое нужно тебе сказать. Ты понятия не имеешь, как трудно мне порой сократить все, чтобы уместить на доске. Я никогда не говорил и десятой части того, что хотел.  
  
      — Ты хочешь сказать, — Дерек усмехнулся, — что за последние несколько лет я настолько много пропустил?  
  
      — Считай, что тебе повезло, — пошутил Стайлз. — Ты помнишь тот вечер, когда мы впервые использовали доски?  
  
      — Да, мы тогда жили здесь уже неделю, и я наотрез отказывался с тобой разговаривать. Ты видел меня в окне и все время пытался привлечь мое внимание, но я тебя игнорировал. И однажды ты просто встал возле окна с огромным листом бумаги с надписью «Привет», и простоял так, наверное, несколько часов.  
  
      — Скорее минут пятнадцать, — с усмешкой поправил его Стайлз.  
  
      — А по-моему, все же несколько часов, — не согласился Дерек. Он улыбнулся, но потом его лицо приняло абсолютно серьезный вид. — Поверить не могу, что этот день наступит уже завтра.  
  
      — Ты отлично справишься. Я это точно знаю.  
  
      — Так страшно осознавать, что все мое будущее зависит от одной игры. Малейшая ошибка, и…  
  
      — Не смей так думать. Эти рекрутеры заинтересовались тобой не только из-за предстоящей игры. Ты их уже впечатлил. Завтрашний день будет всего лишь вишенкой на торте.  
  
      — А у меня такое ощущение, что он будет значить намного больше. — Дерек над чем-то задумался, и Стайлз просто позволил ему несколько мгновений тишины. — Сегодня я рассказал Дженнифер о рекрутерах.  
  
      — Правда? И что она на это сказала?  
  
      Дерек поднял на него взгляд, и даже с такого расстояния Стайлз разглядел боль на его лице.  
  
      — Она сказала не зацикливаться на этом, потому что, если мы проиграем, она может не получить корону королевы.  
  
      Стайлзу в очередной раз пришлось прикусить язык. Дереку сейчас не нужно слышать все то, что он хотел бы сказать. Игра на первом месте.  
  
      — Выпускной бал, выборы королевы и даже школа вообще — все это сейчас не важно. Единственное, что важно — это ты, Дерек. — Стайлз прильнул к окну и приложил ладонь к стеклу. — Ты сможешь. Ты сделаешь это, Дерек. Пожалуйста, просто верь в это.  
  
      — Я верю тебе.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Сразу же после занятий Стайлз и Лидия уселись в машину Эллисон и отправились в двухчасовую поездку на юг в город, в котором проходил чемпионат. Игра начиналась в 19:05, так что они должны были прибыть как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть поесть и отправиться на поле. Позади ехала Лора вместе с Корой и Кирой. Даже Эрика поехала, чтобы посмотреть игру Бойда.  
  
      Им достались билеты на трибуну вдоль третьей базы, что, в свою очередь, было идеально, поскольку с нее открывался великолепный обзор на Дерека и Скотта. Стайлз занял место между Эллисон и Лорой, а когда на поле выбежали биконхиллзские «Циклоны», вся компания подскочила на ноги и начала громко кричать, размахивая плакатами. Стайлз держал в руках плакат с надписью _«Вперед МакКолл и Хейл!!!»_ и их номерами. Оказавшись на своем месте, Скотт взволнованно помахал рукой и получил от Эллисон воздушный поцелуй. Дерек, казалось, был так сосредоточен на игре, что даже не взглянул в их сторону.  
  
      Стайлз улыбнулся. Это именно то, что нужно: сосредоточенность на игре и нацеленность на результат.  
  
      Дженнифер с группой поддержки начали свое приветствие, и зрители энергично захлопали, когда комментатор стал называть имена игроков команды Бикон Хиллз. Стайлз громко приветствовал всех за исключением Энниса. Затем Джексон встал на питчерскую горку и совершил первую подачу. Страйк.  
  
      Это была одна из лучших игр команды Бикон Хиллз. Соперники определенно были хороши, но «Циклоны» доминировали на протяжении первых четырех иннингов. Дерек выбил хоумран и дабл, а потом Стайлз и Эллисон буквально сошли с ума, потому что Скотту удалось выбить сингл, позволивший игроку добежать до первой базы и заработать очко. Даже Лора на два последних иннинга отложила в сторону книгу и наушники ради того, чтобы посмотреть игру.  
  
      Почти в самом конце шестого иннинга Дерек выбил еще один хоумран, и Стайлз улыбнулся, когда мяч приземлился где-то в глубине правого поля. Дерек сосредоточенно и непреклонно пересекал базы, от каждого удара его ног о землю вокруг разлетались комки грязи, его плечи были напряжены, а на лице застыло серьезное выражение. Но даже несмотря на все это Стайлз точно знал, что внутри Дерек сияет. Это ясно читалось в его глазах.  
  
      Стайлз не мог оторвать взгляд от Дерека, казалось, тот делал все играючи. Он знал, что Хейл был создан именно для этого, верил всем своим сердцем. Дерек — настоящий бриллиант, и сейчас он блистал на поле. Его место было именно там.  
  
      «Циклоны» выиграли со счетом 6:2.  
  
      Команда подняла Дерека и Джексона на плечи, потому что Дерек выбил два хоумрана, а Джексон просто фантастический питчер.  
  
      Пока Хейла уносили с поля, Стайлз улыбался так, что свело скулы.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Уже после часа ночи, когда Стайлз играл в видеоигры, телефон завибрировал сообщением. Он поставил игру на паузу и открыл текст: _«Я возле твоей задней двери»_.  
  
      Стайлз озадачено почесал лоб, спустился по лестнице и открыл дверь. Дерек стоял с другой стороны, по-прежнему в бейсбольной форме — потной и покрытой грязью. Его волосы примялись от кепки, а на лице сияла широкая улыбка от уха до уха.  
  
      — Я это сделал! — воскликнул он и ринулся вперед, заключая Стайлза в медвежьи объятия. — Я был охренительно крут!  
  
      — Это точно! — со смехом согласился Стайлз, когда его поставили обратно на землю. — Ты был великолепен.  
  
      — Поверить не могу. — Дерек с силой провел рукой по лицу. — Я… постоянно слышал в голове твой голос, который говорил мне, что я все смогу, а все остальные мысли я просто отмел. Черт, я только вернулся, но мне необходимо было увидеть тебя и сказать спасибо.  
  
      — Тебе не за что меня благодарить. Это ты сыграл лучшую игру в истории.  
  
      — Именно из-за тебя я играл так хорошо. Если бы не ты, этого никогда бы не произошло, — Дерек протянул руку и сжал ладонь Стайлза в своей. — Ты даже не представляешь, как много это значит для меня. — Стайлз кивнул, и Дерек отпустил его руку. — Ладно, я спать пошел. Мне просто нужно было увидеть тебя перед сном.  
  
      Дерека всего потряхивало от волнения и восторга. Стайлз смотрел на него с улыбкой и потом еще долго не уходил со своего крыльца, даже когда Дерек уже скрылся в собственном доме.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Празднование проходило возле бассейна в доме родителей Джексона. Те уехали из города и разрешили сыну устроить вечеринку на том условии, что никого не арестуют. Стайлз тоже надеялся, что копы сюда не сунутся. Уж очень не хотелось ему прятаться по кустам или попасть под гнев отца.  
  
      Стайлз приехал вместе со Скоттом и Эллисон. Вечеринка была в самом разгаре, в динамиках гремела какая-то попса, и воняло несвежим пивом.  
  
      — Шоты? — спросил Скотт, пробираясь сквозь толпу людей.  
  
      — Шоты, — согласно кивнул Стайлз, когда в него врезался какой-то парень и пролил пиво на его обувь. — Чтобы пережить этот вечер, определенно нужны шоты.  
  
      Скотт нашел на кухне бутылку текилы и, прихватив с собой три стопки, вышел во внутренний дворик. Пока он расставлял все на столике, Стайлз почувствовал руку на своем плече, и, когда его развернули, он оказался лицом к лицу с Эннисом.  
  
      — Да ты издеваешься, что ли? — воскликнул он.  
  
      Эннис толкнул Стайлза, и тот, наткнувшись спиной на стол, сбил один из шотов.  
  
      — Почему каждый раз, когда я оборачиваюсь, — начал Эннис, наклонившись практически к самому лицу Стайлза, — я вижу твою жалкую уродливую физиономию? — Глаза его были красными, а изо рта воняло алкоголем. Он вновь толкнул его, заставив больно вжаться в край стола. — Когда ты уже поймешь, что ты, бесячий говнюк, здесь нахрен никому не сдался?  
  
      Стайлз собрал все свое мужество — потому что пошел этот мудак ко всем чертям! — и плюнул ему в лицо.  
  
      — Плевать я хотел на то, что ты думаешь.  
  
      Все вокруг застыли с раскрытыми ртами. Он слышал шепотки: _«Вы это видели? Стайлз что, только что плюнул в Энниса?»_ , и чувствовал момент триумфа. Шел бы ты, Эннис. Ты и вся твоя шайка.  
  
      Но триумф оказался недолгим. Лицо Энниса скривилось в гневе, и он буквально зарычал, оскалив зубы. Собственные действия вызвали у Стайлза серьезные сомнения, когда Эннис схватил его за футболку, замахнулся, и, ой-ой-ой, кулаком в глаз. Пиздец как больно.  
  
      — Драка! — закричал кто-то рядом. Поскольку для Стайлза стыд в подобной ситуации был неуместен, он прикрыл лицо руками, чтобы защититься от последующих атак. Глаз ныл и, скорее всего, уже оплыл, потому что с трудом открывался. И он знал, что, решившись на ответные действия, наверное, попросту сломает руку о лицо Энниса, если ему вообще дадут хоть что-нибудь сделать.  
  
      Сквозь пальцы Стайлз увидел, что Эннис замахнулся, и напрягся в ожидании нового удара. Но его не последовало. Он нерешительно отвел ладони от глаз и увидел спину Дерека, вставшего между ним и обидчиком.  
  
      — Хейл, почему я не удивлен? — Эннис размял пальцы, и Стайлз заметил, как Дерек весь подобрался. — Снова спасаешь своего маленького бойфренда?  
  
      — Отъебись, Эннис! Еще раз тронешь его, и я сломаю тебе нос.  
  
      — Да-да, я так сильно тебя боюсь, Хейл. Я просто наваляю вам обоим, будете отличной парочкой! — Эннис рассмеялся, и глаза Стайлза чуть не выпали из орбит, потому что в следующий момент Дерек с криком ринулся к Эннису и заехал тому коленом прямо в живот.  
  
      Завязалась драка, Стайлз разрывался между двумя желаниями: кинуться к ним и оттащить Дерека от соперника или отбежать подальше, пока кто-нибудь его нечаянно не прибил. От сложного выбора его освободили Бойд и близнецы, рванувшие к ним и разнявшие парней.  
  
      Лицо Энниса было в крови в нескольких местах, а Дерек красовался разбитой губой и окровавленным носом.  
  
      — Это конец, Хейл! — Эннис сплюнул кровь на пол. — Ты даже не представляешь себе, что только что натворил. Я тебя уничтожу, ты еще узнаешь, с кем связался!  
  
      Дерек фыркнул, но затем болезненно скривился.  
  
      — Знаешь, что? Пошел ты нахер, говна кусок! Осталась какая-то пара недель, какого хрена меня должна беспокоить твоя ненависть? Мне уже давно следовало сломать тебе нос.  
  
      После этого Дерек развернулся и пошел прочь, а проходя мимо Стайлза, потащил его за собой. Стайлз последовал молча. Когда они оказались перед гостевым домиком, Дерек крепко выругался. Стайлз просто смотрел на него, разинув рот.  
  
      — Ты сломал Эннису нос, — наконец ошарашено выдал он, когда Дерек поднял край футболки и вытер лицо. — Ты сломал ему нос ради меня.  
  
      — Он это заслужил, гребаный мудак. — Дерек шагнул к Стайлзу, осторожно взял его за подбородок и, приподняв его голову, нахмурился. Он нежно коснулся тонкой кожи вокруг глаза. — У тебя будет фингал.  
  
      — Правда? Такое ощущение, что мне стоило бы радоваться этому несколько больше. Мой первый фингал и все такое.  
  
      Дерек улыбнулся, и, несмотря на кровь и небольшие раны, он все равно вызвал внутри волну тепла.  
  
      — Стайлз, боже мой, ты в порядке? — К ним подбежал Скотт на пару с Эллисон. — Чувак, Эннис так взбесился, но Лидия заставила Джексона его выгнать! Дерек, ты у нас теперь как рок-звезда! — Скотт повернулся к Стайлзу, пока Эллисон доставала для Дерека салфетки. — Все нормально?  
  
      — Да, нормально. Просто немножечко уязвленного самолюбия. Ну и подбитый глаз.  
  
      — Правда? — Скотт ухмыльнулся. — Так это же круто!  
  
      — Скотт! — возмутилась Эллисон.  
  
      — Это было бы круто, если бы не было так больно, — пожаловался Стайлз.  
  
      — Мне нужно отвезти тебя домой, — обратился к нему Дерек, глядя прямо в глаза.  
  
      — Дружище, не хочу сказать ничего плохого по поводу фееричной демонстрации твоей мужественности, но ты выглядишь куда хуже меня. По крайней мере, у меня кровь не идет.  
  
      — Заживет, — пожал плечами Хейл. — К утру разве что пара синяков останется. А к твоему глазу нужно приложить что-нибудь холодное. — Его передернуло. — Твой отец очень сильно на меня разозлится.  
  
      — Чувак, папа очень сильно разозлится на меня, — застонал Стайлз.  
  
      — Я могу его отвезти, — предложил Скотт.  
  
      — Нет, развлекайтесь, — с улыбкой ответил Дерек. Он протянул руку, и они со Скоттом обменялись своим привычным не-таким-уж-секретным бейсбольным рукопожатием, а затем МакКолл повернулся к Стайлзу.  
  
      — Но… текила.  
  
      — Скоро, чувак. — Стайлз приобнял его за плечи. — На то, чтобы нажраться до чертиков и поиграть в видеоигры, у нас еще целое лето.  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      Эллисон помахала им рукой и утащила Скотта обратно на вечеринку, а Хейл повел Стайлза к своей машине. Оказавшись в салоне, Стайлз судорожно вздохнул, и Дерек тут же накрыл его ладонь своей.  
  
      — Ты в безопасности, — тихо сказал он. — Эннис тебя больше не тронет.  
  
      — Я знаю.  
  
      — Стайлз, прости меня. Я не должен был позволять этому всему зайти так далеко.  
  
      — Ты не виноват. — Стайлз улыбнулся, но лицо тут же исказила гримаса боли. Дерек на мгновение протянул руку, но потом передумал и вернул ее себе на колено.  
  
      — Да, наверное. Но я обещаю, что этого больше не повторится. Я Эннису все пальцы переломаю, если он еще хотя бы раз к тебе притронется. — Дерек посмотрел на него так пристально, что пришлось отвернуться. Этот вечер просто бил все рекорды.  
  
      Дерек только вставил ключ в замок зажигания, как сразу же зазвонил его телефон. Он страдальчески застонал, вытащил телефон из кармана и, посмотрев на экран, откинул его на приборную панель, так и не ответив.  
  
      — Это Дженнифер.  
  
      — И ты ей не ответишь? — удивился Стайлз.  
  
      — Нет, я знаю, что она мне скажет. Что-то мне подсказывает, что уже к утру я останусь без девушки и без друзей.  
  
      — Не без друзей.  
  
      — Не без друзей. — Дерек завел машину и, глядя на Стайлза, усмехнулся, отчего поврежденная в драке губа снова лопнула. — Знаешь, несмотря на все события, вчерашний вечер все равно был лучшим в моей жизни, — сказал он и тронулся с места. — Но мне безумно жаль, что ты пострадал.  
  
      — Заживет, да и драка забудется. А этот вечер останется с тобой навечно.  
  
      — Спасибо, — спустя несколько мгновений шепнул Дерек.  
  
      — Для этого я здесь.  
  
  


***

  
  
      В школе мало что изменилось, по крайней мере для Стайлза. Но для Дерека… Дженнифер порвала с ним, и все в ее компании вообще перестали с ним разговаривать. Стайлз ждал, что Дерек теперь будет сидеть вместе с ними на обеде, потому что за их столом сидели Бойд и Кора, но в понедельник тот вообще пропустил обед. Как и в последующие два дня.  
  
      В среду на работе к нему с охапкой дисков подошел Айзек.  
  
      — Зачетный фингал.  
  
      — Ага, я теперь реальный уличный пацан, — с сарказмом ответил Стайлз.  
  
      — Я слышал о Дереке, — вдруг сказал Айзек. — О ссоре и разрыве.  
  
      — Откуда? — удивился Стайлз. Айзек кивнул в сторону прилавка, за которым Эрика листала журналы и дула пузыри из жвачки. — А, ну да, конечно.  
  
      — Будь осторожен.  
  
      — И что это должно значить? — настороженно поинтересовался Стайлз.  
  
      — Я знаю, что Дерек расстался со своей девушкой, но это совсем не значит, что он тут же прибежит к тебе и пригласит на свидание.  
  
      — Займись своими собственными делами, — разозлился Стайлз. — Не пойму, ты ревнуешь, что ли?  
  
      — Нет, — закатил глаза Айзек. — Стайлз, ты мой друг. А я уже был тем парнем, который надеялся, что все изменится, когда его друг расстанется с девушкой. Я был настолько глуп, думая, что убогой дрочки и неумелого минета хватит, чтобы он внезапно захотел остаться со мной.  
  
      — Мы с Дереком ничего такого не делали, — пробормотал Стайлз.  
  
      — Знаю, — Айзек посмотрел на Стайлза с пониманием. — Я и не говорю, что Дерек один из таких парней. Просто хочу сказать, чтобы ты был осторожен, для своего же блага. Не хочу, чтобы тебе было еще больнее, чем уже есть.  
  
      Стайлз кивнул, и Айзек на мгновение сжал его плечо, а затем направился в другой отдел магазина.  
  
      Несмотря на все усилия, Стайлз не мог игнорировать слова Айзека. И самое обидное, что он обо всем этом уже и сам думал. То, что Дерек порвал с Дженнифер, совсем не означало, что ему вдруг начнут нравиться парни. Но даже если так, с чего вдруг ему западать на Стайлза?  
  
      И так ему стало себя жалко. Кто-то зашел в магазин, но Стайлз даже не глянул в ту сторону, пока этот кто-то не подошел к нему.  
  
      — Привет, дружище, — поприветствовал его Скотт.  
  
      — Привет, — с улыбкой отозвался Стайлз.  
  
      — Ты просто выслушай, хорошо? — начал Скотт, выставив перед собой руки. — Завтра у выпускников День Прогульщика и они поедут в парк аттракционов, то есть Эллисон будет там.  
  
      — Да, я в курсе.  
  
      — Дерек тоже поедет, еще Джексон.  
  
      — Чувак, — Стайлз вздохнул, кинув на друга раздраженный взгляд, — я знаю, кто учится в выпускном классе.  
  
      — Ну да, — усмехнулся Скотт. — Давай прогуляем школу и встретимся там с ними!  
  
      — Ты это серьезно?  
  
      — Стайлз, будет круто! Мы с Эллисон будем кататься на американских горках, есть одну сладкую вату на двоих, держаться за руки на каруселях! — Скотт мечтательно улыбнулся. — Через пару недель она окончит школу. Я просто обязан поехать туда вместе с ней!  
  
      — Просто отлично, давай я поеду вместе с вами и как обычно буду третьим лишним на шоу «Скотт-и-Эллисон», — заворчал Стайлз. Ну да, несправедливо, но он на самом деле всегда чувствовал себя третьим лишним, тусуясь с ними двумя. К тому же он сейчас был в плохом настроении. И фингал под глазом ни разу не помогал, являясь болезненным напоминанием обо всем.  
  
      — Нет, чувак. Мы с Эллисон собираемся быть омерзительно счастливой парочкой, так что ты, скорее всего, не захочешь это видеть. Тебе нужно поехать к Дереку.  
  
      — С чего вдруг я должен ехать к нему? — поинтересовался Стайлз. — Мы с ним с субботы не разговаривали.  
  
      — Эллисон и Кора говорят, что он очень сильно расстроен. Это его последняя школьная поездка, а благодаря Эннису его все ненавидят, ну, за исключением Бойда, Джексона и Денни.  
  
      — Ты только что назвал половину бейсбольной команды, — заметил Стайлз. — Уверен, там будет достаточно людей, желающих с ним потусить.  
  
      — Нет, — покачал головой Скотт. — Лидия будет с Джексоном, Денни с Итаном, а с Бойдом будет Эрика.  
  
      — Йоу, Эрика? — Стайлз резко развернулся, позвав девушку, и та кинула на него недовольный взгляд, поскольку в этот момент консультировала покупателя. — Ты собираешься завтра встречаться с Бойдом?  
  
      — Ага, — отозвалась она, причмокнув жвачкой.  
  
      — Вот видишь? — поддакнул Скотт, когда Стайлз вновь повернулся к нему. — Ну же, чувак.  
  
      — Скотт, мой папа чертовски зол из-за фингала, — продолжил отнекиваться Стайлз. — Он порывался арестовать Энниса за нападение. Если я прогуляю школу, он вообще взбесится.  
  
      — Нет, не взбесится, если Дереку от этого станет лучше. Твоему папе нравится Дерек. Они же типа приятелей по бейсболу.  
  
      — Ты ведь знаешь, что мы с Дереком не пара, — нахмурился Стайлз. — Все там разобьются на парочки, разве мы не будем выглядеть странно?  
  
      — Господибожемой, Стайлз, — застонал Скотт. — Отрасти уже яйца! Ты сохнешь по Дереку примерно вечность, сейчас он одинок и нуждается в друге, а ты собираешься все просрать? — Он схватил Стайлза за оба предплечья и слегка встряхнул, серьезно глядя прямо в глаза. — Давай, чувак!  
  
      — Хорошо! — сдался Стайлз. — Я поеду.  
  
      — Вот и отлично, — ухмыльнулся Скотт. — Лидия заберет нас завтра утром.  
  
      — Ты определенно плохо на меня влияешь.  
  
      — Должно быть, ты хотел сказать «круто влияешь», — широко улыбнулся Скотт и вышел из магазина.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Парк аттракционов находился в получасе езды от Бикон Хиллз. Как только вся компания приехала на место, Лидия и Скотт тут же покинули Стайлза, но тому совершенно не хотелось писать или звонить Дереку. Хотелось сделать сюрприз. Это казалось ему хорошей идеей, пока он не понял, каким огромным на самом деле был парк.  
  
      Стайлз немного побродил по территории, пытаясь выцепить взглядом Дерека. Заметив Дженнифер, Кали, Энниса и Эйдана, он быстро развернулся и пошел в другом направлении. Вдруг телефон завибрировал сообщением от Скотта: _«Засек Дерека. Стенд со слашем*, северная часть»_.  
  
      Стайлз быстро напечатал ответ с благодарностью и направился туда. К счастью, Дерек все еще находился возле стенда, одиноко сидел за столом и играл в PSP. Он тихо подкрался сзади и положил ладони Дереку на глаза. Тот напрягся, а Стайлз наклонился к его уху и прошептал:  
  
      — Угадай, кто?  
  
      Дерек моментально расслабился и повернул голову, а когда Стайлз убрал ладони с его глаз, он улыбнулся и посмотрел на него удивленно, но все же радостно.  
  
      — Что ты тут делаешь?  
  
      — Сюда поехали Скотт и Лидия, так что я решил к ним присоединиться, — ответил Стайлз и уселся рядом, задев при этом Дерека плечом. — Я подумал, что кое-кому здесь понадобится компания.  
  
      — Спасибо, — Дерек выглядел озадаченным, но все равно продолжал улыбаться.  
  
      Стайлз прихватил его стаканчик со слашем и сделал большой глоток.  
  
      — Купишь мне за это торт «Воронку»**.  
  
      — Идет.  
  
      — Во что играешь? — Стайлз наклонился и глянул на экран PSP.  
  
      — В бейсбольную игру, — ответил Дерек, выключая консоль. — Не важно. Так чем ты хочешь заняться?  
  
      — Чувак, это твой День прогульщика, ты и выбирай.  
  
      — Ну, я не люблю американские горки, так что…  
  
      — Так что именно на них мы и покатаемся, — заявил Стайлз, схватив Дерека за руку, и потянул его за собой.  
  
      — Стой, нет, Стайлз! Я же боюсь высоты.  
  
      — Дерек, я в курсе. Но сейчас самое время сделать что-нибудь, чего ты боишься.  
  
      — По-моему, я это уже делал, — буркнул Дерек.  
  
      — Так, значит, тебе не впервой! — Стайлз ухмыльнулся. — Успокойся, я не потащу тебя на самую страшную горку. Выберем что-нибудь среднее.  
  
      — Мы не пойдем на «Голиаф»? — поинтересовался Дерек, и Стайлз покачал головой.  
  
      — Я хочу заставить тебя сделать что-нибудь за пределами твоей зоны комфорта, а не травмировать.  
  
      Стайлз повел его через парк к очереди на «Крик машину». Дерек с опаской глянул на горку, но сглотнул и расправил плечи.  
  
      Когда они сели в вагончик и полностью пристегнулись, во взгляде Дерека появилось сомнение.  
  
      — Это взрослая версия детских горок, — попытался успокоить его Стайлз.  
  
      — Спасибо, от этого мне стало намного легче. Стайлз, я даже детских горок боюсь.  
  
      — Будет весело, обещаю.  
  
      — Если я сдохну, ты сдохнешь вместе со мной, — сказал Дерек, на что Стайлз лишь закатил глаза.  
  
      Дерек вскрикнул, когда вагончики рывком стартанули и медленно покатились вперед. Стайлз посмеялся над тем, что вечно уверенного в себе и смелого парня привела в ужас самая отстойная горка в парке, и наблюдать за ним сейчас было просто уморительно. На первой горке все было нормально, и даже на второй, а вот на третьей, где спуск был намного круче и вагончики набрали существенную скорость, Дерек закричал и накрепко вцепился в руку Стайлза.  
  
      Когда поездка подошла к концу, Дерек так и остался сидеть, уставившись прямо перед собой и сжимая руку Стайлза в своей.  
  
      — Эй, здоровяк, ты в норме? — поинтересовался Стайлз и потрепал его по руке.  
  
      — Это было ужасно. — Дерек глянул на него выпученными глазами. Он был бледным и взмокшим. Стайлз просто запрокинул голову и громко рассмеялся.  
  
      — Пойдем, трусишка. — Стайлз потянул его за руку и разблокировал защиту. — Ну что, за тортом? — Дерек кивнул, но так и не отпустил руку Стайлза до тех пор, пока они не ступили на землю.  
  
      Но до торта они добрались не сразу. Стайлз отвлекся на парня, делающего животных из воздушных шариков, так что пришлось Дереку подождать. Он расстроился, когда Стайлз отказался говорить ему, что попросил у парня, и в результате получил нечто из черного шарика.  
  
      — Похоже на собаку, — сказал он, аккуратно держа в руках подарок.  
  
      — Это волк, — сообщил Стайлз. — Ты ведь любишь волков.  
  
      — Ты это помнишь? — удивился Дерек.  
  
      — Чувак, я помню абсолютно все. — Стайлз постучал пальцем по лбу, и Дерек вновь посмотрел на шарик с мягкой улыбкой на лице.  
  
      Они чуть не столкнулись с Дженнифер, но Дерек вовремя увел их в другую сторону, потому что Стайлз обращал больше внимания на детские паровозики, чем на то, куда он идет.  
  
      — Скучаешь по ней? — поинтересовался Стайлз, когда они свернули на тенистую аллейку, ведущую к одному из водных аттракционов. Дерек ответил не сразу.  
  
      — Думал, что буду, но нет, — наконец, сказал он. — Думал, что буду сильно переживать, мне казалось, что я люблю ее, и у нас был секс, но… — Дерек покачал головой. — Я даже почувствовал облегчение, когда она сказала мне, что все кончено. Словно только сейчас я могу по-настоящему расслабиться, а не париться в очередной раз, что послужит причиной нашей ссоры сегодня.  
  
      — Мне жаль, — произнес Стайлз.  
  
      — Она не такая уж плохая. Наверное, в каком-то смысле я был влюблен в нее, или, может быть, она была мне небезразлична, но я никогда не любил ее.  
  
      — Откуда ты знаешь разницу?  
  
      — Просто знаю, — рассмеялся Дерек, взглянув на Стайлза, и тот просто кивнул. Затем добавил: — Она заслуживает того, чьи интересы будут схожи с ее собственными. Того, кто будет любить ее и всегда будет рядом, как она того хочет.  
  
      — И это не ты?  
  
      — Нет, уже нет, — покачал головой Дерек и вновь посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот покраснел и отвел взгляд. — Я вообще не уверен, что мы когда-либо были на одной волне.  
  
      — Почему ты с ней встречался?  
  
      — Она мне нравилась, — просто ответил Дерек.  
  
      Стайлз уговорил Дерека еще на несколько аттракционов, и возле Дома ужасов они встретили Кору и Киру.  
  
      — Что вы тут делаете? — поинтересовался у них Дерек.  
  
      — Так все же прогуливают. Нам не хотелось быть двумя единственными неудачниками на уроках, — призналась Кора.  
  
      Стайлз рассмеялся, а Кора ткнула пальцем в воздушный шарик в руках брата:  
  
      — А это что?  
  
      — Волк, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Стайлз подарил.  
  
      — Правда? — Кора вопросительно выгнула бровь, глядя на Стайлза. — Как мило.  
  
      — Хм, как странно встретить тебя сегодня тут вместе с Кирой, — в отместку заявил Стайлз. Кора покраснела, но затем подмигнула.  
  
      Уже втроем им удалось уломать Дерека на пару маленьких горок, но потом Кора и Кира отправились на те, что пострашнее, а Дерек и Стайлз вновь остались одни.  
  
      — Можешь пойти с ними, — предложил Дерек. — Я могу и снизу на вас посмотреть.  
  
      — Нет уж, какое веселье, если ты не сидишь рядом и не верещишь как ребенок? — подколол Стайлз, и Дерек несчастно застонал. — К тому же, ты все еще должен мне торт.  
  
      Дерек купил «Воронку», два хот-дога, два стаканчика с газировкой и понес все это на стол, за которым уже устроился Стайлз. Парень, увидев все это, только покачал головой.  
  
      — Чувак, я просил купить мне пирог, а не целый обед.  
  
      — На обед нужно съесть что-нибудь посущественнее пирожного.  
  
      — Сколько ты заплатил? Я отдам тебе половину.  
  
      — Бред. — Дерек взял в руки свой хот-дог. — Я просто хотел тебя угостить.  
  
      Стайлз задумался, понимает ли Хейл, насколько это все смахивает на свидание.  
  
      Закончив с хот-догами, они принялись за пирожное. Стайлз отламывал кусочки, не заботясь о том, что весь уделывается в сахарной пудре.  
  
      — Как вкусно, — с набитым ртом простонал он.  
  
      — Согласен, — признал Дерек, слизывая сахар с пальцев. Стайлз всеми силами старался не пялиться, но трудно не смотреть, когда розовый язык извивается вокруг пальцев, а затем эти же пальцы обсасываются губами. И всплыла в голове Стайлза мысль, что по идее это должно быть отвратительно, а не так безумно сексуально.  
  
      — Мне звонили из Ирвайна, — спустя несколько минут сказал Дерек. — Они хотят встретиться со мной в субботу утром.  
  
      Стайлз улыбнулся и хлопнул Дерека по руке, оставив на одежде след от сахарной пудры.  
  
      — Это же потрясающе!  
  
      — Мне нужно выехать завтра после школы, чтобы в субботу утром быть готовым к собеседованию.  
  
      — Круто.  
  
      — Хочешь поехать со мной? — робко предложил Дерек. Рука Стайлза с кусочком пирожного так и застыла на полпути ко рту. Дерек хотел, чтобы он поехал вместе с ним. На собеседование в колледж. С остановкой на ночь.  
  
      — Почему я? — наконец спросил он, опуская кусок недоеденного пирожного обратно на тарелку.  
  
      — Ты единственный, кто меня понимает.  
  
      Стайлз почувствовал, как что-то загорелось в груди.  
  
      — Конечно, я поеду, — заверил он. Лицо Дерека озарила широкая улыбка.  
  
      Расправившись с пирожным, Стайлз откинулся назад и со стоном погладил живот.  
  
      — Слишком много сахара и жира, но чертовски вкусно.  
  
      Дерек рассмеялся, а затем протянул руку, и Стайлз затаил дыхание, когда его пальцы прошлись по щеке и вниз по подбородку, слегка задев нижнюю губу.  
  
      — У тебя… — Дерек замолк и откашлялся. — У тебя там сахар остался.  
  
      — Вот как.  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      Дерек опустил руку и, покраснев, отвел взгляд в сторону. Стайлза бросило в дрожь.  
  
**___________________________**  
Слаш — густой напиток на основе мелкой ледяной фруктовой крошки.  
  
Торт «Воронка» (Funnel Cake) — это пирожное получило свое название благодаря способу приготовления: тесто наливают в кипящее масло сквозь воронку круговыми движениями. Что-то типа хвороста, но сделан одним большим коржиком. В основном подают с посыпкой из сахарной пудры.

 

***

 

На следующий день после занятий оба Стилински отправились в соседний дом, Дерек к тому времени уже убирал спортивную сумку в багажник своей машины. Пока шериф выяснял у Хейла какие-то вопросы, Стайлз закинул собственную сумку в машину и заскочил в туалет перед долгой дорогой.  
  
      Зайдя на кухню, он прихватил из холодильника банку лимонада, и не сразу заметил, что со спины к нему подошла Кора.  
  
      — Последние несколько дней он только о тебе и говорит, знаешь? — Стайлз дернулся от неожиданности и резко развернулся. Кора закатила глаза. — Слушай, я уже довольно долго за вами наблюдаю. Дерек просто еще не осознал, что у него к тебе есть какие-то чувства, а даже если и осознал, то не понял, что они значат.  
  
      — Я не понимаю, о чем…  
  
      — Стайлз, он за тебя чуваку нос сломал. И расстался со своей девушкой. Черт, он даже помнит, какого вкуса леденцы ты любишь больше всего. Мой брат уже влюблен в тебя, просто этого не понимает, потому что относится к тем идиотам, которые не замечают очевидного. — Кора положила руку ему на плечо. — Обидишь его, одним фингалом не отделаешься.  
  
      — Я бы никогда не смог его обидеть, — со всей серьезностью заявил Стайлз.  
  
      — Я знаю. Просто наберись терпения, со временем он обязательно все поймет.  
  
      — А что, если ты ошибаешься? Кора, я не могу позволить себе ложные надежды.  
  
      — Я не ошибаюсь. — Кора хлопнула его по руке и убежала наверх.  
  
      — Я сам тебе фингал поставлю, если ты ошибаешься! — вяло крикнул Стайлз ей вдогонку.  
  
      — Почему ты угрожаешь моей сестре? — Дерек подошел к холодильнику и, распахнув дверцу, достал бутылку воды.  
  
      — Просто… — неловко попытался выкрутиться Стайлз. — Знаешь, Кора опять со своими… закидонами.  
  
      Дерек выгнул бровь, явно подозревая обман, но давить не стал. Стайлз облегченно выдохнул, следуя за ним к машине.  
  
      Дерек молчал всю дорогу до выезда из города, и Стайлза это не напрягало. У него никогда не возникало проблем с заполнением тишины, но чем дольше они ехали, тем глубже Дерек уходил в себя. Стайлз задумался, не в нем ли дело. Вдруг Дерек уже пожалел, что позвал его с собой. Хотя где-то в глубине души Стайлз знал, что это неправда. Он даже был уверен, что дело тут совсем не в волнении по поводу предстоящего собеседования — после фееричного выступления на чемпионате штата все рекрутеры будут соревноваться друг с другом за возможность заполучить Хейла в свою команду.  
  
      Стайлз повернулся и начал рассматривать Дерека как можно осторожнее, что в свою очередь означало, что осторожности там и близко не было. Тот даже не заметил, а если и заметил, то виду не подал, а продолжал сосредоточенно смотреть на дорогу. Стайлз внимательно разглядывал сжатую челюсть, напряженную позу и ладони, крепко обхватившие руль. Он не оставил без внимания пробивающуюся на лице темную щетину, бугристые бицепсы под рукавами футболки и трепет ресниц от каждого движения век.  
  
      Было обидно, что друг страдает, особенно из-за тех мудаков. Но Стайлз понимал, что Дереку нравилась Дженнифер, да и те люди были его друзьям, даже если они все поголовно не очень приятные личности.  
  
      Ухватившись за провод, Стайлз подтянул к себе айпод Дерека и принялся листать список, то и дело недоуменно качая головой.  
  
      — Чувак, серьезно, это самая унылая подборка в истории человечества.  
  
      — Ой, ну прости, что тут нет ничего из пичфоркского* топ-100, — возразил Дерек.  
  
      — Ух ты! — Стайлз был приятно удивлен. — Ты плюешься от Пичфорка, как какой-то музыкальный сноб. Мило, — ухмыльнулся он.  
  
      — Когда вы с Лорой разговариваете, я слушаю. Иногда.  
  
      — А это что такое? — поинтересовался Стайлз, озвучив несколько названий из последних попсовых хит-парадов. — Что эта хрень делает в твоем айподе?  
  
      — Среди них есть неплохие песни. Я под них бегаю.  
  
      — Дай-ка угадаю, эту чушь слушали твои дружки.  
  
      — Ага, все время. Я никогда этого не понимал. — Дерек покачал головой. — Для тренировки очень даже неплохо, но спустя некоторое время все песни начинают звучать одинаково.  
  
      — Так это же замечательно! — воскликнул Стайлз. — Им хотя бы не удалось высосать твою душу через их паршивую музыку! Там же из песни в песню все одно и то же.  
  
      — Именно это я и пытался им втолковать, но они меня не слушали, — пожаловался Дерек. — Говорили, что моя музыка годится только для стариков и неудачников.  
  
      — А мне всегда нравился твой вкус. — Стайлз прокрутил список песен, а найдя то, что хотел бы послушать, нажал на воспроизведение и прибавил звук. Узнав мелодию, Дерек страдальчески застонал.  
  
      — Ненавижу эту песню.  
  
      — Чувак, она в твоем плеере, — заметил Стайлз.  
  
      — Так это ты, скорее всего, ее туда и залил.  
  
      — Не думаю, — немного подумав, покачал головой Стайлз и вместе с песней начал побуквенно проговаривать: _«S-A-F-T….dance…»_. — По-моему, очень подходящая песня, — сказал он, изображая в кресле какие-то нелепые танцевальные движения.  
  
      — Идиотище, — обозвал его Дерек, старательно скрывая улыбку.  
  
      — _We can dance if we want to_ , — начал подпевать Стайлз. — _We can leave your friends behind…_  
  
      — Как же ты раздражаешь. — Дерек продолжал всеми силами стараться сохранить серьезное выражение лица.  
  
      — Эй, я пытаюсь тебя развеселить! — Стайлз ткнул Дерека в щеку, где уже начала формироваться улыбка. — _We can go where we want to, a place where they will never find, and we can act like we come from out of this world, leave the real one far behind. We can dance!_ — Он начал изображать жалкое подобие роботических движений под электронное пиликание в песне. Дерек расхохотался.  
  
      — Ну точно идиот, — по-доброму сказал он.  
  
      — Вот видишь? — Стайлз все так же пританцовывал в кресле. — Под «Safety Dance» просто невозможно не быть счастливым, не важно, насколько отстойна эта песня.  
  
      — Ладно, твоя взяла. — Дерек явно немного расслабился. — Пожалуйста, давай теперь послушаем что-нибудь другое?  
  
      — Ты не хочешь дослушать песню?  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      Стайлз прокрутил список и наткнулся на одну из любимых песен Дерека. Он включил воспроизведение, и, как только из динамиков полилась мелодия, Дерек улыбнулся.  
  
      — Люблю ее, — сказал он под звуки песни «Africa».  
  
      — Знаю. — Дерек действительно очень любил эту песню, она напоминала ему о маме. Стайлз знал, что это была одна из самых любимых песен Талии, и она пела ее сыну, когда тот был маленьким. А еще Стайлз знал о последнем воспоминании Дерека о маме: они пели эту песню в машине по дороге в школу. Она значила для него очень много.  
  
      Дерек тихо напевал слова, а Стайлз улыбнулся и начал подпевать вместе с ним, хотя сам он, откровенно говоря, это песню ненавидел. Но Дерек любил ее настолько сильно, что ненавидеть ее в этот момент было сложно.  
  
      — _It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you,_ — надрывались они на пределе своих легких. — _There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do, I bless the rains down in Africa…I bless the rains down in Africa,_ — пел Дерек, а Стайлз на фоне подпевал фальцетом: — _I bless the rains!_  
  
      Когда песня закончилась, и Дерек наконец-то начал разговаривать, Стайлз посчитал свою миссию выполненной.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Оказавшись в номере, Стайлз огляделся вокруг, и его взгляд тут же выцепил одну двуспальную кровать. Он и не думал, что ему придется спать вместе с Дереком. Да, они и раньше спали на одной кровати, но тогда все было по-другому. Тогда рядом обязательно находились Кора, Лора или Скотт, а сейчас они были абсолютно одни.  
  
      Стайлз ничем не выказал удивления, поставил сумку на пол и с разбега плюхнулся на кровать. Дерек покачал головой и аккуратно присел спиной к стене. Они заказали себе в номер доставку китайской еды и принялись за нее, смотря по телевизору какую-то программу про дома, потому что больше смотреть было нечего.  
  
      Уже позже Дерек в пижамных штанах и растянутой майке сидел в одном из кресел и смотрел по телевизору бейсбольный матч. Стайлз разделся и остался только в футболке и боксерах. Он откинулся спиной на подушку, прислоненную к изголовью кровати, и дорисовывал портрет Эллисон. Нужно было его закончить и браться за подарок для Дерека, который был готов лишь наполовину.  
  
      — Все пройдет хорошо, — сказал Стайлз, не отрываясь от прорисовки глаз Эллисон. Дерек ушел в себя и молчал вот уже почти два часа. Давненько они не проводили вместе много времени, и Стайлз забыл, каким сдержанным и молчаливым может быть Дерек, когда нет необходимости заставлять себя общаться в школе.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Я о завтрашнем собеседовании, — пояснил он.  
  
      — Я по этому поводу не волнуюсь, — тихо ответил Дерек.  
  
      — Врешь. — Стайлз все так же не отрывался от своего рисунка. — Ты так ведешь себя только тогда, когда в твоих мыслях что-то действительно важное, и я сомневаюсь, что Эннис и Дженнифер, да и школа в целом, для тебя настолько важны.  
  
      — Иногда складывается ощущение, что ты меня насквозь видишь, и это пугает, — проведя рукой по волосам, сдался Дерек. — Ты проницательнее, чем мои сестры.  
  
      — Они тоже тебя очень хорошо знают. Просто они не такие настойчивые, как я.  
  
      — Вдруг я скажу что-то не то и завалю собеседование? Ты же знаешь, я плохо умею подбирать слова и общаться с людьми.  
  
      — Ты гораздо лучше, чем думаешь, — заявил Стайлз. — Посмотри на то, как ты популярен. Все было бы совсем не так, будь ты молчаливым угрюмым мудаком.  
  
      — Я уже не так популярен, — возразил Дерек. — В любом случае, это все — игра на публику.  
  
      — Знаю, — согласился Стайлз. — Вот и сыграй завтра на собеседовании. Тот же самый принцип.  
  
      Дерек со стоном поднялся с кресла и рухнул лицом в кровать. Стайлз убрал карандаш подальше от рисунка, подпрыгнув несколько раз на матрасе.  
  
      — Спасибо, что терпишь меня и мое нытье, — пробубнил Дерек, все так же уткнувшись лицом в покрывало. Стайлз протянул руку и взъерошил его волосы.  
  
      Спустя несколько минут Дерек повернулся на бок, немного приподнялся и заглянул Стайлзу в блокнот.  
  
      — Очень похоже. — Он сел и внимательно всмотрелся в портрет Эллисон. Стайлз повернул блокнот, чтобы Дереку было лучше видно. — Очень красиво.  
  
      — Ничего особенного.  
  
      — Поразительная детализация. Стайлз, я понятия не имел, что ты так потрясающе рисуешь. — Дерек протянул руку и коснулся завитка волос Эллисон, затем ее пальца, заправляющего прядь волос за ухо, обвел черты лица, а Стайлз просто наблюдал. Они сидели так близко, что каждый его выдох легонько трепал волосы на голове Дерека, прижимавшегося плечом к его груди.  
  
      Стайлз собрался ответить, даже открыл для этого рот, но понял, что у него просто нет слов. Дерек поднял взгляд, и они оказались настолько близко, что их лица разделяло расстояние всего лишь в несколько дюймов. Хотелось сказать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы отвлечь внимание от сложившейся ситуации, но затем губы Дерека накрыли его собственные, и Стайлз просто расплавился.  
  
      Губы у Дерека были мягкими, чуть обветренными, а его пальцы, касающиеся шеи Стайлза, казались мозолистыми и шершавыми. Голова Стайлза гудела и кружилась от эмоций. Поцелуй был слабым, почти нерешительным, всего лишь легким касанием губ, но Стайлз боялся шевелиться и дышать, на тот случай, если Дерек вдруг внезапно исчезнет. Но тот не исчезал, а на деле даже прижался ближе и поцеловал сильнее, а у Стайлза в голове билась одна лишь мысль: _«Меня целуют, господибоже, Дерек меня целует»_.  
  
      Но, прежде чем Стайлз смог убедить свое тело и разум действовать сообща, Дерек оторвался от его губ и с закрытыми глазами прижался к его лбу своим. Стайлз чувствовал каждый глубокий тяжелый вздох на своих губах — легкое, почти невесомое ощущение порождало волны мурашек вдоль позвоночника.  
  
      — Я уже довольно давно хотел это сделать, — шепотом признался Дерек. — Но не думал, что когда-нибудь на самом деле решусь.  
  
      Стайлз не сразу понял смысл сказанного.  
  
      — Погоди, что? — До него наконец-то дошло, он отстранился и удивленно уставился на Хейла. Выражение на лице Дерека было открытым и беззащитным, словно он боялся, что Стайлз сейчас отвергнет его и сбежит. — Ты давно хотел меня поцеловать?  
  
      — Это странно? Я сделал что-то не то?  
  
      Стайлз прикусил нижнюю губу, решительно покачав головой.  
  
      — Нет, точно нет. Абсолютный ноль странностей.  
  
      Дерек тихо хохотнул и положил ладонь на шею Стайлза, утянув его в новый поцелуй.  
  
      По ощущениям все кардинально отличалось от того раза, когда он был с Айзеком. Оба парня были хороши сами по себе, но целоваться с Дереком — пожалуй, самое лучшее, что он когда-либо делал.  
  
      Каждый нерв в его теле словно обжигало огнем, он едва мог думать, и все от одного простого поцелуя. На этот раз без особых сомнений он обнял Дерека за плечи и стал перебирать пальцами его волосы. Поразившись тому, насколько мягкими оказались пряди под его прикосновениями, Стайлз отстранился и вытянул шею, глядя на то, как волосы Дерека вновь и вновь проскальзывают сквозь его пальцы. Хейл же не стал останавливаться, целуя щеки и подбородок Стайлза, прежде чем вновь накрыть его губы.  
  
      Впервые в жизни Стайлз ощутил, словно все внутри него перевернулось, когда теплый и влажный язык Дерека скользнул в его рот. Он прикоснулся к нему своим языком, чуть надавил, и Дереку это, кажется, понравилось, потому что он стал действовать и отвечать с большим энтузиазмом.  
  
      Сжав в кулак ткань футболки Дерека, Стайлз потянул вперед, пытаясь опрокинуть его на себя. Когда спина Стайлза коснулась кровати, Дерек оперся на руки по обе стороны от его головы, удерживая свой вес. Губы разъединились, Стайлз ухватил Дерека за плечи, вновь пытаясь потянуть его вниз.  
  
      — Еще. Больше поцелуев, не останавливайся.  
  
      — Ты необыкновенный, знал об этом? — Дерек улыбнулся и провел пальцами по лбу Стайлза.  
  
      — Тебя на тренировке мячом по голове огрели? Потому что только этим и можно объяснить твое поведение.  
  
      —Почему ты вечно себя критикуешь? — Дерек раздраженно фыркнул.  
  
      — Так же, как и все остальные, — пожал плечами Стайлз.  
  
      Дерек наклонился и прошептал Стайлзу прямо в губы: «Все остальные неправы». Стайлз обвил его своими руками, и крепко прижал к себе.  
  
      Они целовались целый час. В тот вечер с Айзеком Стайлзу было хорошо, но сейчас… поцелуи с Дереком совершенно не похожи ни на одну из его фантазий. Сердце билось в бешеном ритме, все тело горело от возбуждения и вибрировало от нерастраченной энергии. К тому моменту, когда они остановились, оба тяжело дышали, а у Стайлза ужасно болели губы.  
  
      — Обалдеть. — Дерек уткнулся носом в шею Стайлза, вылизывая и покусывая кожу.  
  
      — Ты это серьезно? — спросил тот, продолжая водить руками по широкой спине.  
  
      Дерек сильно прикусил кожу на шее Стайлза и тут же зализал место укуса.  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      Весь оставшийся вечер они провели на кровати, обнимаясь и болтая под тихое бормотание телевизора. Стайлз удивлялся тому, что не чувствовал никаких отличий от остальных их вечерних разговоров, когда они делились такими вещами, о которых легче говорить в темноте. Он прекрасно помнил тот вечер, когда рассказал Дереку о своей бисексуальности, боясь, что после этого друг от него отвернется. И тот вечер, когда Дерек рассказал ему о том, что потерял девственность. В один из таких вечеров Стайлз рассказывал Дереку о своей маме, и слушал рассказы о погибших родителях Хейла. Они точно так же лежали и болтали вечерами на крыше дома Стайлза, на диване Дерека или на траве во дворе его дома.  
  
      Но в этот раз Дерек крепко обнимал его, и это было что-то абсолютно новое, но Стайлза все устраивало. Особенно, когда Дерек водил носом вдоль линии волос Стайлза и за его ухом.  
  
      Когда Дерек переключил канал на какую-то комедию, Стайлз почувствовал, что начинает засыпать.  
  
      — Эй, я тебя теряю? — услышал он тихий шепот на ухо.  
  
      Стайлз согласно хмыкнул и попытался приподняться, чтобы скатиться с Дерека.  
  
      — Я сейчас лягу на свою сторону, обещаю.  
  
      — Нет, — Дерек обнял Стайлза покрепче, — мне нравится именно так.  
  
      Стайлз улегся обратно на грудь Дерека и изогнул шею, чтобы поцеловать его в подбородок.  
  
      — Завтра все пройдет замечательно. Не волнуйся об этом.  
  
      — Спокойной ночи, — шепнул Дерек, нежно погладив Стайлза по руке.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Стайлз проснулся от тихого копошения Дерека, а когда открыл глаза, тот стоял перед зеркалом и расчесывал волосы. На маленьком столике стоял поднос с завтраком. Он сел, прихватил со стола бейгл*, уже намазанный именно тем количеством сливочного сыра, как ему нравилось, и, откусив кусочек, довольно заурчал.  
  
      — Нам скоро выходить, но ты как раз успеешь принять душ. — Дерек сел в кресло и начал есть свои хлопья. — А я отнесу вещи в машину и все проверю.  
  
      Стайлз молча кивнул, мозг все еще спал, для его пробуждения требовался кофеин. Когда он вышел из душа, они поехали в университет, Дерек выглядел необычно взрослым и серьезным в рубашке и брюках. Совсем не то, что в его обычных футболках и спортивных штанах. Стайлз не мог отделаться от мысли, насколько потрясающе выглядит Дерек, как эта лавандовая рубашка, которую, несомненно, помогла выбрать ему Кора, сочеталась с темными волосами. Дерек выглядел спокойным, а Стайлз находился где-то в пограничном состоянии между полусном и нервозностью. Еще было слишком рано думать о том, что произошло вчера вечером, и что будет дальше за пределами уединенного гостиничного номера.  
  
      — Удачи. — Стайлз сжал плечо Дерека в знак поддержки, когда машина уже остановилась перед зданием университета. — Не забывай, что ты потрясающий человек и еще более потрясающий бейсболист.  
  
      Дерек кивнул и немного нервно улыбнулся, а затем выбрался из машины и пересек улицу, то и дело смущено одергивая одежду и теребя волосы. У Стайлза от взгляда на него сердце забилось быстрее, и вновь накатило волнение. Он знал, что значит это собеседование, как много от него зависит.  
  
      Спустя минут пять Стайлз тоже вышел из машины и прошел несколько кварталов до кафе, мимо которого они недавно проезжали. Стоя в очереди, он рассматривал местных студентов с их книгами, кофе и общей университетской крутизной. От взгляда на парня и девушку за одним из столов, которые пили свой кофе и ели один маффин на двоих, Стайлза нахмурился от посетивших его безрадостных мыслей: а что если Дерек уедет и не захочет с ним больше связываться? Такое уже случалось: Хейл пошел в старшую школу и на некоторое время они отдалились друг от друга. Что если это повторится? Что он будет делать, если на этот раз разрыв между ними окажется слишком большим?  
  
      Получив свой кофе, Стайлз медленно дошел обратно до машины, решив по дороге не заморачиваться раньше времени. Они с Дереком еще не встречаются. Ну да, один раз целовались. Сейчас Стайлз по собственному опыту знает, что это ничего не значит.  
  
      А вот вся сложившаяся ситуация, казалось, значила все.  
  
  


***

  
  
      За время ожидания он успел задремать, так что посмотрел на Дерека сонно, когда тот попытался его растормошить, сверкая ослепительной улыбкой на все лицо. Стайлз тут же выпрямился и тоже улыбнулся.  
  
      — Я им понравился! — Дерек улыбнулся еще шире. — Тренер сказал, что его впечатлила моя игра на чемпионате штата, а учитывая мои общие показатели, он хочет, чтобы я играл за них!  
  
      — Это так круто! — Стайлз бросился вперед, прильнул к Дереку и обнял его за плечи. Затем пришла неловкость, когда они разлепились, на лице Дерека играл румянец, и Стайлз старался не смотреть на него, возвращаясь на свое сиденье. — Так, значит, ты примешь их приглашение.  
  
      — Да, — согласно кивнул Дерек. — Они пришлют мне кое-какие бумаги для заполнения, но уже сейчас я официально второй бейсмен Калифорнийского университета в Ирвайне!  
  
      Стайлз был так горд, что сердце, казалось, вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди.  
  
  


***

  
  
      По дороге домой они не обсуждали случившееся накануне, но неловкости не было. Всю поездку они вполне комфортно общались, а когда машина зарулила на подъездную дорожку возле дома Хейлов, к ней с воплями кинулись Лора и Кора.  
  
      — Тебя приняли? — в один голос спросили они, а потом под восторженные крики и объятия сестер Дерека Стайлз и вовсе забылся.  
  
      В понедельник утром Стайлз потянул Скотта к своему джипу, послав извиняющуюся улыбку Эллисон, Лидии и Кире.  
  
      — Что такое? — поинтересовался друг. — Что-то произошло в поездке с Дереком? Что-то произошло, да? У тебя это на лице написано.  
  
      — Господи, правда? — Стайлз повернул на себя зеркало заднего вида и внимательно всмотрелся в свое лицо. Вернувшись домой, он лишний раз убедился, что Дерек не понаставил засосов, но вполне мог что-то упустить.  
  
      — Чувак, что-то точно произошло! И что теперь? Вы вместе?  
  
      — Мы целовались. Ну, он поцеловал меня.  
  
      Скотт округлил глаза, удивленно приоткрыв рот.  
  
      — Вы делали это?  
  
      — Нет! — Стайлз посмотрел на друга, словно не мог поверить, что тот только что задал подобный вопрос. — Мы не делали _это_ , — покачав головой, усмехнулся он. — Все совсем не так. В смысле, конечно, я надеюсь, что в скором времени до этого дойдет, потому что мне до жути хочется заняться с ним сексом…  
  
      — Чувак, давай без лишних подробностей, — перебил его Скотт.  
  
      — Ой, — Стайлз сердито сощурился, — простите, мистер «А-давай-я-перечислю-все-эрогенные-зоны-Эллисон-и-подробно-опишу-ее-идеальную-вагину». Это, по-твоему, не лишние подробности? Ты знаешь, я никогда не горел желанием знать так много об интимных местах твоей девушки.  
  
      — Заткнись! — Скотт густо покраснел. — И никогда не рассказывай Эллисон о том, что ты знаешь.  
  
      — Чувак, мне дороги мои яйца.  
  
      — Итак, вы просто целовались? — Скотт вернулся к изначальной теме, а Стайлз кивнул, не в силах сдержать улыбку.  
  
      — Да. А потом мы обнимались, смотрели телевизор и разговаривали.  
  
      — Уау, серьезно. — Скотт присвистнул. — Так все-таки вы теперь вместе?  
  
      — Не знаю, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Нам с субботнего утра так и не удалось поговорить.  
  
      — Я уверен, что у вас все получится! — Скотт ободряюще улыбнулся. Стайлз ценил его поддержку, потому что его собственный настрой не был таким уж радужным.  
  
      На обеде Дерек вновь отсутствовал. Стайлз повернулся к Бойду и начал:  
  
      — Слушай…  
  
      — Я не скажу тебе, где Дерек, — перебил его Бойд.  
  
      — А я и не собирался спрашивать про Дерека, — притворно обиделся Стайлз. Бойд непонимающе хлопнул глазами, а Стайлз продолжил: — Я просто хотел спросить, как дела у вас с Эрикой. Ну типа для поддержания разговора и... все такое.  
  
      — Мы с Эрикой тебя совершенно не волнуем, так что прекрати лезть не в свое дело.  
  
      — Вот это было больно, Бойд. Я-то думал, что мы друзья, — надулся Стайлз. — Ты пойдешь на выпускной вместе с ней?  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Готов поспорить, что она будет в восторге, — ехидно ухмыльнулся Стайлз. — Она постоянно твердит о том, что всякие мероприятия типа школьного бала — полнейший идиотизм.  
  
      Выражение Бойда нисколько не изменилось, Кора фыркнула, чем тут же заслужила внимание Стайлза.  
  
      — Я тебе тоже ничего не скажу — отбрила она.  
  
      — Вы сговорились что ли? — Стайлз хмуро переводил взгляд с одного на другого. — Не похоже, чтобы Дерек отправился на какую-то чрезвычайно секретную миссию. Если, конечно, он вдруг не стал шпионом без моего ведома.  
  
      — Вам нужно самим решить свои вопросы, — сказал Бойд. — Желательно при этом не посвящать в них меня.  
  
      Стайлз подумывал отправить Дереку сообщение, только не знал, что именно написать: «Дерек, я тебе нравлюсь? Выбери да или нет»? Или что-то столь же убогое? Так что идея с сообщением была отвергнута.  
  
      Вечером Стайлз все же увидел Дерека в окно своей спальни. Он подошел ближе к стеклу и помахал рукой, когда Хейл его заметил. Взяв в руки белую доску, Стайлз написал:  
  
       _«Обсудим?»_  
  
      С каким-то нечитаемым выражением на лице Дерек взял свою собственную доску и написал:  
  
       _«Я так запутался»_.  
  
      Что-то сломалось внутри Стайлза, но он не подал вида, только кивнул, нацарапав ответ:  
  
       _«Когда определишься, ты знаешь, где меня найти»_.  
  
      И зашторил окно.  
  
  


***

  
  
      В четверг днем они снова занялись агитацией, впихивая в руки каждого прошедшего мимо листовки с улыбающейся Лидией.  
  
      — Не забудьте завтра утром проголосовать за Лидию Мартин! — вещал Стайлз, протягивая листовки двум девчонкам.  
  
      — А мы можем просто взломать урну для голосования? — подала голос Кора. — Или пригрозить кому-нибудь? Так было бы намного проще.  
  
      — Ты намекаешь, что для меня единственный способ получить корону — взломать урну? Слушай, Кора, мне твое негативное отношение даром не нужно. Если все это тебя настолько затрудняет, можешь просто уйти! — Лидия сердито положила одну руку на бедро, второй указав в сторону.  
  
      — Эй, не надо психовать, ладно? — спокойно сказала Кора. — Лидия, боже, я не то имела в виду, успокойся.  
  
      — Меньше всего мне сейчас нужно, чтобы моя команда потеряла надежду накануне выборов! — взвизгнула она. — Дженнифер со своей шайкой уже скачет вокруг школы, призывая голосовать за нее, а не за меня. Слишком много времени и сил я вложила во все это, — продолжила Лидия, повышая голос с каждым словом. — И я не проиграю!  
  
      И в этот момент Стайлз ее по-настоящему испугался. Было в глазах Лидии что-то дикое и безумное, заставившее всех замереть, глядя на нее.  
  
      Кто-то прошел мимо, и в ней словно щелкнул выключатель, Лидия улыбнулась ученику и сказала:  
  
      — Голосуй за истинную королеву Бикон Хиллз! Голосуй за Лидию Мартин!  
  
      — Ты меня пугаешь, — пробубнил Стайлз, а Лидия склонилась над столом.  
  
      — Я просто очень сильно нервничаю, — призналась она. — Было бы гораздо проще, если бы Дженнифер собиралась пойти на выпускной в одиночестве.  
  
      — И кто ее туда поведет? — поинтересовалась Эллисон.  
  
      — А как ты думаешь? — Лидия фыркнула. — Дерек, конечно.  
  
      — Погоди, что? — удивленно переспросил Стайлз одновременно с выкриком Коры: «Дерек?».  
  
      — Похоже, кто-то видел, как они разговаривали сегодня утром, — начала объяснять Лидия, взяв в руки новую стопку листовок. — А на пятом уроке я услышала, что Дерек поведет Дженнифер на выпускной.  
  
      Скотт в растерянности посмотрел на Стайлза, и даже Кора глянула на него таким взглядом, что он невольно задумался: как много она знает о том, что произошло между ним и Дереком. Стайлз усмехнулся и обратился к Коре:  
  
      — Слушай, а ты не сломаешь мне руку, если я приглашу тебя завтра вечером на анти-выпускной просмотр фильма?  
  
      — Эй, — Кора с сожалением посмотрела на Стайлза, — вообще-то, я иду на выпускной.  
  
      — Ты идешь? — воскликнула Лидия. Кора кивнула. — С кем?  
  
      Кора слегка покраснела, за нее ответила Кира:  
  
      — Со мной.  
  
      — Простите, что? — Лидия в замешательстве смотрела то на одну, то на другую, а Стайлз просто ухмыльнулся.  
  
      Кира взяла Кору за руку и призналась:  
  
      — Мы вроде как встречаемся.  
  
      Начали звучать поздравления и сыпаться тонны вопросов, а Стайлз хоть и был безумно рад за своих друзей, но не мог избавиться от ощущения, что мир вокруг него рушится.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Стайлз метался между злостью и пониманием. В голове то и дело всплывали воспоминания о разговоре с Айзеком. _Поцелуй еще не повод для отношений._  
  
      Только потому, что они целовались, Стайлзу не стоило ждать чего-то от Хейла. Такие люди как Дерек и Дженнифер сходятся и расходятся, потом снова сходятся — подобное происходит все время. Тут нечему удивляться.  
  
      Но Стайлзу все равно было обидно, и каждый раз, когда он думал об этом, в груди начинало болезненно ныть. Он чувствовал себя отвергнутым, разозленным и таким глупым.  
  
      В четверг вечером Стайлз открыл свой блокнот для рисования и вырвал оттуда страничку с портретом, нарисованным в подарок для Дерека. Он чуть не разорвал его на части, но от одного только взгляда на него, в голове как-то сами собой возникли мысли о том, что Дерек для него значит. Да, в Стайлзе клокотала обида и злость, но ведь это же Дерек. Если между ними никогда уже не будет как прежде, единственное, что Стайлз может сделать — подарить подарок, который будет выражать то, какое значение Дерек имеет в его жизни.  
  
      Он начал рисовать заново.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Во время классного часа Стайлз проголосовал за Лидию, а весь остальной день просто хандрил. Благодаря предвыпускной суматохе этого никто не заметил, да и слава богу. Хотелось просто тихо пожалеть себя, спасибо большое.  
  
      Между четвертым и пятым уроком Стайлз увидел разговаривающих в коридоре Дерека и Дженнифер, потому резко развернулся и направился в противоположную сторону. Это последнее, с чем хотелось бы сегодня столкнуться.  
  
      Вернувшись домой после школы, он сразу же открыл блокнот и решительно взялся за подарок для Хейла. Хотелось закончить его побыстрее, чтобы хоть на какое-то время ослабить концентрацию мыслей о Дереке в голове. Подарок был готов к девяти часам вечера, Стайлз откинулся назад в кресле, чтобы как следует рассмотреть свою работу.  
  
      Это был рисунок Дерека в его бейсбольной форме, запечатлевший момент между размахом битой и ударом по мячу. По краям он оформил рисунок так, чтобы он выглядел как бейсбольная карточка.  
  
      В самом низу маленькими буквами он дописал:  
  
       _Не забывай, что ты талантлив._  
       _Не забывай, что ты потрясающий бейсболист._  
       _Не забывай, что тебе все под силу._  
       _(И не забывай обо мне)_  
  
      Полностью удовлетворенный свей работой, Стайлз аккуратно упаковал подарок и отправился в соседний дом. Дверь открыла Лора, явно удивившись его визиту.  
  
      — Привет, Стайлз, — поздоровалась она, стягивая наушники с головы. — Дерек с Корой наверху. У нас есть пицца, если ты голоден.  
  
      — Я не останусь, — покачал головой он. — Просто передай это Дереку, ладно? Это мой подарок на выпускной.  
  
      Лора взяла в руки сверток и немного склонила голову набок.  
  
      — Все в порядке?  
  
      — Да, все хорошо. — Стайлз выдавил из себя улыбку и махнул рукой: — Пока, Лора. Увидимся.  
  
      Вернувшись в свою комнату, он включил телевизор и уснул.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Стайлз не пошел на бал. Больше того, он смылся из дома пораньше, не дожидаясь, пока начнут подъезжать лимузины и пати-басы, чтобы забрать его или Дерека. Он знал, что Скотт не поедет на выпускной, не остановившись на всякий случай возле его дома, и уж точно последнее, что Стайлзу хотелось бы видеть — это как Дерек выходит из своего дома в смокинге и с букетом для Дженнифер.  
  
      Вместо этого он надел футболку с имитацией смокинга, купленную им в каком-то дешевом магазине — изначально он планировал идти на бал именно в ней — и отправился кататься на скейте.  
  
      Он бесцельно катался по городу, избегая тех мест, в которых его мог бы засечь кто-то из школы. Хотелось побыть в одиночестве, послать подальше мучительные мысли, что сейчас Дерек и Дженнифер вместе — танцуют, целуются и держатся за руки в лучах мерцающего света.  
  
      Послать не получалось, но он все же пытался.  
  
      Он катался до самого вечера, пока солнце не закатилось за горизонт. Это помогало ему избавиться от неясной дрожи во всем теле и противостоять тяжкому грузу обиды.  
  
      Стайлз не заметил, как рядом притормозила машина, не обратил внимания, когда эта машина медленно покатила вровень с ним.  
  
      — Стайлз.  
  
      Когда он, наконец-то, обернулся, то чуть не упал, потеряв равновесие, потому что увидел Камаро и сидящего за рулем Дерека, в расстегнутой на несколько верхних пуговиц белой рубашке, жилете и ослабленном галстуке.  
  
      — Садись, — буркнул Дерек. Он совершенно не выглядел счастливым.  
  
      — А разве ты не должен быть на выпускном вместе с _Дженнифер_? — поинтересовался Стайлз, продолжая катиться по тротуару и даже не думая останавливаться.  
  
      — Стайлз, пожалуйста, сядь в машину.  
  
      Стайлз спрыгнул с доски, сердито схватил ее в руки и закинул на заднее сиденье, прежде чем плюхнуться на переднее рядом с Дереком. Машина тут же рванула вперед.  
  
      Ехали молча. Стайлз понятия не имел, что он делает в Камаро и что Дереку вообще от него нужно. Еще он мог бы сказать, что понятия не имеет, почему сел в машину, но это было бы ложью.  
  
      Стайлз нервно дергал ногой, так что пришлось с силой сжать ладонью колено, чтобы не было так заметно.  
  
      — Так почему ты не на выпускном? — вновь попытался выяснить он.  
  
      — Потому что там отсутствовал тот единственный человек, с которым мне хотелось бы быть, — ответил Дерек.  
  
      Стайлз повернул голову и уставился на Дерека, а тот в свою очередь смотрел прямо на дорогу, проезжая по вечерним улицам. Разум кружился от этих слов, но циничное чувство самосохранения удерживало его от бурного восторга. Стайлз растерялся, когда Дерек подъехал к парку, припарковал машину рядом с полем и выбрался наружу.  
  
      Когда Стайлз выбрался из машины, Дерек стоял на тротуаре в мягком свете уличного фонаря.  
  
      — Я повел Дженнифер на бал не потому, что мы снова вместе, — начал он. Стайлз прильнул спиной к машине и стал ждать продолжения. — Я не мог позволить ей пойти туда в одиночестве, это значило для нее слишком много. Я обещал быть ее парой, так что я позвонил ей и сказал, что могу пойти, если она еще не нашла мне замену. Да, мы разговаривали, но мы не вместе.  
  
      — Не вместе? — переспросил Стайлз, внутри забурлило что-то очень похожее на надежду.  
  
      — Нет, — Дерек покачал головой, — я сказал ей, что у меня кое-кто есть.  
  
      — Вот как. — Стайлз прикусил губу и с бешено колотящимся сердцем наблюдал, как Дерек с каждым шагом становился все ближе, пока не оказался прямо перед ним.  
  
      — Просто один удивительный парень все время был у меня прямо перед носом, но я, в силу своей непроходимой глупости, этого не понимал. Потрясающий парень, который поддерживал меня больше всего, всегда был рядом, несмотря ни на что. Он добрый, восхитительный, умный, талантливый и красивый. И этот невероятный парень подарил мне на выпускной мою собственную бейсбольную карточку.  
  
      Стайлз вспыхнул от убийственной смеси эмоций внутри.  
  
      — Парня, которого ты описываешь, не существует. Он кажется слишком идеальным.  
  
      — Он идеален для меня, и он стоит прямо передо мной. — Дерек протянул руки и обнял ладонями лицо Стайлза. — Ты пойдешь со мной на выпускной?  
  
      Стайлз глупо хихикнул, но положил руки Дереку на плечи и поцеловал. Хейл обнял его за талию и крепко прижал к себе. У Стайлза кружилась голова, словно он вот-вот готов был взмыть в воздух, и только руки Дерека удерживали его на земле.  
  
      — Так значит ты определился? — немного отстранившись, спросил Стайлз.  
  
      — Мне изначально не стоило ни в чем сомневаться, — с улыбкой покачал головой Дерек.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — Потому что это ты. — Дерек погладил щеку Стайлза костяшками пальцев. — С тобой всегда было так легко и просто. Все между нами было легко и просто, но я, идиот, этого в упор не видел.  
  
      — Ты мог бы мне хоть что-нибудь сказать, — отметил Стайлз. — Я же всю неделю мучился, думал, что ты считаешь все ошибкой.  
  
      — Ничто не может быть ошибкой, если это связано с тобой.  
  
      — Ну, — Стайлз наклонился и поцеловал Дерека, — сейчас мы здесь, где и должны быть. Это самое главное.  
  
      — Ты — вот, что самое главное, — тихо сказал Дерек и поцеловал Стайлза в ответ. — На осознание этого мне, возможно, потребовалось много времени, но ты создан для меня.  
  
      Он отстранился, и Стайлз разочарованно захныкал, но Дерек лишь улыбнулся и пообещал скоро вернуться, а сам подошел к машине, открыл водительскую дверь и, включив радио, опустил все окна. Затем он взял Стайлза за руку, отвел его на свободное парковочное место рядом с ними и под льющуюся из колонок медленную мелодию спросил:  
  
      — Потанцуешь со мной?  
  
      — Дерек Хейл, какой же ты придурок, — сказал Стайлз, но в противовес своим словам улыбнулся во все лицо.  
  
      — Это мой выпускной бал. Я хочу потанцевать со своим бойфрендом.  
  
      — С твоим бойфрендом? — Стайлз шокировано уставился на Дерека, а тот вдруг растерялся.  
  
      — Ты против?  
  
      — Ты шутишь что ли? Дерек, я люблю тебя, как я могу быть против? — Стайлз ошарашено вытаращил глаза, когда понял, что только что сболтнул. — В смысле, я, ну, понимаешь…  
  
      Дерек заткнул его поцелуем.  
  
      — И я люблю тебя. — Он серьезно посмотрел на Стайлза. — Я на сто процентов люблю тебя.  
  
      Не в силах сдержать бушующих внутри эмоции, Стайлз поцеловал его снова. Они даже не танцевали, а скорее просто раскачивались из стороны в сторону, крепко обнявшись, и пристроив головы на плечах друг у друга.  
  
      — То, что ты сделал для Дженнифер, было очень мило, — спустя несколько песен сказал Стайлз и поцеловал Дерека в щеку. — Ты такой добрый. Это одно из качеств, за которые я тебя люблю. Но знаешь, ты мог бы мне рассказать. Или хотя бы просто поговорить со мной.  
  
      — Я сказал, что запутался.  
  
      — Написал на доске. Это не считается.  
  
      Дерек тяжело выдохнул.  
  
      — Я все для себя уже решил.  
  
      — Хорошо, — улыбнулся Стайлз и поцеловал его снова. Но, как только язык Дерека проскользнул к нему в рот, Стайлз тут же отстранился, отвлеченный одной мыслью. Явно недовольный этим Хейл попытался вернуться к поцелую, но Стайлз увернулся. — Да подожди ты, а кто получил корону? — задал он волнующий его вопрос. Дерек рассмеялся.  
  
      — Лидия.  
  
      Стайлз запрокинул голову назад и тоже рассмеялся.  
  
      — Рад за нее.  
  
      Они протанцевали большую часть вечера.  
  
  


***

  
  
      В воскресенье Стайлз проспал до обеда и весь оставшийся день провел со своим папой. Когда он рассказал шерифу о том, что теперь встречается с Дереком, тот ответил лишь: _«Никаких совместных ночевок»_. Стайлз согласился, что это справедливо.  
  
      Когда папа ушел на работу, Стайлз принялся за свой доклад на тему «Алой буквы», но его вновь отвлекла красная точка лазерной указки. Развернувшись в кресле, он увидел в окне Дерека с белой доской в руке.  
  
       _«Чем занимаешься?»_  
  
       _«Доклад пишу. Знаешь, ты мог бы просто скинуть сообщение»_.  
  
      Дерек нахмурился, покачал головой и написал:  
  
       _«Нет, мне нравятся доски. К тому же, мы еще не скоро сможем их снова использовать»_.  
  
       _«Не напоминай :(»_  
  
       _«Я зайду?»_  
  
      Стайлз ухмыльнулся.  
  
       _«Папы нет дома»_.  
  
      Дерек откинул свою доску и уже через минуту позвонил в дверь соседнего дома. Как только Стайлз впустил его в дом и закрыл дверь, Дерек тут же кинулся к нему, целуя и шаря ладонями под его футболкой.  
  
      — Эй, парень, полегче. — Вот честное слово, Стайлз никогда не думал, что скажет что-то подобное. Особенно Дереку. — Не хочешь дойти до моей комнаты, прежде чем на меня накидываться?  
  
      — Не особо, — невнятно пробубнил Дерек ему в шею.  
  
      — Наверх! — Стайлз выпутался из кольца рук, чтобы дойти до второго этажа. Дерек вцепился в его бедра, держался за них всю дорогу до спальни, и только оказавшись внутри комнаты, развернул Стайлза лицом к себе и вновь прижался к нему. Стайлз пятился, пока не уперся ногами в край кровати, а затем повалился на нее спиной, утащив Дерека за собой.  
  
      Они вновь начали целоваться, горячо и напористо, исследуя друг друга руками. Наверное, Стайлз никогда не привыкнет к тяжести тела Дерека на себе, к покалывающей кожу щетине и ощущению его горячего языка. А когда Дерек скользнул рукой ему под футболку, Стайлз глухо застонал оттого, что возникшие от этого ощущения направились прямиком к его члену. А ведь Дерек всего лишь прикоснулся к его боку.  
  
      В скором времени руки Стайлза точно так же оказались под футболкой Хейла, он чуть подвинулся и… ох, ощутил твердый член Дерека. Прямо возле своего точно такого же. Он приглушенно застонал Дереку в рот и вскинул бедра, и тот ответил тем же. Они начали тереться друг о друга пахом, и, по мнению Стайлза, это было потрясающе: чувствовать Дерека сверху, целоваться в засос и толкаться бедрами навстречу друг другу в немного разрозненном ритме.  
  
      У Стайлза горело все тело от кончиков пальцев до самого нутра. Что-то во всем этом казалось грязным, крышесносным — вот так вот тереться друг о друга, пока они оба не кончат. Стайлз хотел попробовать с Дереком все, хотел его всего целиком, но то, что происходило прямо сейчас, было идеально.  
  
      — Я близко, — на выдохе прошептал Дерек, уткнувшись губами в подбородок Стайлза.  
  
      — Я тоже, — тем же шепотом ответил Стайлз.  
  
      Дерек просунул руку между ними и, положив ладонь на член Стайлза, начал поглаживать его по всей длине сквозь ткань шорт. Ощущение оказалось таким неожиданным и сильным, что Стайлз выгнулся дугой и тут же кончил, а опустившись обратно на постель, он все еще ощущал поглаживания и беспорядочные поцелуи на шее, челюсти и щеках.  
  
      — Это было охренительно горячо. — Дерек поцеловал Стайлза и стал тереться пахом об его бедро. Сам Стайлз едва мог двигаться, все тело словно превратилось в желе. Он протянул руку, пытаясь прикоснуться к Дереку точно так же, как тот недавно прикасался к нему, но энергии катастрофически не хватало, так что ладонь просто легла на его ягодицы.  
  
      Стайлз ощутил тот момент, когда Дерек кончил, почувствовал напрягшееся тело и услышал тихий хриплый стон. Скорее всего, это был самый горячий звук, что он когда-либо слышал, и хотелось сделать так, чтобы Хейл издавал его снова и снова. В какой-то момент Дерек ускорил движения бедрами, а затем начал замедляться, пережидая оргазм, а затем просто завалился половиной своего тела на Стайлза.  
  
      Стайлз пропустил сквозь пальцы волосы Дерека, упиваясь теплом и близостью. У него вроде как случился секс. Он только что получил оргазм с помощью другого человека. И не просто какого-то там человека, а именно Дерека. А от того, что они оба были в одежде и практически не касались друг друга ниже пояса, все произошедшее не становилось менее потрясающим.  
  
      — Я надеюсь, что тебе понравилось. — Стайлз закрыл глаза, уткнулся носом в волосы Дерека, вдыхая запах шампуня, и поцеловал его в лоб.  
  
      — Конечно. А с чего вдруг это могло мне не понравиться?  
  
      — Ну, — Стайлз пожал плечами, — ты же привык к большему, чем просто банальный петтинг, а…  
  
      — Хэй, — Дерек приподнялся на локтях. У Стайлза сердце сжалось в груди, потому что с растрепанными волосами, раскрасневшимися щеками и горящими глазами, Дерек выглядел каким-то пьяным и совершенно счастливым. Именно он стал тому причиной, и это все, о чем Стайлз мог сейчас думать. — Никогда не сравнивай себя с кем-то еще. — Дерек наклонился и чмокнул его в губы. — То, что я делал с ней, и в подметки не годится. Так что, — он сделал паузу и посмотрел на Стайлза, словно не мог насмотреться, — не надо так, хорошо? Это мы. Нечто новое, но совершенно комфортное. И петтинг с тобой был потрясающим. — Дерек вновь наклонился, но остановился буквально в миллиметре от губ Стайлза. — Потому что был именно с тобой. Ты невероятно красивый, когда кончаешь.  
  
      Стайлз вспыхнул и отвел взгляд, но Дерек заставил его посмотреть на себя и вновь поцеловал.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Дерек и Стайлз не стали скрываться от друзей, но в школе свои новые отношения напоказ не выставляли. Они не ходили за руки по коридорам, просто вели себя как обычные друзья. Дереку оставалось отучиться всего пару недель, а у Стайлза впереди был еще год, так что он не хотел особо светиться.  
  
      Стайлз стал больше времени проводить в доме Хейлов, просто валялся на диване и смотрел какой-нибудь фильм в обнимку с Дереком или играл в видеоигры с ним и его сестрами. Дерек тоже несколько раз приходил на ужин в дом Стилински. Время наедине они обычно проводят тогда, когда шериф на работе, потому что однажды пообжимавшись в комнате Дерека, всю оставшуюся часть вечера им пришлось выслушивать ехидные комментарии от Коры и Лоры.  
  
      На обеде в школе Дерек теперь сидел между Бойдом и Стайлзом, а также выступал партнером Киры на турнирах в «Пики». Лидия носила корону весь понедельник после выпускного, но разговоры о королеве бала уже особо никого не интересовали. Теперь все сосредоточились на окончании учебного года.  
  
      На последней неделе занятий Стайлз стоял возле своего шкафчика в коридоре, как вдруг к нему подбежал дрожащий от волнения Дерек.  
  
      — Что случилось? — поинтересовался Стайлз, захлопывая дверцу.  
  
      — «Baseball America» назвал меня игроком года среди старшеклассников! — Дерек улыбался так широко, что едва смог выговорить слова.  
  
      — Вот черт! — закричал Стайлз, его сердце сейчас готово было взорваться от гордости. Он знал, что для игрока школьной команды это одна из самых высоких почестей. Большинство получивших это звание продолжили свою карьеру в Высшей Лиге. Это нереально круто.  
  
      Стайлз не знал, что сказать, и просто закричал от радости. Вокруг них начала собираться толпа, но Дерек не обратил на это никакого внимания. Он приподнял Стайлза и стал кружиться вместе с ним, а остановившись и вновь опустив его на пол, не выпустил из своих рук, а глубоко поцеловал. Некоторые присвистнули, кто-то отпустил грубые комментарии, но Стайлз пропустил все мимо ушей.  
  
      Он был настолько счастлив, что все происходящее с ним казалось нереальным.  
  
      Стайлзу приходилось постоянно напоминать себе, что все это правда.  
  
  
  


_**Эпилог** _

  
  
      Стайлз выглядывал в окно каждые пять минут. Дерек говорил, что подъедет к четырем, сейчас часы показывали пять минут пятого, а Дерека дома все еще не было.  
  
      Стайлза нельзя было назвать прилипчивым и чокнутым парнем. На самом деле за последние несколько месяцев он понял, что является совершенно спокойным бойфрендом. Раньше он думал, что некоторые вещи заставят его ревновать и беситься, но с Дереком они его совсем не беспокоят. Наверное, это благодаря тому, как Дерек смотрит на него. Стайлз все так же тает каждый раз, поймав на себе его взгляд.  
  
      Но Дерек шесть очень долгих недель пробыл в тренировочном лагере, а еще через пару недель он уедет в колледж, так что каждая минута отсутствия Дерека дома, это одна потерянная минута, которую они не проведут вместе.  
  
      Примерно в 16:30 Камаро, наконец-то, подрулила к дому Хейлов. Стайлз мгновенно выскочил из дома и сломя голову ринулся через их дворы. Дерек едва успел выйти из машины, как на него тут же накинулся его парень, обвил всеми конечностями и поцеловал.  
  
      — М-м, и тебе привет, — промямлил Дерек ему в рот, прижимая к себе. Поцелуй получился несогласованный и какой-то отчаянный, но Стайлз шесть недель был лишен возможности целовать Дерека, ясно? У него есть потребности.  
  
      — Обязательно было вот так вот сразу карабкаться на него как на дерево? — спускаясь по ступенькам крыльца, поинтересовалась Кора.  
  
      — Вы двое вообще знакомы с таким понятием как «сдержанность»? — поддержала сестру Лора. Стайлз кое-как оторвал руку от Дерека, чтобы от нее отмахнуться.  
  
      — Девочки, девочки, оставьте ребят в покое. Они такие милые, — проворковал Питер. Для Стайлза это стало сигналом отцепиться, наконец, от Дерека и, возможно, снова начать дышать.  
  
      — Я соскучился, — сказал Дерек, поцеловав Стайлза в висок, и пошел к багажнику своей машины.  
  
      После того, как Дерек поприветствовал всю семью, и Питер угостил их всех ужином, они вдвоем смылись в дом Стилински, чтобы наконец-то побыть наедине. Они целовались весь путь до второго этажа, и Дереку пришлось поддерживать Стайлза каждый раз, когда тот спотыкался о ступеньки, а добравшись-таки до спальни, оба быстро скинули футболки и рухнули на кровать.  
  
      — Ты стал таким накаченным. — Сидя на коленях Дерека, Стайлз провел рукой по его телу, прощупывая недавно сформировавшиеся мышцы. — Ты там совершенствовал свое тело, а я тусил со Скоттом, ел Читос и играл в видео игры.  
  
      — Не вижу в твоем теле ничего плохого. — Дерек приподнялся, провел языком мокрую дорожку по груди Стайлза и прихватил губами один из сосков. Стайлз прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на ощущении языка Дерека на своем теле. Как же долго он жил без этого.  
  
      — Я очень рад, что в колледже разрешены посещения, — сквозь тяжелое дыхание произнес Стайлз. — Паршиво не видеться с тобой. Я не смогу пройти через это снова.  
  
      — Мы разговаривали каждый вечер. — Дерек переключился на второй сосок. — И созванивались в видео-чате.  
  
      — Чувак, это совсем другое.  
  
      Дерек обхватил Стайлза руками за талию, перевернулся вместе с ним, уложив того на спину, и пошло ухмыльнулся, прежде чем спуститься поцелуями вниз по его торсу. Низ живота Стайлза скрутило спазмом в предвкушении — вся кровь и мысли хлынули в район паха.  
  
      Дерек несколько раз толкнулся языком в выемку пупка Стайлза, а затем провел им вдоль линии волос, исчезающих под поясом брюк. Стайлз наблюдал за ним сквозь тяжелые веки и весь напрягся, когда Дерек кинул на него взгляд из-под ресниц.  
  
      — Ты меня убиваешь, — голос Стайлза прозвучал низко и хрипло. Дерек еще раз поцеловал его в живот, а затем расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах, подцепил большими пальцами пояс и стянул их вместе с бельем. Стайлз был возбужден, но в то же время ужасно нервничал. До отъезда Дерека в тренировочный лагерь они успели дойти до взаимной дрочки и откровенных ласк, но минет был чем-то совершенно новым.  
  
      Стайлз наблюдал за тем, как Дерек с интересом изучает его член, обхватив пальцами возле основания. Это было впервые у них обоих, Стайлз прекрасно об этом знал и искренне радовался, что есть такие вещи, которые они могут попробовать вместе.  
  
      Дерек скользнул губами по головке, а Стайлз чуть не задохнулся. Это было ни на что не похоже — тепло рта вокруг ствола, пожалуй, оказалось самым лучшим ощущением в мире. Не удержавшись, он положил ладонь на голову Дерека и запутал пальцы в его волосах. Дерек пока еще не мог взять на всю длину, поэтому движения были мелкими, но это без разницы. Для практики у них еще много времени, а сейчас Стайлз не был уверен, что даже это сможет пережить.  
  
      — Дерек, — простонал Стайлз, его пальцы в волосах сжались чуть крепче, а действия Дерека стали увереннее. Он начал сосать сильнее, обводя языком головку при каждом движении наверх. — Я сейчас кончу, — предупредил он, но Дерек положил свободную руку ему на бедро, удерживая на месте, и увеличил темп.  
  
      Ощущения нарастали, удовольствие скрутило низ живота, и Стайлз становился все ближе и ближе, пока не всхлипнул задушенно и не кончил Дереку прямо в рот. Тот проглотил почти все, но часть все же вытекла из его рта, и Стайлз готов был кончить еще раз только от вида белесой струйки на его подбородке.  
  
      Он откинулся спиной на кровать, пытаясь отдышаться, а Дерек примостился рядом, вытерев рот одной из их футболок. Стайлз потянулся и поцеловал Дерек, не в силах поверить, что может почувствовать на его губах свой собственный вкус.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не практиковался с этим в своем тренировочном лагере, — пробубнил Стайлз, чем заслужил себе увесистый шлепок по руке. — Ай! Так не обращаются со своим бойфрендом сразу после секса.  
  
      — Да как ты можешь даже предполагать что-то подобное? — Дерек насупился, всем своим видом выказывая обиду.  
  
      — Прости. И как тебе? — Стайлз всегда задавал подобные вопросы, заставляя Хейла сравнивать свой опыт с девушками и с ним, а Дерек на это обычно раздраженно фыркал. Этот вечер ничем не отличался.  
  
      — На вкус лучше, чем я себе представлял. — Дерек облизал губы. — Мне даже понравилось.  
  
      — Мне тоже понравилось, — сообщил Стайлз. — Так что, если тебе еще захочется мне отсосать — действуй, не стесняйся.  
  
      Дерек закатил глаза и вновь принялся атаковать рот Стайлза.  
  
      А уже позже, когда он ушел к себе, Стайлз увидел зажегшийся свет в его комнате и подошел к окну. Дерек увидел его и улыбнулся.  
  
      Стайлз взял в руки доску и написал: _«Я рад, что ты вернулся»_.  
  
       _«Я тоже рад, что вернулся»_.  
  
  
**______________________**  
Пичфорк — электронный журнал, посвящённый музыкальной критике и комментариям, новостям музыки и интервью с исполнителями. Основное внимание уделяется инди-музыке, особенно инди-року.  
Бейгл — выпечка в форме тора из предварительно обваренного дрожжевого теста.


End file.
